Beginning or the End, Chapter 1
by iRONiCGiRL91
Summary: Booth loves Brennan, but after some harsh words he overhears Bones say he realizes that after 5 years of partnership and waiting for her it might have been in vain. After a break from their Partnership he's ready to move on with his life, but Bones isn't
1. Chapter 1

**Okay So this the beginning of my first story ever. It has a LOT of errors probably since I had no one I could trust to proof read it. Any Volunteers? There will probably a lot of editing as a result of my poor ability to write things without ever going back to correct. So your criticism is actually needed and very much appreciated. **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Bones!**

"Come on Bones, you have to admit it was pretty incredible." Booth said sitting across from his partner, gloating at the mere remembrance of his son, Parkers earlier football game. They were at the diner eating breakfast while Booth discussed his son Parker's latest attribute.

"Yeah, Booth I don't deny that Parker is indeed incredibly talented or that his actions were impressive, he's by far a very intelligent off spring and it's clear he's inherited your athletic ability." Brennan answered as she took another bite of her toast. Booth groaned at that and put down the piece of bacon he was bringing to his mouth. Brennan looked concerned at her partner, worried he must be feeling some kind of discomfort.

"Booth, are you okay? Does your stomach hurt?" Brennan asked her voice slightly altered. Booth cleaned his hand with a napkin and then threw the rolled up paper onto his plate indicating he wasn't going to eat anymore. "Booth," Brennan repeated still concerned.

"I'm fine Bones, it's just…" he didn't finish. Brennan waited patiently as her partner formulated the right words in his mind. She knew her intelligence was by far higher than Booth's, but he was a people's person. Whatever he was going to say was probably difficult and would somehow offend her so he thought about it more. She'd been learning the ability to do that herself. According to Booth even though she spoke with facts and her intentions were never to offend, she somehow always managed to do so anyhow.

"Why do you have to say off spring?" Booth asked. That was what bothered him? That she had said off spring. Brennan was confused now.

"I don't understand Booth does the word offend you? I thought that only happened when we spoke of sexual intercourse." She asked her tone conversational. Booth winced at the word.

"Gosh Bones, why don't say it any louder so that everyone else can hear." He hissed. Brennan misread his indication and began repeating her words a little louder.

"Bones!" Booth hissed again looking around smiling his Booth smile at a few customers and the waitress named Adriana who had turned to look at them. He waved them off politely and then turned back to Brennan. Her face was clearly focused on his as she tried to read him again. His reaction suddenly struck her.

"That was the use of sarcasm wasn't it?" she asked embarrassed. "Yeah, Bones and can't we not talk about that—thing—you know I don't like talking about." His face flushed clearly blushing. Brennan stared at him as she smiled. She enjoyed it when she got her partner uncomfortable and he was adorable when he blushed.

"Fine, Booth we won't discuss sexual intercourse," she purposely said once more and just like she'd hope he squirmed in his seat and she bit her bottom lip trying to contain her smile. She then continued to make her point.

"I still don't see why you find the word off spring—" Booth interrupted. "—because it makes him sound like he was—hatched or something." He said annoyed.

"Booth, you know that's slightly incorrect our descendants…" she stopped when she noticed another look on Booth face. This specific look she did know. It was the look of frustration.

"Fine, I will not call Parker your offspring in future references." She said quickly.

"Thank you," Booth answered smiling politely.

"What should I call him then?" She asked finishing her toast.

"How 'bout Parker Bones?" he suggested. He took a sip of his coffee.

"I mean in reference to what his relation is to you." She explained.

"Well Bones, we normal IQ 'd people would call him my son." He said almost in a monotone.

"I despise that."

"Despise what? The word son?" he asked confused.

"No I'm fine with that word it's to tone of irrelevance that you used." She answered. Now she was the one who cleaned her hands and threw her napkin back on the table. She then crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back.

--

Booth couldn't help but smile at her sudden pouty faced. The thought of having a daughter look just like her using that same stubborn position came to him. He shook his head mentally trying not to think about it. He knew where he stood with Bones and he had to respect her different way of thinking. If anything this conversation should've been a clear indication on how far she still had to go.

"You're right, I apologize." He said sincere. He flashed her another smile and this time it was her who couldn't help it. She smiled back as she loosened her rigid pose and grabbed her cup of coffee.

"I appreciate that." She said satisfied.

"Parker really was incredible." She then said in a small voice. Booth grinned and fought the urge to ask her why she hadn't given him that same answer earlier.

--

Booth dropped Brennan at her office and she was just hanging her coat when Angel walked into her office.

"Hey Bren, I just finished facial reconstruction on our victim." She said.

"Oh thanks Angela, did you inform Dr. Soroyan?" Brennan asked her best friend.

"Yeah I did." Brennan sat down at her desk while she thought about Booth squirming in his seat at the mention of sex. She couldn't help but smile at the memory.

--

"Sweetie, is there something you want to tell me?" Angela asked suspicious. She studied Brennan's reaction to her question studiously as. Brennan however was still deep in thought. Strange, Angela thought to herself.

"Sweetie?" she asked moving closer. Still no reaction.

--

Brennan's thoughts drifted to seeing Booth's bare chest this morning when he woke up. How she had to work hard to fight the urge to run her hand over his temples of his chest just to see how it felt like.

--

"BREN!" Angela yelled. Brennan seemed to snap back.

"Oh Angela, d-did you want something else?" Brennan asked blushing.

"Yeah, I wanna know where you just came from." Angel asked dubiously. She already knew the answer to her own question but she felt the need to hear the actual words come from Bren's mouth.

"I was having breakfast with Booth, he just dropped me off." Brennan said clueless to why that was at all relevant.

"Ah." Angela simply said. There wasn't much interesting about Booth and Brennan eating a meal together, unless of course it happened during a moon and candle light dinner, or in front of warm a lit fire place during the cold winter while they eat the meal of each other's naked body and then—now it was Angela who snapped back from memory lane. She'd have to remember her husband, a certain entomologist, to pick up whip cream on the way back to their mansion.

"And what was it that you did yesterday afternoon, or even before the afternoon for that matter I tried to reach you." Angela pressed.

"Oh, I went with Booth," _Go figure_, Angela thought.

"to Parker's first football match, then we went to celebrate and then home when Parker fell asleep."

_Okay, did she just hear, home, as in singular, as in, one home? _Angela thought as she tried her best not to freak.

"I guess we lost track of time." Brennan said quickly as she focused on her computer screen instead of her best friend who was having palpitations.

"What happened to your phone?" She almost squealed, trying not to get ahead of herself.

"I discovered during dinner that I had left it at Booths place so we went back to get it and we had some wine—hey it says here that our victim might have suffered from brittle bone disease, but that can't be—" Angela interrupted Brennan. Her eyes were practically bulging out as she waited suspenseful to hear what further happened.

"—Sweetie our victim is dead and she'll stay that way, and quite frankly I might go the same path if you don't tell me what happened after the wine." She said desperate.

"Angela it's highly unlikely for you to—"

"—Brenn please?" she begged brazenly. Brennan gave up quickly.

"Booth and I drank some wine and he refused to let me take a cab home so he let me stay there at his place." Brennan continued afraid her friend would burst, not literally of course, if she didn't.

"WHAT!?" Angela yelled excitedly. Brennan jumped in her seat.

"Angela what's wrong?" Brennan asked concerned. Angela took a deep breath in and out to calm herself down.

"Wait so you stayed at his place what else?" she asked ignoring her friend's earlier question.

_This kept getting better and better._

"Nothing else happened Angela. Booth carried Parker back to his room and I slept there Parker's room. Now are you sure you're okay?" Brennan asked still concerned. Angela looked a little disappointed at the turn of events. Her friend seemed clueless as ever.

"I am now." She said annoyed as she went and sat down on the couch of Bren's office.

_Of course nothing happened. Nothing was ever going to happen between the two partners. She had to stop getting her hopes up it was clearly not helping her mental state. _

"Why are you angry?" Brennan asked worried. Angela took another deep breath.

"I'm fine sweetie I'm not angry it's just…" she couldn't quite continue without actually building anger. This situation sucked for someone who loved to meddle like she did. She fought harder each day to control the urge of finally locking both Brennan and Booth in a room until they admitted that they were in love.

"What Ange?" Brennan asked clueless.

_Of course she was. God could there be anyone else who was beyond just normal intelligence yet so dense when it came to things that actually mattered._

"Nothing Sweetie." She simply answered. Angela had promised Hodgins and Booth that she'd stay out of this so that's what she had to do. Brennan had to come to her own conclusions when she was ready and even though Angela loved her best friend she knew that it would the only way for Brennan to know it was real. She couldn't be pushed into love she had to not just feel it but identify it like she did with bones.

"You sure?" Brennan asked just for assurance. Angela sighed.

"Yeah." She stood up and left the office. She had a can of whip cream to buy. All the sexual frustration was making her horny. And just because some people couldn't act on their impulses it didn't meant she couldn't.

--

Brennan knew why Angela had reacted the way she did. Well she wasn't sure but she had one of those gut feelings telling her that it had something to do with sex, or making love, as Booth like to call it. When Brennan had mentioned she had stayed at his apartment she knew that Angela would get her hopes up and be disappointed when Brennan finished her story, and it was exactly what had happened. She tried to distract her friend but her communication skills were still far from fully developed when it came to creating proper diversion in a verbal human interaction she didn't want to continue. She couldn't lie to her best friend either which left her with the only left possibility which was the truth. Her friend had been waiting anxiously for Booth and her to get together. Even though Brennan knew she felt strongly attracted to her partner she wasn't sure what exactly it was beside the sexual tension that had always been there. It was also the fear that she felt, at the thought that she alone felt this way when she was around Booth. That he did not return the feelings, whatever they were. This kept her from confiding in her best friend. Of course there was the fact that Angela could hardly keep secrets, and that Angela was more invested in the relationship to work then she was in her own marriage. But mostly it was that Brennan couldn't allow herself to be that vulnerable in no one's eyes. She was Dr. Temperance Brennan not just anyone.

--

Booth knew he had to have patience now more than anything. He hoped that she'd get there eventually. It was just getting harder keeping the feelings he was feeling bottled up. Why he had to go and fall in love with his partner he didn't know but he just was. Brennan meant everything to him. Brennan and Parker were the two most important people in his life and yesterday he had spend the day and night with both of them and it had been amazing. First they watched his son score his first touchdown in his first game of football, and he couldn't have been filled with more pride at that moment, after which the three of them went to celebrate. Just the three of them and they almost looked like a real family. He then glowed at having his Bones by his side as he carried his exhausted and sleeping six year old son back to the apartment and to bed. And how she had helped him take of Parker's shoes and put him in his pajama's. She instantly knew what she was doing and despite of several times she denied wanting to have children she had looked like a real mother. They then sat on the couch drinking wine as they talked about how perfect the day had been. And when they finished the bottle Booth could barely restrain himself from kissing her soft lips. But he did. He couldn't allow her to leave though. He knew it would've been in best interest of everyone if he had but he just couldn't bring himself to do so.

So he carried Parker to his own bedroom and let Bones sleep in his son's bedroom. She had agreed after he practically begged her and he could barely close his eyes when he reminded himself constantly that Bones was just a few doors down from his room. When he finally did drift to sleep he woke up early at the smell of freshly brewed coffee in the morning. His eyes fluttered open instantly remembering that his partner had slept at his place. Parker had already left his bed and he could hear his son's chirpy voice in the kitchen. Booth immediately stood up and went to his kitchen stretching along the way. Booth stood almost paralyzed as he stared at the woman leaning over the kitchen island as she chatted excitedly with Parker whom sat on a high barstool eating his cereal. The boy animatedly spoke back. It wasn't just the scene of them to together in the early morning that had captured his heart and made his insides go warm. It was the way Bones looked. She'd been wearing one of his gray FBI sweatshirts that fitted her like a dress as they stopped right at the thighs of her long beautiful legs. Her hair fell down around her face still slightly messed up from sleeping. Her face was scrubbed clean and even without a inch of make up on her soft pale skin she still looked piercingly beautiful. Even more then how beautiful she usually looked in his eyes. He wished so badly that one day he'd wake up next to that face and that person. His Bones. It took him all his might not to imagine things. Things that would probably make him the happiest man on the planet. Like being married to Bones, and start a family with her. All the things he wanted with the woman he loved. He knew that if he allowed his mind to wander to much he'd regret it later when she had gone back to her apartment and Parker was back at his mother's both leaving him alone again. It had been a bad idea to allow her to stay, not only because he wanted her to, but because now that he had the slight idea of what he could one day have the possibility that she might never cave and give in, terrified him.

Booth had just received a text from Bones telling him that Hodgins had something new on the case they were working on. He hurried back to the Jeffersonian. Not only because he wanted to catch the bad guy, but he also wanted to see Bones again. The image of her in his sweatshirt this morning still burned in his memory.

He went straight in the direction of her office when he got to the lab despite the fact that Hodgin's had been waving a file at him.

"Dude," he heard him call behind him but he just waved Hodgins away. He wanted to look into a pair of piercing blue eyes at the moment.

He was almost near the glass windows of her office when she spotted both of them on the couch. Angela looked angry and frankly annoyed. Bones was frowning and showing signs of distress towards her best friend. Booth didn't want to eaves drop but he wanted to know if he was the cause of her distress. He knew she'd never confide in him, honestly if he'd ask. Had he pushed her too far last night by begging her to stay? Oh God please how he wished it was far from it because he certainly hadn't meant to make her sad or angry in any way.

Luckily they had their backs turned to him so they didn't spot him as he moved towards the corner.

"Sweetie, I tried to stay out of it but it really bothers me seeing you unhappy like this." Angela's voice said. Booth listened in closer maybe Bones would voice out what it was that made her unhappy.

"Ange, I'm fine." Bones answered. She was always deflecting her feelings.

"I wish you would just talk to me and tell me what you're feeling." Angela pressed. Though Booth didn't want Angela pushing Bones he knew that she might just need to. At least he'd know where he stood. It was quiet for a minute. He held his breath.

"Well Ange I'd hate to disappoint you but there isn't anything going on between Booth and I nor would there ever. I do feel something for him but it's not what you think it is. He's my partner and my best friend and nothing more!" Bones snapped. She then stood up to walk away but Angela stood up right behind her and pulled her arm so she'd turn around.

"Keep telling yourself that--" Angela began when she cut of when she saw her friends sudden horror struck face. It was then that Special Agent Seeley Booth felt his heart break as he finally exhaled and stared into those pale blue eyes.

--

"Brenn?" Angela asked concerned. She was just going to ask what was wrong when Bones spoke.

"Booth," she said. It was almost a whisper. Angela turned around to see the Agent standing behind the glass window. What she saw in his face almost broke her heart.

"Oh my God." was all she could say.

Booth tried pulling himself together. The pain he felt from Brennan's harsh words were nothing compared to the many times he'd been shot, hurt or even tortured. No it was far worse but he held it in either way. He had a case to attend. He turned and swiped himself onto the platform. He could feel Angela right behind him, but he couldn't turn around and face her again.

"Hodgins what you got?" He asked as he reached the entomologist.

"Finally," Hodgins responded as he turned around to face the agent his goggle's still on his nose.

"The strange particle you found on the bottom—" he stopped his tracks when he saw the agents face. If he didn't know any better he'd say that Booth looked like he might have just gotten shot.

"You okay?" He asked. Right when Booth started to tell Hodgins to mind his own business Angela reached them.

"Booth, we need to talk." She said. He turned around and even though he wanted to snap at Angela he didn't find he had enough power to do so. He just passed her and walked off the platform heading out of the building. He needed to get away from here.

"Booth?" Bones voice said behind him right as he was passing Dr. Soroyan's office. He knew that even though he was heartbroken and the last thing he wanted to do was face Bones he couldn't just ignore her. This wasn't her fault. He was the one who had let his feelings run wild. He filled himself with hope that maybe she did care for him more than a friend would. He told himself that she just had to realize it. He had been wrong and it wasn't her fault.

"What is it Bones?" He asked not looking quite at her.

"We have a case." She said her voice small. Of course she'd say something like that. He couldn't help but scoff.

"I know that Bones." He said as he turned around and walked away out of the building. He couldn't deal with this. Seeley Booth never walked away from anything until now. And it was until he was safely in his car that he realized that he had just walked away from one of the most important people in his life.

--

She stood there paralyzed. Booth had just walked away. What else did she expect? After what she had said and then instead of saying the words she wanted to say, the words she was feeling, to try and fix things she made things even worse. She wanted to take it all back. From the moment when she had said those words in her office to Angela out of anger of her pushing her to just a few seconds ago.

"Dr. Brennan, are you okay." Dr. Soroyan said almost a minute after Booth left. She stared at Brennan who was still running the scene's over and over again in her mind.

--

Angela finally reached her best friend after leaving an almost panicked Hodgins on the platform.

"What the hell just happened!" Hodgins yelled to himself just when the depressive intern Collins reached him.

"That's what I would like to know." Collins said with almost the same fervor in his voice. Hodgins looked at him surprised.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. Collins arched an eyebrow.

"My mother and my girlfriend are having brunch tomorrow morning." He answered. Hodgins shook his head, glared at him and walked off the platform.

"Why is it that people always walk away from me?" Collins said almost hurt.

--

"Sweetie, lets go to your office." Angela said carefully wrapping her arm around Brennan's shoulder.

"He walked away. He can't do that we have a case." Brennan said defensive not aware that anyone even existed around her.

--

"Was that Booth that just left?" Dr. Soroyan asked confused and curious now. She had never known Booth to walk away from anything, let alone a case or the person he obviously adored the most in life. What was going on?

--

"Yeah, he just needs some time he'll be back." Angela said both to Cam and Brennan. She knew her voice was anything but assuring but it was all she could do right now. She wasn't sure of anything certainly not if Booth could handle what just happened. She'd never seen him like that. So hurt.

--

Brennan slipped out of her best friends arm and walk towards her office. She needed some time to breath. Angela hadn't sounded like her confident self and only the thought of her partner maybe not returning made her chest tighten and the huge spacious lab feel suddenly so small. She could hear Angela's footsteps behind her but she couldn't find the strength to tell her to back off. She took of her lab coat off and grabbed her other coat.

"Sweetie, where are you going?" Angela asked concerned.

"I need some air Ange." Brennan said quick.

"Well," Angela stopped her best friend by pulling her arm. Brennan turned around and stared at her angry now, and Angela wasn't sure how to continue.

"I don't need you to follow me Angela." Brennan said stern.

"It's okay, I just…" She started again.

"What Ange?" Brennan asked impatient.

"I think Booth needs some air too." Angela let out quickly. This time Brennan didn't need a clearer explanation to what her friend mean with her words. Angela didn't want her to follow Booth.

"Fine!" she snapped, as she continued to walk out of the sliding doors.

--

Cam was just asking Dr. Hodgins what was going on when she spotted Brennan stomping out of the lab as she pulled on her jacket. She wanted to yell after her but the look on Dr. Temperance Brennan's face told her it was better if she didn't.

"All this drama, and everyone just seems to forget we have a case." She said throwing her hands in the air right as Angela made her way to Hodgins and her. She of course wanted to know what was happening to her most valuable doctor but didn't want to sound nosy after what she had just said. Luckily burning with obviously same curiosity she had Hodgins asked his wife for her.

"What happened Angela?" He asked his wife almost accusingly.

--

Hodgin's knew his wife long enough to know she had something to do with what had just been going on. Booth in obvious pain, and rational Dr. B acting very irrational by storming out of the lab randomly.

"Something I'm not sure can be fix." Angela answered. All three of them stared at the sliding doors where two of their friends had just walked out of one of the first time in a long time separately.

"I know what you mean, how can mother do this to me?" Collins asked making all three of them jump as they turned around to face the six foot tall intern. Both Cam and Angela looked at him confused not sure the guy was mentally stable.

"I fell very uncomfortable when people stare at me like this." Collins added. On that note Hodgins walked away shaking his hand muttering something that sounded along the words of _creepy_. Angela looked away trying hard not to comment. And Cam scratched the back of her head uncomfortably as she looked away.

"Ange can you--" Cam began asking as Angela quickly looked up.

"Oh yes thank God." She said not even knowing the question.

"Okay," Cam said as they both walked away.

"Don't they know how much it hurts when they do that?" Collins said as he continued to stare at the sliding doors.


	2. Chapter 2

"I need to you to reassign my current case to someone else." Booth told the young therapist. He had just barged into Sweet's office without knocking and had startled him have to death.

"Huh?" Sweets asked.

_Not a very professional response there, genius_. Sweets thought to himself as he began grabbing the papers that had just flown out of his hands and into thin air at the surprise of the door flying open.

"I need. My case. Reassigned. Are you understanding me so far buddy?" Booth clarified as he halfway crouched, putting his hands on his legs, to make eye contact with Sweets and spoke to him like he would've spoken to Parker a few years ago. Well that was a lie because even Parker had some more understanding than this guy at times.

"Very condescending Agent Booth." Sweet answered looking annoyed at the man who was now returning to his normal standing position. "I got you the first time. I just don't understand how I can help you with that." Sweet said as he stood up from behind his desk and gave up on the papers. He adjusted his suit and reached out a hand indicating to Agent Booth that he should take a seat on the couch.

Unwillingly Booth came in closing the door behind. _I hate this guy_. He thought as he sat down.

--

"So how can I help you?" Sweet asked smiling sitting on his seat right across him. He was enjoying the fact that Agent Booth came to him for help and was having a hard time maintaining a straight face. Even if the agent across him was shooting imaginary daggers at him.

"I need a case reassigned, but I can't just go up to my boss and ask him to hand the case to someone else he will want to know why and the time it will take to go through paperwork, it'll just take too long and I need this guy caught." Booth explained.

The agent wasn't planning on telling him anything else, Sweets acknowledge. He would have to press for more then.

"Why is it that you need this case reassigned so quickly have you been threatened?" Sweets asked concerned.

"No."

"Has Dr. Brennan been threatened or anyone else close to you?" Sweets continued to question.

"No."

_Was he really going to play this one word game?_ Sweets asked himself annoyed.

"Agent Booth, you come to me for help, and I would very much like to do that, but you've gotta give me more here." Sweet said leaning in. Booth arched and eyebrow annoyed.

"Fine, if you don't want my help…" Sweets said as he started to stand up to see if Agent Booth would take the bait.

"Wait—" Booth said before Sweets was even a few inches up.

_Yes!_ He thought as he sat back down. This time he controlled is features and tried not to look overly excited. He needed Booth to confide as much as he could in him. He loved being the man.

"It's… It's Temperance." Agent Booth answered as unwillingly as he sat down.

_Oh first name bases and it's not even Christmas._ Sweets mentally noted.

"What's with Dr. Brennan, is she okay?" Sweets asked.

--

Booth seemed to think through exactly how he was going to convince Sweets to help him without spilling his guts too much.

--

_Throw me a bone here big guy. _Sweets thought as he waited.

"She's fine." Booth began.

"Why do you need to be reassigned?" Sweets said growing a bit impatient.

"It's not work related." Booth said.

Finally! Wait—what?!

"Can you elaborate?" Sweets asked well aware that he was stepping on unsafe grounds.

"Not really Sweets, can't we leave at that? I need some time to sort things out and I need to leave as soon as possible. I don't want to risk messing up this case just because I got something on my mind. Now can you help me or not?" Booth said almost angry now. Sweets leaned back in his chair not wanting to upset the guy knowing he would launch for his neck.

He focused on Agent Booth's reaction more when he knew he was safe and further from the Agents reach. Other then anger there was something else bothering him and it was right beneath the surface. Sweets was curious to know what exactly it was but he knew that since it involved Dr. Brennan odds were it wasn't good news.

"If you don't want to talk about it, then I accept that," Sweets advised knowing it wasn't just what a therapist would say but also a friend. He knew the curiosity would haunt him at night, but also knew he shouldn't push. For his own safety.

The agent relaxed a little and just for a few seconds he let his guard down but it took just those few seconds for Sweets to see a little of the pain he was carrying and he almost gasped out loud from what he saw. It took all his professional training not to overreact.

In all the years Sweets had known Special Agent Seeley Booth, he had never seen him so hurt. Facial features told a lot and were easy to read but it was someone's eyes that told the great deal of a story. Sweets assessed all that he could of both the Agent and the doctors hidden emotions over the years, the best way he could. The pair had gotten so good at controlling what they were feeling and putting those thick walled guards up. No one he knew was able to penetrate those guards, not even themselves, not entirely at least. And they confided more in each other than anyone else he'd known. But in those few seconds Sweets got he could see that someone had finally brought Special Agent Seeley Booth's guard down.

Sweets wasn't sure if this was good news or bad. But so far it seemed bad.

"W-well I can send down a written order, that you should be released from this case as soon as possible."

Agent Booths face lit up just a fraction. Not really from happiness but more relieve.

_Boy this guy had it bad. _

"You can do that?" Booth asked unsure.

"Yeah, it'll just take a few hours and your case will be reassigned." Sweets assured him.

He stood up from his seat and went to stand behind his desk and began to type behind his computer.

Booth started standing up.

"I guess I'll be headed out then. Thanks Dr. Sweets." He said as he reached for the door.

_Dr. Sweets? This was unbelievable. _

"Wait, Agent Booth." Sweets called after him before he opened the door.

"Yeah?" Booth asked wondering if he pushed it too much with calling the kid doctor.

"I'm not just doing this to do you a favor." Sweets said serious now.

Booth waited.

"I need you to work on whatever is going on here and I need you to tell me if it's still possible for you do work with Dr. Brennan the next time I see you." Sweets added. He wasn't sure when that would be but he hoped not too far from now.

Booth sighed and looked down for a minute.

_There it is again_. Sweets noted to himself as the pain on the Agents face manifested again as quickly as he began pulling himself together seconds later.

"I guess that's fair." Agent Booth answered as he left the office closing the door behind him.

No assurance of when he'd be back or if he would continue working with Dr. Brennan.

Sweets felt as if suddenly the solid ground he had woken up to this morning was suddenly turning extremely unstable.

"Oh God." He muttered to himself.

--

Booth went straight to his apartment after he made a call to a friend in L.A. and stopped by his boss's office to tell him his plans for the next few months. Luckily the man was just relieved that Booth wasn't resigning and agreed. Booth was happy that his years of having the highest rate of solved cases hadn't been for nothing.

He had just finished packing a suitcase when someone knocked on his door. He was too much in a hurry to check who it was so he just opened it only to find himself face to face with Bones. He instantly felt his heart sank and it took him every inch of power he had to keep himself together.

"Hi." He managed.

Partners for Goddamn five years, and you say hi? He thought to himself. Bones let herself in. Unable to stop her he silently groaned and closed the door.

"Booth, you walk away, and you reassign our case what is wrong with you?" Bones asked angry.

Yeah what was wrong with him? In less than a few hours he had turned into a coward, emotional lunatic just because the love of his life didn't love him back.

"Bones," he began not sure how to explain that unwillingly she had hurt him worse than anyone had in his entire life and that he needed to be far away from her until he could at the least stand to look at her again.

He was looking everywhere but at her.

"Well?" She pressed putting her hands on her hips.

"I-I got a call from a friend and I'm leaving for a while." Booth said quick.

It was silent for a while. Bones didn't respond at first, which worried Booth he still didn't look at her though.

"H-how long?" her small voice asked.

"I don't know maybe a month. Or two." He added.

"W-what about Parker?" she asked. Booth noted something else in her tone but this time he wasn't going to allow himself hope.

"I'll still see him." He assured her.

--

Bones felt her chest tightened. Booth was leaving her and it was her own fault. She had the constant need to rationalize everything around her and even her own feelings. She was taking too long figuring out how she was feeling and now it was too late. He was leaving her. Bones tried to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

"When?" she asked just barely managing to keep her voice from faltering.

"I got a plane ticket for tonight." He said finally looking at her.

--

He saw her watery eyes and it was then that he realized he was hurting her. He was leaving her. Just like everyone else in her life had. He tried to fight his usual responding reaction towards seeing Bones hurt but couldn't anymore.

He reached for her and embraced her. He felt a sharp pain in his chest from having the love of his life right here in his arms yet knowing that the embrace could be nothing more than the simple hug of friend. But this was what she needed right now and no matter how much pain it cost him he had to give her everything that he could.

"Bones, I'm coming back." He told her. Knowing as the words came out that they were true. He had to come back for her. Even if he would have to spent his life giving her just these friendly hug. Even if they meant so much more to him that they did to her. He sighed.

"I promise I'll call you, and I will be back. But I need this." He wasn't sure if he had said to much already but he couldn't say anymore. Chances were that she maybe wasn't even aware of his feelings  
for her. And if she wasn't it be better if it stayed that way.

After this hug he'd have to let her go forever. He would come back but he would back to be her friend and partner which is what she wanted and needed.

He let go of her.

Good for practice right Seeley Booth he told himself.

Her tears had stopped and she studied his face while her arms remained wrapped around his waist tightly. "This is completely irrational Booth you leaving and all. But--"

"--wait there is never a '_but'_ after 'irrational' for Dr. Temperance Brennan." He joked. She smiled and even that hurt him as much as it brought him joy. He marveled over her smile as it was probably the last of her smiles he'd see for a while.

--

"Booth, what I wanted to say is that, if leaving is something that you need, you should do it." Bones said serious again._ Even_ _if you don't come back,_ she wanted to add but she bit her bottom lip instead.

"Thanks Bones for understanding." Booth answered.

She unwillingly untangled herself and took a step back. Now that his chest wasn't pressed her against him she felt bare and empty. She hated the feeling already.

--

Booth checked his watched. He had exactly a hour and a half to get to the airport or else he'd be late. "Bones I—" He started but she beat him to it.

"You have to go, I know." She said for him. He nodded sadly.

"I promise I'll be back." He added fighting the urge to stroke her cheek. He knew though that it wouldn't be a friendly gesture.

--

"Goodbye Booth." Bones simply said. Even if he promised she couldn't be sure if he'd return or not. No one could be sure. The future couldn't be predicted.

--

He walked her to the door and walked her out. He took one last look at her as she began descending the stairs back downstairs and to her car.

He reluctantly went back to his apartment as he kept repeating himself that this was what he needed. He needed time away from her so that he could somehow rid himself from these feelings, or at least control them. He needed to come back and be able to settle for being just her friend. He needed to do this for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay still searching for that Beta, pardon the errors, and though I don't want to press or be all whiny about the reviews I'd really appreciate it if you guys did leave one. I just want to make sure that everyone (three or four people that are actually reading this probably) is on board to where I'm heading with this.**

**Note; I'm kind of not sure whether I'm making Brennan oblivious to the fact that Booth loves her or not but in time Angela (or someone else) will clarify that point for her.**

**Disclaimer; I do NOT own Bones **

Angela walked towards her front door to open the door for her surprise guest. She had just been planning to go to bed when someone rung at the gate. Already she wore creases of worry on her front head and they only deepened when she saw what condition her best friend was when she pulled open the massive wooden door to let her in.

It hadn't been often that Angela had seen a tear streaked Temperance Brennan sobbing and falling apart in her arms so it alarmed her and she immediately wrapped her arms around Brennan

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked panicked as she pulled Brennan in, one of her arms wrapped around her shoulder and the other closing the door behind her. "Are you okay?"

"Ange," Brennan started through her tears. She got cut off by one of her sobs. Angela panicked only more at the state her best friend was in and she was sure she'd herself start her own hysterics if she didn't do something.

"Sweetie, lets go to the sitting room." She suggested quickly pulling Brennan with her.

They arrived to the sitting area, a room classically decorated and massive like every room in the mansion, and Angela immediately pulled Brennan down on the couch with her.

"Now, I need you to take a deep breath and calm down so you can tell me what's wrong." Angela said as she rubbed her best friends back. Brennan did what she was told. She took a few deep breaths in and out to try calm herself.

"Ange, Booth's leaving." Brennan said her voice trembling slightly at the mention of her partners name.

Angela was taken aback. It was the first time her friend went straight to the source of her feelings. And to make matters worse the new caught her off guard.

"Oh God." Angela managed. She herself took a few deep breaths as she thought of the best way to react. She spoke again when she decided she needed more details. She was already imagining all kinds of things and hardly any that were making her any calmer.

"Sweetie did he quit his job, was that why the case got reassigned?" Angela asked in agitation. Brennan shook her head.

"No Ange, Booth would never quit his job he loves it too much." Brennan stated much calmer though the tears continued to fall uncontrollably.

_He loves you even more._ Angela bit her lip to not say the words out loud.

"So, he'll be back." Angela said. It had been meant to be a question but ended sounding more like a assurance to her friend. Brennan trusted her so she couldn't show any doubts even if she had them.

"That's what he said." Brennan added. She was now looking down in embarrassment of the fear that overcame her at the thought of Booth leaving

"Wait, you talked to him?" Angela asked confused now.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Ange I know I should've given him some space but I was angry at him for walking away and confused when he reassigned the case, _our_ case Angela," Brennan clarified. Angela was perplexed by the emotion in her best friend's voice. "I needed some answers." Brennan said quickly the panic rising in her voice again.

"It's okay sweetie, it's good that you did then." Angela reassured her resting her hand on Brenn's shoulder. " What did he say?"

Brennan seemed to think it through before she answered.

"He said… He said that he got a call from a friend and that he needed to get away for a while, that he needed to do this." Brennan answered the tears that had been slowing down picked up its pace as she repeated her partners words. "It doesn't make any sense Ange." She covered her hands over her face and rested her elbows on her legs as she continued to cry.

Angela wrapped her arm around Brennan. At times the brilliant anthropologist seemed like a child who needed an explanation for everything and Angela couldn't help but have a soft spot for her best friend even though at times she itched with the urge to yell at her for being so dense.

"Sweetie, first you have to calm down okay." She said trying to calm Brennan down.

"I know Ange, that I'm acting completely irrational."

"Actually Bren, I have to disagree. You _should_ be sad and hurt." Angela said earnest. Her friend looked up her pale blue eyes red rimmed as she began trying to dry her wet cheeks with her sleeve. Angela reached for the tissue box on the coffee table and held them out.

"I don't understand." She said as she took a few and began blowing her nose, the tears coming to a momentary stop when her curiosity in heightened.

"Of course you wouldn't sweetie, this is after all Dr. Freud's area of expertise.

"I hate psychology." Brennan said flat.

Angela couldn't help but smile at that. For a woman who just seconds ago was crying her eyes out and having hysterics all of which that could be explained by human psychology she was sure being picky.

"I know that, but that doesn't change the fact that a lot of how you are feeling and reacting has to do with that soft science you despise so much."

"Ange—" Brennan began to protest

"—Don't fight me on this one, I think you've been fighting against a lot of things lately and honestly it hasn't done you any good has it?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Thing is Brenn, that I think you know exactly what I mean, hence my earlier point about you fighting things."

"Ange, you're confusing me more." Brennan answered in a small voice. Again she was fighting tears.

Angela sighed.

"Okay, what I'm trying to say is that… there is a reason you react so strongly on the subject of Booth leaving," Angela began. Brennan was now entirely focused on her best friend.

"You feel… strongly," Angela said afraid to say the L word and cause her best friend to run for the door like she had done many times befor. "about him, he's been there for you through a lot of heavy things and you in exchange have done the same thing for him. Over the years he's become more than just your friend and partner."

Brennan stood up from the couch as Angela studied her. She began pacing deep in thought.

--

Brennan knew that Angela's words were making some sense. She did feel strongly about Booth and he had become more than just a friend or her partner over the years. She had risked her life for him on more than just a single occasion and she'd do it in a heartbeat again. Booth leaving her, even after promising that he'd be back, nearly tore her heart out and she knew the hyperbole was impossible but it was how it felt like. And that was only about him leaving for a while. She wasn't sure she could possibly live with him leaving her permanently.

"Ange, I'm scared." She said as she came to a halt.

--

"You should be." Angela said hopeful.

"It's not rational."

"No, it's not. You can't dissect this and explain it." Angela continued hoping they were talking about the same thing.

"I… I think I…"

Angela stood up in anticipation for what she'd been waiting for, for years.

"I… " Brennan turned to face her friend. Angela noted the real fear in Brennan's still red eyes but tried to remain calm.

"I… Hodgins?"

"What?" Angela asked confused her eagerness dissipating into disappointment.

_Great she's deranged. _She thought as she stared back at Brennan.

"Hodgins." Brennan repeated pointing at the half asleep curled haired man standing in the door way behind Angela indiscreetly with only a short pink towel wrapped around his waist, scratching his head as he stared at them.

Angela turned around to face her husband who stared back at them and around him seeming confused of his current whereabouts.

"Unbelievable." She muttered as she glanced at the man, she agreed to stand by for better or for worse, from head to toe. In her eyes the man would always be sexy but in front of company his current attire was inappropriate.

"Hey Dr. B is that you?" Hodgins asked squinting in Brennan's direction.

--

She stared back at the half naked and half asleep entomologist squint at her and couldn't help chuckling at the sight.

Booth would've enjoyed cracking a joke about a squint squinting.

--

Angela looked back at her best friend as Brennan tried to control the urge to start laughing.

Seconds ago this would've been the breaking point of her life. Having the amazing Dr. Temperance Brennan spill her guts to her, now Angela felt irritated and confused as she watched Brennan grin at her husband.

--

Hodgins was finally waking up a little more as he stared at his 'boss' and his wife.

"Nice towel you got there Dr. Hodgins." Dr. B said grinning.

Hodgins looked down and was reminded of how completely unsuitable he was in front of company, no wonder his wife was shooting evil glares at him.

"Pardon the towel, I like to sleep all 'naturel'" he said at his attempt of French. Instead it sounded more American.

--

Angela shook her head at both Hodgins and Brennan who were both smirking now.

"Ugh, that's it babes I think it's best if you go back to bed," Angela ordered Hodgins whose face fell. "But we have company." He protested.

"Exactly. I need some girl time with Brennan."

"That's okay Angela I feel much better actually." Now it was Angela's face that fell as she released the shoulders of her husband who she'd been trying to shove out the doorway so that she could close the door to have some more privacy.

"No way! We were just about to—"

"—No really Ange, I'm beginning to figure out where I stand and if Booth needed to leave than I respect that," Brennan assured her.

Angela didn't want Brennan to leave quite yet afraid that if she did, Brennan would go straight back to rationalizing everything.

"Wait Booth's gone?" Hodgins asked still not quite out the doorway.

"Yeah, he should be on a plane right now." Brennan said right as Angela opened her mouth to snap at her husband. She looked back at her best friend interested in the new piece of information.

"You didn't say he was leaving tonight." Angela said surprised. Brennan just nodded sadly.

_Way to go Ange. _She thought at the same time her husband said the words out loud. She scowled at him and turned to her friend.

"I'm fine Ange." Brennan said. Angela was beginning to hate those to words that constantly left her best friends lips.

_I'm fine. Your always just 'fine'._

"He'll be back." Angela assured her friend.

"That's what he said." Brennan stated. Angela didn't miss the flicker of doubt in Brennan's eyes.

"Sweetie, trust me, no trust _him_, he'll be back."

"I do trust you both and I hope you're right." Brennan said confidently.

"Where did he go to?" Hodgins asked curiously. If Angela wasn't so curious herself she would've thrown the box of tissue at her nosy husband.

"He said L.A." Brennan answered.

"Who does Booth know in L.A.?" Hodgins pressed. Again Angela resisted the urge to grab a hold of the tissue box.

They all looked around no one sure what the answer to that question was.

--

A few hours later.

Airport Announcer;_ Welcome to L.A.X for those arriving with U.S. Airways flight 828 you can claim your baggage…_

Booth collected his black suitcase and headed toward the check out. He flashed his badge along the way so that security would let him through quickly. He wasn't in the mood to wait in long lines. He was tired and he wanted to get some rest. He had tried to get some sleep during the flight but his mind kept on wandering to his partner as he worried she might not have taken his sudden departure well despite the last words she had spoken to him. Also his heart wouldn't stop aching at the loss of something that meant everything to him and from the new direction his life was taking.

He was just heading out of L.A. Airport when a familiar voice behind him stopped him on his tracks.

"Where you headed there soldier?" the female voice said behind him. He turned around and grinned at the woman staring back at him. She had long blond hair hanging in wavy curls around her small delicate face. She was tall and wore a black suit with a white undershirt that fitted her sexy figure nicely. Though her white shirt was slightly unbuttoned it wasn't enough for her to be called flashy but just enough for her to be called things along the words hot, and sexy. Booth was often told how sexy he himself looked in his own uniformed suit but the woman staring back at him might be close to holding the actual title.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Special Agent Amy Sheppard. It's certainly been a while." He acknowledged teasingly. She smiled widely flashing her perfect set of straight white teeth as her deep green eyes stared back at him teasingly as well.

"I could say the same thing." She said with a hint of humor in her voice. Booth wasn't sure what they were talking about anymore and he blushed slightly at the possibilities.

"Seeley Booth, you never change do you?" she said more as a statement then a question as she began heading out the sliding doors.

"I hope that's a good thing." He said as he followed her lead.

"Oh trust me," she said turning slight around to take one good look at him from head to toe. "It is." She finished.

Booth shivered slightly. Amy was never modest when it came to what she wanted. He knew that. He was also aware that Amy had once shown her interest in him a few years back. Interest to which he politely declined in favor of the woman he was now fleeting from. What he was unsure about was if the vibes he was picking up now were correct, he had called the right person in his time of desperation.

He was here to forget about his feelings for Bones. The last thing he needed was to get all tangled up in a whole other mess.

They walked towards her car, a black Mercedes convertible, and he let out a whistle as she beeped the car open from a distance. Then she pressed another button on the small black remote she was holding and the trunk began opening by itself automatically. Booth dropped his suitcase in the back of the car and as he closed the trunk manually he dropped the black duffle bag he was holding in the back seat.

"Now I know the model and maker but what I can't figure out is the class." He said conversational as Amy got in the car and started putting on her seat belt. She started the car by pressing a round metal button that flashed a green light behind the steering wheel. It happened so quick that Booth only realized she had started the car when the engine purred alive.

"It's a custom." She acknowledged smiling. Booth grinned back as he put on his own seat belt.

What was his deal with these women driving better cars then he did?

"So where—" Booth got cut off when Amy stepped on the gas and steered them into night.

***Not sure what the time difference between D.C and L.A. is but I figured it might be night or very early morning when he got there, since he left D.C. in the evening. Not sure if I'm right though. **

**Mmmh Not sure if I'm making Special Agent Amy Sheppard come off too direct. What I want is for the readers to both love and hate her. She's got the whole Agent Perotta thing going on but instead of ruining a whole other character I decided to make Agent Sheppard kind of like the ideal woman for Booth putting every blonde he's ever dated into one jar just to see how much his love for Brennan can actually withhold and I want to make Bones feel extra threatened by Amy in the future. **

**Also I'm not sure if Agent Sheppard will be the 'Good' guy or the 'Bad' guy. I thought we'd wait to see how everything plays out in a 'Few Months'**

**Again, also I'm not sure how much of Booth's time away you guys want me to write about. I am for sure doing at least one chapter of Brennan dealing with Booth gone and when she finally confronts the truth about how she feels about him(out loud) and I also want to get inside of Agent Sheppard's head to give you the feel of what her deal is.**

**I realize now that the last two chapters have become very conversation oriented but I don't want to bore everyone with details they just want to skip. Figured I'd get straight to the point. **

**I know a lot of uncertainties, but this is my first story and though I know it won't be perfect I don't want to make a mess of it.**

**Next chapter will be soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so I'm back, it's only been three days=P. I was able to finish three chapters in two days, but it seems that this one took just a little longer. I think as the time progresses the updates might be further apart because my life is finally getting a little busier here. I won't bore you with the details and get right to it. THANKS SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! And also everyone who has added this story/and or me as a author on their alerts THANKS!! And also those who favorite, amazingly THANKS!! Now I know that I've been very angsty?, if that's even the right word, with the story so far. So little B&B action! So I decided to start this one with a little trip down in memory lane during Booth's dream. Not much fluff maybe but I just figured some B&B action might be in need to keep your motors running. We do have a phone call and the first looks into S/A Amy Sheppard's mind. This one is almost as long as the first chapter=P **

**BTW No such lucks with a BETA so far because I haven't been looking very good. I know I should do a better job doing so, for you guys, to make the story more enjoyable. **

**I hope you don't judge me to harsh and Enjoy!**

_Like during usual Bachelor parties Booth, Hodgins, Zack, Sweets, and even depressive Collins had all been at a gentleman's club drinking when their party was interrupted with a nice surprise. Five women dressed in short black leather shorts, tight black blazers, with instead of a white classical undershirt, red sequined bra's and black bowler hats appeared on stage. Fever began playing as the spotlight slowly moved from each of the girls black heeled shoes slowly up their long legs and all the way up as they had their backs turned to the audience. They slowly turned, one by one, holding their hats up to cover up their faces as Booth and the men hooted and whistled at the women like they had done all night. Behind him groups of other men excitedly did the same._

"_YEAH BABY!" Hodgins yelled as he frantically waved a hand filled with twenty dollar bills in the air. Booth had calculated that Hodgins had at least gone through six hundred dollars so far, but Booth wasn't complaining it was the man's bachelor party. _

"_GIVE IT TO ME!" Sweet yelled beside him. Booth smirked at the young psychiatrist who had blushed and turned the color of a tomato earlier that night when Booth and Hodgins had paid for one of the exotic dancers to give him a special dance after he commented that he had 'seen better' during Hodgins private dance. The men had laughed their asses off when Sweets excused himself when his pants rose unexpectedly. _

_Booth whistled at the women on stage while Collins yelled things like, his bank account number and how predominant his facial structure was. _

_Zack had only briefly been in control of himself but as soon as he had a few drink he had gone completely lose, almost as bad as Sweets. Both guys were getting a lot of special attention for their boyish features. _

_The women on stage moved closer towards the small bachelor party. They continued to hold there hats up as they turned them slowly maneuvering themselves down in a sexy way and back up. One pair of particular pale long legs caught Booth's special attention. He had tried to see the woman's face but the bowler hat was constantly in the way. The woman continued that way for another minute as Booth grew eager to know to whom the legs he'd been admiring belonged too. When they finally reached the middle of the song the ladies turned their backs to them placed their hats back on their hats as they began taking off their blazers, leaving them in their shorts and red sequined bras. The men began hooting even louder and as the ladies did part of their little dance routine they turned around with a twist and all five men dropped their jaws in surprise. A twenty dollar bill Sweets was shaking between his teeth, to reward the dancers, slowly drifted to the floor as the men tried to gain their words. _

_The faces of Angela, Brennan, Daisy, Roxy, and Cam had completely caught them off guard. _

"_Oh my God." Collins said as the first one to react. The women continued to dance their routine this time they had a huge grin plastered on their faces that began from one ear and ended on the other. _

"_Hey that's my wife!" Hodgins began as one of the other men in the club began waving a bill at Angela. The look on his face wasn't a happy one. _

"_Bones?" Booth asked perplexed as he took in the beautiful half naked woman on stage. His eyes drifted from the long pale legs he'd been admiring during the song all the way to Brennan's pale blue eyes. She slowly dropped to the floor and cat walked towards him as did the other women and as his mouth gaped open he just stared back unable to move while Hodgins was attempting to climb onto the high stage to get his wife off. Bones reached her hand toward his face and closed his mouth for him and only at her touch was it that he realized he'd been not only staring add her mesmerizing blue eyes but also to her beautiful almost bare chest. This had been the closest to naked that Booth had ever seen his partner and he wasn't sure if he'd ever recover. The Bones who was slowly standing back up delicately and sexy had knocked his breath out. _

"_Baby, please get off the stage." Sweets whined at Daisy who was still dancing uninterrupted with Cam and Roxy. Daisy on the other hand paid no mind to him at all. _

"_Ange, I'm not kidding… don't… make me… come up there." Hodgins said as he attempted to get on stage. Angela smiled hugely back to her fiancée. _

"_Well I'm waiting for you." She said in a sexy daring tone. _

"_Hey Dr. Brennan you look very hot." Collins said as he put his two thumbs up. He then took a bill and was about to give it to her when Booth abruptly grabbed his arm. _

"_Don't you dare touch her!" He warned manically. Collins immediately backed off._

"_Booth, isn't he just doing what is expected?" Bones asked in her curious regular voice. It was all it took for Booth to realize that more men were trying to get her attention. Booth jumped on stage quickly before Brennan could react, causing a suddenly baffled Hodgins who was still stuck half way, and scooped his Bones of her feet and began heading of stage. When the security men start heading towards him he flashed his badge and they immediately backed off. Bones only protested mildly in Booths grip while she still recovered from surprise. _

"_What's wrong with you Seeley?!" She asked angry once they were off the stage behind the curtains. Booth had just put her back on her feet and was still standing extremely close to her._

"_What's wrong with me?!" He asked incredulous. "What's wrong with you doing your little… dance out there? What were you THINKING!?" He asked anger reaching his voice. He was well aware that he was completely overreacting but he couldn't help himself. _

"_I was just doing Angela a favor." Bones had answered her angry and surprise subsiding. _

"_Well… did you have to… you know…" He tried to use the correct terms and began blushing while he took in his partner's half nakedness again. _

"_Well, it sort of was implied with Angela's favor." She simply answered for once capturing Booth's meaning. _

_There were several other security men and dancers backstage some even more naked than Brennan but Booth's eyes didn't leave his partner. He silently stared into his partners blue eyes and saw that she was still calculating and trying to read through his reaction and was torn between confusion and anger. Neither of the too seemed to quite realize how close they were standing. _

"_I don't understand." She said as she came up blank. _

"_I'm sorry," he began trying to safe her the trouble. "I shouldn't have carried you of stage."_

_He kept his eyes on her trying to control his emotions and calm down his raving jealousy at remembering the excited men out there, he had half a mind to go out and arrest them all for even looking at his Bones. _

_They were so enticed in each other's gaze hardly heard the song ending. He was standing nose to nose with her, mesmerized, and drowning in her eyes when he felt her slightly shiver. _

"_You must be freezing." He figured that must've been the cause of her shiver. He cursed himself for not having his jacket. Since he wasn't sure what else he could do he made a bold move and embraced her. His arms were wrapped around her and though at first she stiffened at the surprise of his reaction she seemed to melt into his arms allowing his body heat to warm her up. _

_She felt so right in his arms. He inhaled the scent of her hair which smelled somewhat like lavender from the shampoo she must've used as he rubbed her almost bare back gently. He was again reminded that she was still half naked. _

_Then Bones did something surprising. She wrapped her arms around his waist. Booth felt his hart swell up. At that moment he forgot about the men out there and Bones dancing her sexy dance. Their moment got interrupted when Hodgins came through the curtain with Angela thrown over his left shoulder. She was giggling and he couldn't help but smirk. They were followed by Sweets who was arguing with Daisy. _

"_But pumpkin," Sweets whined as Daisy held her hand up to his face dismissing him. _

"_Men." Cam muttered to Roxy who nodded her head in agreement. They both passed them as well. _

_By this time Bones had already quickly unwrapped herself uncomfortably and was blushing slightly._

"_I should go change." She said not quite meeting his eyes. He just nodded and looked away. _

"_Idiot!" He muttered to himself when she was out of earshot._

---

A loud ringing noise woke him up from his dream, or memory was better said. His eyes fluttered open and he was brought back to reality where his alarm clock was giving him a headache the sheets felt unfamiliarly soft and piercing bright sun was threatening to shine through the blue heavy curtains.

He groaned at the great dream that had been and smiled at the events that played out during Hodgins bachelor party. His smile quickly frowned when the ringing sound began hurting his ear. His hand automatically flew to the night stand and slammed the snooze button.

Booth was dreaming with her again. It had happened almost every night now. This time he had dreamt of Hodgins bachelor party that Angela, Brennan, Daisy, Roxy and Cam had crashed last year before they got married. It had been a night he could never forget.

Booth missed his Bones. He'd been in L.A. for a week and a half now trying to forget but almost every minute of the day his mind would wander back to his partner. It was only now that he was away from her that he realized how much he had come to love the woman. Not even when he had feigned his death had he missed her so much. Then, he had been too worried about the hell she must've been going through which distracted him a little from noticing her absent. He had kept track of her even if it was from a distance. Maybe the absence of her companionship had become unbearable due to the fact he was constantly haunted by the words he had accidently over heard that day in the office. It made his heart ache more but the more he thought about the pain, the more it seemed to be something he couldn't quite describe. He missed more their friendship, but also the illusions and dreams he had carelessly allowed himself to have. Images of what could've been if Bones had just been able to love him back.

Amy had been very supportive so far. More than he had expected or even imagined she'd be. He knew she didn't miss the expression that crossed his face whenever he thought of his Bones. The pained expression that seemed to had gradually adapted to one he wore quite regularly. He wasn't sure why, but Amy respected his privacy and never asked or pressed for answer. Booth knew she must've been itching for details but he never noticed signs of it being so. Instead she occupied herself by being a great host, allowing Booth to choose his time to come to her if he ever needed to talk.

He had stared at his phone for hours all week now. He wanted to call, and hear her voice but he was cowardly avoiding it. Afraid that the feelings he had been trying to suppress the past few days, _trying_ being the operative word, would resurface causing him to start all over again.

He had just walked into the kitchen for something to drink when again he felt the need to call. He took out his phone and held it in the palm of his hand and scrolled down in his contact list stopping at her name.

_Bones. _He thought.

All he had to do was press talk and he'd be somehow connected again with her.

"Just call her." Amy suggested. Her voice had come out of nowhere and startled him.

"What?" he asked as he was brought back to reality. He held on to his phone. He hadn't felt the need to hide it in embarrassment from Amy.

"You should know that I tried." She said smiling even though it didn't quite meet her deep green eyes. She had her hair pulled into a messy ponytail and was wearing her exercising clothes. It consisted of just a gray and black trainings bra and black short tights and any other guy would've been extremely turned on by the sight of the beautiful woman across him. Her nice slim features she maintained fit by keeping in shape with daily exercises. It wasn't that Booth felt nothing when he saw her like this because he'd be lying if he said he didn't. He couldn't control everything about his body. It was just that his mind couldn't quite capture the sexyness Amy Sheppard radiated. All he saw at the moment was his friend.

Booth noted that she wasn't sweating yet, which meant she had just come out of her weight room because of the noise she probably heard.

_Damn alarm clock_, he thought.

"What did you try?" He asked smiling back. Like her smile his didn't meet his eyes either.

"I tried to wait and I'm willing to continue trying, but if you're so completely miserable here maybe you should go back before we start working on any cases." She explained. Her smile had faded as her eyes dropped to the phone he was holding.

Booth sigh. He knew he had been selfish by not sharing everything with him but it wasn't at all because he didn't trust her because he did. He just didn't want to burden her with his sadness. Now though it seemed that he had failed miserably.

"I know you miss her, and I may not know what exactly happened but it doesn't seem to get any easier." Amy continued noting that Booth hadn't turned angry or upset at her meddling.

Booth wasn't sure if Amy knew who he missed, he had yet to talk about his Bones, but she had briefly picked up the signals years ago so he could imagine if she had drawn her own conclusions by now. And in all honestly he didn't blame her. He was being completely pathetic wallowing around the apartment. Barely listening to his own conversations with her and staring at his phone every few hours like an idiot. If he had to endure another few weeks here he had to actually make a attempt to try because so far he was letting the misery have him. And Seeley Booth did not give up. He needed to step up and fight this. He needed a case.

"You're right Amy. I do miss her but I need this." He said decisive.

--

Though Amy had been the one who suggested it the admittance of Booth missing whoever it was that he was missing stung. She had a fair idea who it was that had been lingering in his friends head constantly. Making him miserable by creeping into his thoughts randomly. She had been doing her best to get his attention, and not just for her benefit, because she couldn't deny she still felt extremely attracted to the handsome FBI agent, it was mostly for his own. If she was correct in her assumptions than his partner Dr. Temperance Brennan had broken his heart. She herself had broken a few in her life time but she had never had the effect Dr. Brennan had on Booth, from any of the men she had hurt. She'd never seen a man in so much pain. First Amy figured that whatever Dr. Brennan had done was pretty bad but Booth's willingness to call her even though he resisted the urge told her that it probably wasn't the case. No man would ever want to call the woman that had done him so wrong. This led to Amy's second theory which also was immediately turned down, Booth had been the one kicked to the curve for getting caught doing something wrong.

She knew though that Booth just wasn't 'that' guy. He respected women. Any other straight man willing to stay with a single woman, like her, in her apartment for any length of time would've made a move by now. The fact that Booth hadn't so little as looked at her that way, even during her careless flirting, just strengthened her point.

Amy had hoped that he'd open up or break down in the first few days, but he hadn't. He kept himself together and took his beatings in silent. He couldn't help looking sad but at least he had made an attempt to laugh at her jokes even if he wasn't quite there. The sadness that lingered in his eyes was deep and it would take long for him to heal but she was sure Booth was strong enough to overcome it. Amy wasn't the kind of person to lie and say that she just wanted Booth to get better because he was a great friend. She had other motives. Motives she wasn't afraid to act on at the first sign of Booth recuperation.

--

A few days later…

Angela tapped her pen against her desk nervously. It had been exactly two weeks now. Two weeks and not a word about Booth from her best friend. She knew Brennan must be panicking. He had promised he had called, yet so far he hadn't. If he started breaking promises now then he would create the possibility of breaking the most important one. Coming back. Surely he knew that. He had to. Angela was sincerely terrified of what that would do to her friend. And she was under strict orders from her husband to not call or contact Booth, in any way, shape or form, not even smoke signals, unless it was a complete emergency. No such emergency had happened yet and she was becoming frustrated. She could hardly concentrate on her work. She was a mess. And to make matters worse, though her best friend hadn't exactly gone back to rationalizing she hadn't spoken about Booth either. Angela was getting sick of this situation. All she wanted was for her friends to be happy.

_Was that too much to ask?! _ She thought as she stared at her ceiling. Her purpose was to reach someone from above.

As if as a sign from God Brennan walked into her office seconds later.

"Ange, can we talk?" Brennan asked. Angela's face lit up.

_The magic words have been spoken. _

"Sure sweetie, what's up?" she asked calm pulling her 'game' face on. She quickly stood up and suggested they sat on the couch.

Once seated Brennan took a deep breath before she talked.

"Booth hasn't called has he?" Angela blurted out, not at all surprised at her lack of self control.

"Because he will, sweetie." She added more for reassuring herself then Brennan, who didn't seem at all panicked.

"Ange, I'm actually glad he hasn't yet," Brennan began. Angela eyes almost bulged out. "What do you mean? Sweetie, please don't start with the rationalizing and—" Brennan interrupted her panicked friend who had left the couch and began pacing.

"No Ange you've got it wrong, I mean I do want to rationalize but I figured out that—" Now it was Brennan who got interrupted by one of her younger students. Though the young man seemed to be scared to death to even interrupt he was somewhat in control of himself. "There is a call for you Dr. Brennan." He said his voice slightly shaken. Angela's face lit up again.

_Please let it be him._ She begged.

"Who is it?" Brennan asked. There was a new edge on her tone of voice. Fear maybe? Angela wasn't sure.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth." The student answered.

--

If Dr. Temperance Brennan didn't know any better, she'd say that she actually felt her heart skip a beat at the mention of her partner's name. Her pulse did however seem to speed up. Brennan thanked the student who gratefully headed back to his other occupation and turned to her friend.

"Do you mind?" she asked as she gestured at Angela's phone. Brennan could've easily gone back to her office and take the call there, but she felt the strange need to have her best friend close by just in case. Her feelings and her reaction towards them had been unpredictable lately. And even though she was figuring things out she was still unsure if any future outburst would occur. She picked up the phone realizing her hand was slightly trembling.

"Booth?" she said uncertain after she brought the phone to her ear.

"_Yeah, it's me."_ The familiar male voice answered.

Brennan felt something new at the sound of her partner's voice. It almost felt like the world had stopped around her and as irrational as that sounded what was even more strange was that strange feeling she'd been waking up with for days, a feeling that hadn't allowed her to eat or sleep well or even concentrate on her work, all subsided by hearing Booth again.

--

Booth had been walking around with a broken heart for two whole weeks. A pain that seemed to only double every day he was away from D.C. Away from Temperance Brennan, but at hearing the sound of her voice again the ache seemed a little less. It still hurt like hell, he wasn't going to lie to himself, but it really seemed less bad. Maybe that was all what he needed to make this work. Call her so that he could get used to the idea of being just friends. He knew he couldn't face her yet but hearing her voice didn't seem to cause him that much pain.

"_I'm glad you finally called."_ She said.

_You and me both. _He thought

"Yeah, I'm sorry I hadn't before." He figured it was best not to give any reason. That way he wouldn't have to lie.

"So how are you liking it in L.A." she asked. Her voice had a edge to it almost as if she were nervous or something.

"It's," _almost unbearable without you here._ "okay I guess. So, any new cases?" He wasn't sure if he actually cared if she had a new case or not. What burned his curiosity was who her temporary partner was. But he didn't dare ask her directly.

--

Brennan bit her bottom lip. She'd never been so nervous talking to Booth.

_It's just Booth_, she told herself out of habit even if she now knew he wasn't just that.

Could she tell him that she refused to work with anyone that wasn't him? That she had called one of the best FBI agents in D.C., other than Booth of course, inept and intolerable. That she couldn't bear the thought of a new partner and that she so desperately wanted him to come back?

"We have no current cases." Was all that came out.

--

"Oh." He simply answered. He wasn't sure if she was avoiding to talk about her partner if she had one. Like he had dodged that question before. Of course he wasn't being completely honest but Bones hated lies as much as he did. She would never tell one, she was direct and honest. Too direct and honest on some occasions.

"Booth, I miss you." She then said. Booth's heart began beating faster. He knew he was letting himself hope again so he purposely thought of her words.

_Never more than friends_, he told himself.

"Yeah, I miss you too." He told her. The words were true, but they still felt like a lie to him. He didn't just miss her. It was much more than just simply missing someone, but he knew where he stood.

--

Brennan couldn't believe she had said the words out loud but they left her mouth before she allowed her brain to process them. She told herself repeatedly to be careful next time even though the words had never felt so true before. She missed him. She missed everything about him. And as she waited for his response she felt as if her heart had momentarily stopped, again something entirely impossible unless she was going into cardiac arrest and she was in perfect health. Luckily he had answered her just like she hoped he would and she released a breath she wasn't even aware she'd been holding. He missed her too.

--

Amy waved at Booth to get his attention. She knew the person on the other line was most likely Dr. Brennan because it had been Amy herself who had ordered him to call his partner before she left the apartment and headed to the bureau. Amy had received a call about a possible case which meant she and Booth would soon go back to work. It also meant that she couldn't have a distracted partner. Hence the call she ordered him to make. She was back though and they were running late if they wanted a look at the crime scene. She didn't want to be insistent or appear jealous, even if part of her was, but they had almost no time left.

She indicated the time on her watch. Booth nodded and began reaching for his suit jacket.

--

Brennan wanted to ask him if he could come back, but she knew it be selfish. He had explicitly said that he needed this. But she continued to feel the need to have him here with her, working on cases , eating at the diner or Thai food at her apartment while they bickered back and forth about nothing that mattered in particular. Those were the things she had gotten so used to over the past few years without even realizing it. She wanted those things so desperately right now. She wanted Booth back.

"Booth—"

--

"Bones, I gotta head out something about a case but I'll call you as soon as I can okay." Booth said quickly.

"_Oh, okay I'll talk to you then._" She answered.

Booth registered something else in her voice this time but he didn't have to analyze what it was.

"Bye Bones." He said almost sad to be hanging up again.

"_Bye Booth._"

Booth clicked of his phone and turned to Amy Sheppard his new partner for now. He smiled at her sincerely, the smile that met his eyes and radiated his face.

"Has anyone told you how sexy you look in your uniform." He said not being able to help himself.

Amy blushed and looked almost… surprised?

"Hold your horses there cowboy, you're stealing my lines." She said teasingly.

They headed down to the door to start their first official case together.

**A/N: Just a reminder guys Bones will be returning soon; TOMORROW YAY!(It's 1 A.M. where I live when I post this) So the next update will most likely follow this weekend, or maybe Friday, not sure. Soon though, I just have to… get started on it... while I'm not that distracted. Ooh and for those of you who have seen the preview doesn't there seem to be something a little off with David B.? Like maybe he's not really into it or maybe he's too comfortable, I dunno just something? Or is it my slight paranoia or maybe reading too much fanfiction has slightly altered my view of the world? Anyone?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N; Sorry for the delay, new Bones episode makes me CRAZY!! I'm out of the wack for AT LEAST 48 hours. But I've been quarantined and back with TWO… yes TWO chapters following each other almost directly! I'd like to thank a wonderful LuvinBnB for being my Beta on this one!**

**THANKS sooooooooo much for the reviews/alerts/favorites!!! And it's official!! I have received my first THREAT, never thought I'd be happy about that certain piece of information but yessir! It means I'm doing something good! Right? I wrote the next upcoming chapters in fear. Though it did brighten my day considerably being threatened to disable my enter key has not been taken lightly Texaslover9!;) Anyway I promise that Amy will get on your nerves just as much as needed. There will be no going overboard(too much) **

**Booth is to me…**

**Sunshine after 365 days of darkness **

**Better than my obsession with cookie dough ice cream**

**The Holy Grail**

**Get my point?... Other words; I will not taint his image! He will always be a knight and shining armor… you might not like him much at some point of this story(necessary) but he will never disappoint and you won't fail to love him! **

**Disclaimer; I do not, though I wish every day I did, own Bones!**

--

Angela pretended to be busy with the Angelator as Brennan spoke to Booth. She was just too damn curious to be polite enough to excuse herself and allow her friend some privacy. At least she could take comfort in the fact that Brennan had asked to take the phone call here, instead of her own office. It had to mean something right, that maybe she wanted her there just in case.

She was glad she had stayed either way. Her heart swelled and her mind did a double take when Brennan had said three little words, of her own will and without rationalizing, to her partner. Of course it hadn't been the three words Angela initially had wanted to hear but even so, it was a start.

"Booth…"

Her heart had stopped when she overheard the mixture of desperation, fear, and resolution in her friend's voice when Brennan said her partner's name.

_This might be it…_

She waited for more but it seemed Brennan was cut off because the next words were those of the end of a conversation. For a second there, Angela wondered if she needed to be resuscitated.

_No, I'm fine, s_he told herself, while she took a deep breath.

She turned around not sure what to expect.

--

Brennan willed the tears that had welled up in her eyes to go away. She hated feeling so confused and helpless. She wanted to be the one he was rushing off to get for a case. Not the one standing on the sidelines. Luckily, Angela was right there which kept her tears from spilling.

"Sweetie, you okay?" Angela asked. Those seemed to be her friend's trademark words. She didn't feel like pretending she was fine when she knew she wasn't, so instead she shrugged. She always thought that the non-verbal indication was rude and discouraged her students to use it, but at the moment she didn't care.

--

Angela waited for her friend to say her two favorite words, "I'm Fine", but when she watched Brennan shrug instead, it almost rocked her foundation.

_This can't be good… Can it?_ She wondered.

"I will be when he gets back." Brennan said in a small voice Angela wasn't sure she was meant to hear.

But she had, and for the first time since her friend's breakdown, she felt like they were getting somewhere again. Temperance Brennan was actually feeling _and_ acknowledging that she was. It had to be the breaking point of Angela's reason of existence, but instead of joy, she felt extreme concern. If these were the signs of Brennan's defensive wall cracking, it meant that sooner or later the entire wall would come crashing down. If that did happen, they'd all be walking on thin ice. One wrong move and she was sure they would lose her forever.

--

As the weeks pass by, Brennan lets her guard down slowly, showing more and more of those cracks in her wall. She works in and out of Limbo, and in the mean time, Booth tries to lock up a great part of his heart while he works with Amy Sheppard. He deals with being away from Bones, and starts to accept his new fate as just her friend.

--

_At least he was calling more._ Brennan thought.

Yes, she could take comfort in that.

Booth had been calling her much more frequently during the course of the next few weeks. They spoke animatedly on the phone and bickered like they used to, and though she was constantly on the verge of blurting out words along, 'When are you coming back', and, 'I need you', she controlled herself. Whatever that needed to be said would have to happen in person, she knew that. Angela had explicitly told her that the conversation she and Booth needed to have had to happen when they were face to face. It didn't matter to Brennan either way, she just wanted to get this over with already. Feelings were not her strong suit and she hated feeling confused and fuzzy all the time. She wanted things to be clear.

--

Booth had called her much more often, and was finally coming to terms with his feelings and his thoughts. He still desperately wanted to be with his Bones, but he knew now that he'd rather have her as a friend than not at all. He hadn't wanted to give in, though he had on more than just one occasion. He told himself that he needed to do this, he needed to let the actuality of the situation sink in. _The reality_. It still hurt, but hearing her laugh on the phone made it much better. All he wanted was for her to be happy. Content in her rationality, if that was the way she felt more secure. He told himself that he wasn't giving up. No, he couldn't bear the thought of giving up. He was merely letting her have what she wanted and needed. He didn't want to cause her distress. He knew she hated to be confused, which meant it was best if he stopped confusing her. It was best that way. Now the only thing left was the uncertainty of whether he was ready or not to face her. He wanted to be there for her again. He wanted to talk to her and make her laugh and see her blue eyes shimmer with joy. Bicker pointlessly and see her sometimes feigned frustration, knowing that a smile was just along the surface, just waiting to make its appearance.

He knew he'd be tempted once he saw Bones again. Tempted to just take her into his arms whenever she stood close or gazed into his eyes. And with that temptation he usually felt the uncertainty to whether he would act on his impulses or not. Now however he wasn't unsure anymore about whether he would act impulsively when her eyes gazed into his, causing his pulse to quicken and his heart to pound ravenously, threatening to burst out of his chest. He knew that even if his body would most definitely react that way, nothing would follow.

What he feared now was the pain. The concern of closing that gap was now pain in the realization that it was never going to happen. He would never know how her lips would feel against his.

He had accepted it, but could he face it? He wanted to see her, but was he willing to constantly deal with the pain? He scoffed at even questioning it. This was his Bones. _His_ Bones, in so many ways than just the one he wanted most.

--

Amy Sheppard saw the change in Booth from the moment he made the first phone call. He seemed calmer, at ease. He was stilling hurting, there was no doubt about that, but the hurt was slightly clouded whenever he talked to her. It was almost like whenever he'd pick up the phone to dial her number, he would throw an imaginary sheet over all the hurt and just talk. And boy did Booth and Dr. Brennan talk. Sometimes the conversations seemed endless. They would talk about everything and he'd be engrossed in whatever she had to say. "I don't know what that means." Amy overheard him say once. She rolled her eyes, hardly anyone knew what Dr. Brennan was saying half the time. The teasing voice Booth had said it with must've meant that it had been more than just a question, as if the line meant something else. By the cheeky grin that appeared on his face seconds later she was knew she was right. His answer, "No, I am NOT mocking you Bones." only confirmed her suspicions.

Though Amy envied Dr. Brennan for having such a great partner, the sincerity of Booths happiness to just be able to talk to her again, despite all his hurt, had her filled with more sympathy for her friend. She knew he wasn't fully recovered but he was most definitely getting better. He was smiling and laughing, more with his partner on the phone than with her but that didn't matter. The point was he was getting better. This meant he would soon be leaving and through all the weeks that had past she had given him time to heal. The time was near to finally make her move or at least show him that her interest in him was serious.

No more, 'accidentally on purpose' barging into the bathroom when he was showering. No more wise cracks or indirect comments about his sexual activities, or the lack there of. No more walking around the apartment with damp hair and only a short towel wrapped around her naked chest and body, just to see if she could get a reaction. _Any_ reaction. It's seemed though that Booth was a man made out of stone. Despite the occasional blush and the unnecessary clearing of the throat, he was respectful. He never stared at her chest when she wore daring cocktail dresses to dinner. Sure he briefly gazed in the beginning of the night, but it would be just to comment how good she looked and it would end there. He flirted back but not enough to give her any sort of indication that he was interested.

It wasn't just about the sex, even though she knew that too would be pretty amazing if it ever came to it. She wanted a relationship with Booth. He was a catch, she knew that now more than ever. There were hardly any guys left like him and Amy could easily see herself fall hard, even more than she had already. She wanted the relationship to result into something more eventually, something meaningful. She had the field. Just because he hadn't made a play for her didn't mean he would never get to it. If it wasn't going to work out with Dr. Brennan like he had hinted to, then he would have to settle down with someone else. Right? He wouldn't settle for a life of loneliness. He would want to get married and have a brother or sister for Parker one day, Amy could give him those things.

They were already friends and in his time of need he had come to her. It had to mean something. It did to her and she wasn't going to let the opportunity just slip out of her hands. She would make her intentions clear and wait until he was ready.

--

Booth was nervous about bringing the subject up. For the past few weeks he had gotten used to living with Amy. She was fun to be around and there was just something there that clicked with them. He never felt ashamed or embarrassed when he opened up his heart to her, even when he knew he sounded pathetic, running away because a woman didn't have mutual feelings for him. Even if said woman was your best friend and one of the two people you cared for the most in life. Instead, Amy had been understanding and had actually helped by just being a great friend. Then there was also the fact that they were great partners. Together they were able to solve four fresh cases and two cold ones.

It wasn't like working with Bones, though he had to get used to working without her. When he worked with Amy they were equal. Amy had great instincts and followed her gut, which never failed to coincide with his. They finished each other's sentences and solving cases was actually _easy_. And it wasn't just at work that they seemed parallel. Even when they got back to the apartment Booth felt comfortable.

But even if Amy seemed just like the perfect match for him, he wanted to go back. Sure his relationship with Bones was challenging, for one, they constantly bickered. Bones was all brain and often mocked him for using his 'gut'. She was a big believer in science and had a lot to learn about people. She was stubborn and it took a great deal out of him to guide her along the right path.

The thing though, was that he loved to bicker with his Bones.

He loved that she was made out of science, and she taught him new things every day.

Guiding her to be more of a people person was probably one of the greatest jobs he's ever had.

And the fact that she was stubborn only meant that there was hardly ever a dull moment in his life with her.

Whether it was when they were working and going head on, on a case, or when they went for a drive and she wanted to go behind the wheel, Bones was always taking more out of him.

And even though they weren't parallel, their lines intersected, which made their relationship even better. He loved a challenge as much as he loved his Bones. So now it was time to head back home, all he had to do was tell Amy.

**Don't forget to leave a review! It really makes my day knowing that you guys out there are reading this!! **

**Okay so this was how the ORIGINAL Authors Note started… **

**A/N; Yeah, yeah I know how horrible I've been for not updating sooner. I was so excited to post this one and it should've been up two days ago but with my building frustration with Hart Hanson lately I just got distracted while I planned on various way to kidnap and torture him until he gave me some more B&B luvin! Did you see it guys? I mean how can we go so hot and heavy in OBVIOUSE sexual tension and flirtation in Night at the Bones Museum to downhill 'just friendship' again in the six episode that follow. Okay so yeah there was the Foreclosure episode with Booth's pops, super adorable, I know I admit it was cute, and at the end of Greasy Gamer and X-files too.. . but let's just suppose I'm not that perceptive and I lock my imagination box up… are you with me?... how am I suppose to see these two crave, and love each other? Forgive me for wanting the lip-lock action I was promised!!!! I am SOOOO not up to waiting till freaking season finale for Hart to make his move and rip out my heart in the process by letting me wait till next season to see what happens next. Only thing I'm kind of happy about is that at least Hodgela are getting some drama action!! Poor Hodgy!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N; As promised Chapter 6 and it's only been what a day? Since my last update… Okay don't quote me on that it might've been two days… First I want to give a big/appreciative/grandiose THANKS to my wonderful Beta, ****Cally**** a.k.a ****LuvinBnB****!! She's been amazingly helpful and has been going to bed very late, probably because of this story… THANKS again!! Texasloves9 has informed me that my enter key is safe=) makes me very happy!! I'm not sure if it will stay that way though, I feel your eyes watching me=P and it's a minefield in my brain! I'm trying hard not to step on explosives.**

**So what we have here is the Convo we all wish didn't have to happen, but was necessary sowwy, and BOOTH-Y-LiCiOUS returns to D.C.!! Yessir, we begin climbing that mountain guys… and if you thought you had already started climbing… well that was just the bumpy beginning of a trail… we have barely boarded the train, Elvis has not even planned to leave the building yet… **

**There will be fluff, for those who crave some, not exactly the kind you may expect but if you read the original intentions of where I was headed with the story(on my page) then you know that soon we will have a case… Well I'm not going to say much more I guess you guys just have to keep on checking out this story!**

**Next update will be soon!**

**Start the reading… now…**

--

Booth sat across from Amy at the breakfast table. She was unconsciously tying her blonde hair into a messy ponytail, while all her attention was diverted to the sports section in the morning paper that lay spread out on the glass table. It was Sunday, early in the morning, and though he had all week to tell her that he was leaving tomorrow, it had never seemed like the right time. Between driving around during their case free week, and even a yacht trip with some of the buddies from the bureau, it seemed like they were both enticed in just enjoying the warm L.A. weather while they still could.

He was still in his gray sweatpants and flannel white shirt, the clothes he had slept in. She was wearing a slightly oversized FBI shirt and shorts. Booth didn't cease to be amazed at how comfortable she looked in her home despite having him around. Sure he felt the same way, but it was still different. Amy wasn't like any of the women he'd lived with, even if their relationship was based on mere friendship. He'd actually enjoyed spending some time here in L.A., especially this week, his last week. Maybe it was because he knew he would soon be seeing his Bones again on a regular basis, in almost exactly twenty-four hours. Every time he reminded himself of that fact his stomach did a flip. He was both anxious and excited, even if he dreaded the pain because as much as he longed to see her again, he knew that the hurt wouldn't fail to appear at some point.

All he had left to do now was tell the woman across him that he was leaving. It hadn't occurred to him why he was stalling. Amy was his friend. Yes, they grew much closer in the past few weeks but not significantly to feel, this—guilt?—and all because he was going to inform her he was leaving. Maybe it was because he waited so long to do so. Actually he waited until the very last minute. He knew whatever, or however, he said it, it still wasn't going to sound remotely good. God he felt like an unappreciative jerk.

--

Amy drew the cup of coffee to her lips and took a sip. She didn't tear her eyes from the newspaper she was so 'intently' reading, but she could feel Booth's eyes on her. She was well aware of the fact that Booth was leaving tomorrow. Last week she had unintentionally overheard him talking on the phone with his boss, informing him that he was returning the upcoming week to his position. Amy was surprised when she felt her heart almost drop and an uncomfortable feeling settle in the pit of her stomach from the news. She accepted it long ago that he had to return back home eventually and even decided that she had to tell Booth the interest she held for him. But the short time they still had left together had caught her off guard.

Amy had waited for him to breach the subject of his departure for days, but he seemed to have been stalling all week. She was confused at first at why he would keep it from her, but as the days passed on, she saw that he continued to put it off. Though she couldn't exactly guess why he would do such a thing, she didn't question it. She had been having too much fun driving around L.A. with him and she couldn't think of a more perfect day like Saturday had been. They had gone out to sea with a couple of friends from the bureau on a yacht, and though Booth had only known them for a few weeks, he seemed to have quickly adapted with her friends and it had been the same vice versa. Before she knew it, it was like they had all been friends for a decade and the atmosphere had been one of friendly banter and amusement as they laughed and told stories. It never ceased to amaze Amy how well Booth fitted into her world and she knew he had noticed too, even if he hadn't mentioned it.

But it didn't change the fact that he still hadn't said anything about regressing back to his D.C. life.

She had read the passage on Friday's hockey game three times now and she still had no clue what exactly the article entailed. Frustrated with herself for also stalling on her own conversation, she turned the page. When she heard him sigh deeply she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"So, what time is your plane leaving tomorrow?" she asked nonchalantly. She didn't look up from her paper, instead she concentrated on another article unable to meet his eyes. She did however hear him gasp slightly.

"H-how'd you—"

"I overheard you talking to your boss earlier this week." She said finally looking up. She saw his own frustration and even guilt in his eyes. She smiled hoping it would make him feel slightly better. She needed him to be his normal self when she told him what she had been planning to say all week. She didn't want any residual feelings of guilt or worry towards her to cloud his judgment on everything she had to say.

"I'm sorry." He said, ashamed and looking down as he held onto the mug of coffee before him, tracing his thumb on a small illustration of chickens. He had grown quite attached to the mug from the moment he laid eyes on it and Amy smiled again at the memory.

"It's okay Booth, I'm glad you're going back." She assured him. Though the words weren't exactly true, they were what her friend needed. She reached one hand over the table and slightly squeezed one of his. His deep brown eyes finally met hers and he smiled, though she knew the smile would disappear as soon as she spoke her next few words.

"We need to talk." She said straight up. Booth facial expression didn't disappoint. His smile faded and his brows furrowed in confusion. She didn't want to beat around the bush any longer. She needed her feelings out in the open.

"What's up?" he asked cautiously she noted.

"Booth, I have feelings for you." She began. Slight shock appeared on his face. Then it changed to apprehension, as if he had anticipated her statement. He was just about to speak when Amy interrupted him. She knew it wasn't fair to him, to add to his load of worries. He was just getting his own feelings in check and recovering from a heart break.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not asking or expecting anything from you. Now." She added. He remained silent processing her words. She smiled, partly relieved she was finally getting things out into the open. Complete honesty.

"I know you're going through a whole lot right now and I really don't mean to pressure you, and I'm not going to. I'm your friend before anything else and all I want is for you to be okay. And truth is, even if you try your hardest, things between you and Dr. Brennan might never be quite okay. At least not on your side of things." He seemed to want to say something at that but then hesitated, obviously seeing her point.

"Amy—"he began, his face pained. She knew what was coming next. Rejection. She had expected it.

"Just hear me out here Booth." She almost begged.

--

Booth stared into her deep green eyes as she pled to be heard out. He knew where he stood. He didn't think he'd ever be able to be romantically involved with anyone. Not at the moment, and though he wasn't sure, probably never again. But as he stared into her eyes, he saw that even though Amy appeared confident as she spoke, deep down there was more to it. He inhaled deeply and gave her the chance she had asked him for and remained quiet.

"I have feelings for you and I know we could be something great if we ever decide to give it a chance, but I also know that you first have to get back to D.C. and see how everything plays out there. I don't know what will happen, but I needed you to be clear on how I felt. I know you might only feel friendship for me now, but maybe…" she trailed off.

_Maybe?_ He was unable to even think that was remotely a possibility.

She must've noticed his complete denial that it could ever be an option, because she drew her own deep breath and straightened up.

"Well, I needed you to know where I stood. I'll wait." She said determined.

Booth shook his head. "Amy, don't. Right now I—"

"—Exactly. Right now." She said making her point. She didn't need an answer now. "I understand Booth." She said sincerely.

"Don't waste your time." He hated the idea of her spending any kind of time waiting for him. He could never love anyone but Bones, even if they never got there.

"I won't. In time I'll get my answer." She said smiling again. It wasn't forced or anything, Booth noted. It was just relief and maybe a hint of fear.

That's what he felt right now.

Even more fear.

--

Monday…

Booth was once again in the D.C. airport. After the conversation with Amy, he expected things to be awkward when he left, but they hadn't. Amy seemed almost relieved at finally letting out what she had probably been holding in for some time. With a lot of light flirtatious comments, she sent him off, and he couldn't help but think how much the woman amazed him sometimes.

He routinely claimed his luggage as he nervously thought of seeing Bones again. It had been almost two months since he had last seen her and he couldn't wait to look into those pale blue eyes again. He flashed his badge, not wanting to stand in line because the quicker he saw Bones, the sooner he could breathe normally again.

--

"I'm nervous, Ange." Brennan said, her voice almost shaky. Soon she'd be face to face with Booth again.

Booth, whom she hadn't seen in almost two months.

Booth, her partner, her best friend, and so much more.

Booth, and his tall and broad figure, and his deep brown eyes.

She felt all these irrational feelings she couldn't explain. All these strange emotions that seemed to attack her from all angles, and though she had to admit it was a bit overwhelming, it wasn't exactly unpleasant. She was looking forward to seeing her partner again. She wanted to see him, almost needed it.

"Relax, he should be here in a few minutes his plane just la—"something cut Angela off. Brennan looked at her best friend with concern. The last thing she needed right now was to deal with Angela and her lectures. She was of course very appreciative, because without her best friend, she might have never come to terms with the fact that she had feelings, strong ones, brooding inside of her.

"What Angela?" Brennan asked. But instead of answering, her friend pointed in the direction of the crowd as a small grin appeared on her face.

"Booth!" Angela squealed.

Brennan turned her head almost immediately in the direction of Angela's pointing finger. The figure she had been waiting for, for so long, was standing right there. He was only a couple of feet away and it was like the world had stopped. Completely impossible, and beyond ridiculous, going against everything she was taught in physics and science, but it really did seem that way. All those silly poems she never seemed to quite understand and those expressions that felt like childish imaginative ways of thinking seemed to hold some sort of reason to her, as Temperance Brennan stared at the man who seemed to now have noticed her too, as a charming smile appeared on his face. The charming smile that always seemed to be reserved for her.

For her and her alone.

Her pulse quickened and her stomach was turning in a pleasant way as she locked her gaze with his. As she continued to just melt in his brown eyes she noticed a twinkle in them. Quite impossible to adequately describe but it was there. Before she knew it, she was making her way towards him, walking quickly and leaving a startled Angela behind. He did the same, neither actually caring that there were more people in the airport. Their gaze was unbroken, never leaving one another, not even to blink. When she was finally close enough to reach for him, without even stopping to think or rationalize, her arms flew around his neck, as he dropped both his suitcase and duffle bag on the floor.

"Booth…" was all that escaped her, almost as a whisper as she inhaled his scent again. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and with a safe and rested feeling, came on of belonging.

--

"Bones…" was the only way he could respond as he held the woman he loved so much in his arms. His heart beat was so completely out of control it seemed almost ridiculous. He knew that this was probably unseemly for the state of mind he had worked so hard to build, but for one split second he didn't care, as he had his arms wrapped around Bones.

_Finally, back with Bones._ He thought in relief. He could breathe again.

--

_Idiots._ Angela thought, shaking her head as she reached the two partners who were still wrapped in a tight embrace. She wasn't sure what she was going to do with the two of them if they didn't talk soon. The amount of love they were radiating was impossible to miss. Forget about the sexual tension just continuously building up. When a good thirty seconds passed and they still held each other, Angela figured it was probably time to break it off. As much as she hated it, she knew neither of the two was going to be able to just go ahead and confess their undying love for the other in the crowded airport. It was hardly a suitable place, and lets face it, neither of the two probably had the guts…yet.

--

Brennan quickly let go of Booth the moment Angela cleared her throat. This was hardly any way to greet her partner. Her _friend_. She wasn't sure what had come over her, but as the feeling didn't fade, she had to control herself until she was ready to talk. She felt cold and lost when he let go of her, leaving the correct amount of space between them and blushed slightly when she suddenly fought the urge to jump back into his arms. She tried to meet his eyes, but as soon as they let go of each other he turned to look at Angela, who was standing right behind them.

"Angela!" He said excitedly. He reached out and embraced her and she smiled happily. Their hug was over much quicker then Brennan and Booth's had been.

"We missed you there hot stuff." Angela said, unable to help herself as she was still smiling. Booth blushed as he usually did, and met Brennan's eyes once again. As their gaze held, it felt like it had been another eternity.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you… guys." He said holding his eyes on hers a little longer before turning back to Angela. There was a short pause before Booth spoke again. Brennan was quiet and felt almost shy, how unusual she thought. She had never felt that way in Booth's presence before.

"I'm starving! Airplane food has not improved." He said smiling slightly. He looked back at Brennan for maybe a reaction and again she was lost for words. She should say something, anything for that matter, though it seemed like her words were constricted in the back of her throat. It was highly unlikely that she had developed some sort of disease averting her to speak in less than a few minutes. Booth's eyes didn't leave hers and it was almost like he was the one preventing her to speak purposely as his deep brown eyes seemed to lose themselves into hers. She knew the concept was ludicrous, but at the moment, not much made sense.

"You guys should head for the diner, I bet you missed it." Angela suggested. Brennan didn't miss the look Angela gave her when Booth wasn't looking, even if she couldn't quite decipher what it was that she was trying to say.

"Yeah, I have." Booth said sheepishly. His eyes met hers once again but this time something flickered in them. "You're not coming?" he asked, almost in a panic. Both Brennan and Angela threw him a confused and surprised look.

--

Angela was so sure that Booth would jump at the chance of some alone time with Brennan. She was completely caught off guard when he almost seemed afraid at the idea of being alone with his partner.

"Yeah, I need to head back to the lab." Angela said quickly. She didn't _have_ to go back but she thought it was best to let the two clueless love birds have some time to reunite, even if Booth showed reluctance to the idea.

_Must be the jetlag_, she figured.

--

Brennan was confused. Booth almost seemed like he might not want to go to the diner with her. She must've read his intentions wrong. She was never good at reading people. That had to be it. But she also saw something flicker in his eyes. Something she'd never seen before. Again she must've read him wrong. At least that's what she hoped.

--

He knew he should've sounded more subtle, less panicked, but he couldn't help himself. Even though he had been more than just happy, actually filled with joy, when he saw Bones, the thought of being alone with her sunk in and the panic, pain, and reality of the situation returned. It was as if a cold bucket of ice water was thrown over him.

_Just friends._ He reminded himself.

"I guess we should head out then." He said trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

He reached down for his duffle bag but when a hand suddenly grabbed his arm, he froze.

"You want some help Booth?" Bones offered in an unfamiliar tone. He could've easily replied, but the intensity of what a simple touch of hers felt like stopped his tracks. He had allowed himself to divulge in their hug earlier but they were back to reality. As much as he hated it, the pain he had been able to suppress, again threatened to resurface. He slowly moved his arm out of hers and forced a smile.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I allowed you to carry my luggage Bones." He asked rhetorically as he started towards Angela who was already heading out. He tried to make it sound jokingly but instead it sounded slightly more serious then how he meant it. He just hoped Bones didn't catch it, but just in case, he threw her one of his trademark smiles.

--

Brennan couldn't help but notice the sudden change in her partner as they drove back to the Jeffersonian to drop off Angela. It wasn't physically, it was more like in just a matter of a few seconds, he had turned almost cold towards her. They had hugged quite affectionately one moment and then the next, it was like everything had change.

How he seemed panicked at the idea of eating lunch with her.

How he stiffened and recoiled at her simple touch.

How he looked almost pained when all she tried to do was help.

And not to mention how even though Angela had offered enthusiastically to sit in the back seat of her car, he declined with the excuse that he needed to stretch his legs. Though not pleased with it, the only conclusion Brennan came to was that he was mad at her for her absurd reaction of embracing him so fierily. Though he hadn't exactly complained, it was the only thing she could think of that she might have done wrong, or out of the ordinary.

She was suddenly so confused as she thought it through over and over again. She hardly realized that Booth and Angela seemed to be casually conversing until she pulled up to the Jeffersonian.

"I guess I'll see you later Booth and you have to tell me all about this Amy gal." She warned him as she began stepping out of the car. Not before throwing Brennan another one of those looks, she couldn't decipher. He followed her and said something to Angela that Brennan couldn't quite hear. Angela however, smiled.

What were they talking about? And who was Amy? Brennan wondered, even more mystified.

"I'll talk to you later, Sweetie." Angela said to Brennan as Booth stepped into the passenger seat. Angela's words sounded almost like a warning.

"Sure Ange." Brennan answered, her eyes more on Booth as he buckled himself in. If he was still as reluctant as he was before to sit there he was disguising it well. Angela began walking towards the building and Booth shut his door. And they headed to the diner, a place they'd always been comfortable no matter what the circumstances.

**Puh-puh-puh please don't forget to review! **

**It keeps me motivated, I'll still write though!!**

**A/N; Glad you guys agree that HH might like the torturing of us fans! But hey I agree w/ you Texasloves9, I think we are masochistic when it comes to B&B because despite what HH does to us, there isn't a dry eye on Thursday nights(Or Wednesday for those lucky minions who live in Canada… they get it a day early right?) Bones is my heroin and I'm a addict!!! Just don't tell my mother… (though I suppose it's her fault)**

**Dry eye… that's the saying right? Again, English; not my first language, just trying to blend in…**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N; Okay… Things are NOT as bad as they seem. Remember when some of you said, 'Poor Booth' ? Well now it's 'Poor Brennan'…**

**I know I know all this angst yuck! Funny thing(not really) is that a certain 'm' and 'y' (Texasloves9=P) isn't even in D.C. yet, we JUST left L.A.… So really there is a lot more to come and it won't be all fun…**** again sowwy… **

**Quick explanation for what I am doing… **

**Brennan has always been demeaning, depicting, rationalizing etc, love, we've all seen it happen and sometimes we all fought the urge to strangle her so that she could 'get it on' with Booth already… HOWEVER we love her sooooo much anyway! And I personally think that her way of being is what makes her special. BUT here's the thing guys, I really need to shake Brennan up a bit, I know its mean (and I admit there is some HH frustration that's been building up) but I want her to completely break that guard of hers down so that when the time comes, (*wink*-*wink*) A certain Special Agent will get the COMPLETE and ENTIRE package… he will still have to deal with opening the box and sorting the items but that's a whole other thing, it's the package that matters… **

**So I hope I have pointed to the glimpse of light in that dark, dark tunnel… In time we will get there…**

**Just don't lose hope guys!!**

**I want to thank my wonderful/amazing beta Cally!, she's been on 3 hours of sleep mostly because of this story so I say we all owe her a bunch!!! THANKS!!**

**And all of you special, and wonderful people who have alerted/favorited/ and/or reviewed **** THANKS!!!! Keep 'em Coming guys!!!**

**Now Lets get to it!!**

---

Booth noticed how deep in thought his partner had been the entire ride to the Jeffersonian and again when they headed to the diner, and it didn't fail to register to him almost immediately that it was most likely his fault. Though he felt rigid and uncomfortable pretending he wanted just a friendship with her, he knew that, that was what she needed. He had to deal with it, he needed to loosen himself up. He wanted in no way to jeopardize the only thing he had left with her by acting what could be perceive as strange to her.

They stepped into the diner, a small bell announcing their presence causing a few familiar faces to turn their heads. They, Booth in particular, were greeted enthusiastically and he nodded, with a bright smile plastered on his face, toward the waitresses that seemed more than happy to welcome him back. They had obviously noted his absence, and it really did make him feel at home.

"It's good to see you again, it's been a while." The waitress Adriana said accusingly yet still smiling. She was young, maybe in her mid twenties, and though she was fairly good looking, Booth had never seen her more than a friend that never failed to bring him his pies.

"Just a few weeks." He said innocently.

"Still got my favorite?" he asked. The waitress giggled.

"Yup Agent Booth, pie is already parted for you!" Adriana said amused.

"The usual please." Bones said cutting in. She had already slid into their booth and though he followed, Booth couldn't help but notice she seemed almost annoyed.

"Right away Dr. Brennan." Adriana answered, not faltering her smile despite Brennan's clear disgruntled expression. She quickly walked away though, but not before throwing Booth one last smile. He returned it happily. When he turned his stare back to Bones her cold blue eyes almost caught him off guard.

"What's wrong Bones?" Booth asked alarmed. She however seemed suddenly all too fascinated with her surroundings, as she gazed around looking anywhere but at him. He knew it had been a mistake the moment he did it but he couldn't help himself. It was almost instinctive, seeing Bones bothered expression, when he reached for her hand across the table. He knew he shouldn't have but he no longer cared about how he felt at the moment. His concerns were for Bones.

"Hey…" he said trying to get her attention. Her eyes dropped to their hands and she seemed almost shocked, causing Booth to quickly pull his hands away, knowing now for sure it had been a mistake. He nervously leaned back and quickly rearranged his hurt expression before her eyes could reach his. She did the same as she leaned back and nervously pulled a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You okay?" he asked. She looked flustered. He was still searching her eyes but it took a minute before she finally locked hers with his. He instantly began reading them. She seemed confused and her earlier anger seemed to disappear. He saw something else, something warm, he hadn't seen in a long time. Not since a few years ago when he had faked his death. When he had returned, her eyes seemed to hold something warm and inviting that caused his heart to melt. Maybe it was her distinctive way of telling him she had missed him without actually saying the words.

"Yeah, I'm fine Booth." She said after a moment. "Did you find L.A. pleasing?" she asked. If Booth didn't know any better, the usually blunt Temperance Brennan sounded almost shy. He shook his head mentally. He must be imagining things, they had been apart for quite a while and he needed for them to get comfortable again.

"Yeah, it's was fine." Booth said smiling. He did enjoy L.A. even if he hadn't gone there for exactly pleasure. At his smile something flickered in Bones eyes. Again, if he didn't know any better, he'd say that what he saw was disappointment.

"How was your friend doing?" She asked again.

--

It wasn't until Angela had mentioned someone by the name of Amy that Brennan realized that she was still unsure with whom exactly Booth had been staying with. He had never cleared the subject during any of their conversations, and though she was sure he hadn't done it intentionally, Brennan knew he hadn't tried conversing about it, and she never pressed.

"Amy, was doing great, she _is_ doing great I mean." He corrected.

Brennan froze. Surely Booth hadn't been staying with a woman? She felt her chest tighten and a slight discomfort in her stomach that was not so pleasant.

"Amy?" she asked unsure.

"Yeah, Special Agent Amy Sheppard, you remember her right?" He suggested.

She recollected her thoughts and an image of a blonde agent sprung to mind from a case they worked on years ago. Brennan was instantly feeling sick though she wasn't sure it was possible to actually feel physically ill at the thought of Booth living for almost two months with another woman.

"You stayed with her…" her voice felt detached and though it wasn't meant to be, her words were more those of an accusation than a question.

"Yeah, Bones I told you, Amy and I go way back." He said.

"Back to where? I don't know what that means." Brennan answered trying her hardest to keep her emotions intact. If only she had more experience identifying with these strong feelings then she could handle situations like this.

--

Booth chuckled, unable to help himself. He had missed Bones and her inability to understand certain pop cultured phrases. Their food was brought over and though the waitress placed the food in front of them, Bones seemed to simply stare out the window.

"Bones, food is here." Booth said instantly, digging into his own plate of fries and hamburger as the waitress walked away.

--

Brennan turned around but instead of gazing at her food she watched her partner. If he had been living with a certain Amy Sheppard all this time than maybe they were more than just friends. Men didn't regularly stay with females they claimed were just their friends. Did they? She distinctively remembered Angela explain something like that during a brief lecture on the mechanics of a friendly relationship (that always ended with some sort of sexual activity eventually shared), and a relationship _based _on friendship which, to Brennan surprise, resulted in the same.

She held back the tears that automatically welled in her eyes as she thought of the conclusion she came to. If Booth had stayed with Amy for two months, it was most likely they were in some sort of a relationship. Booth never did well with one night stands. He was a gentleman.

Either way this should not have affected her as it was right now. She did not own Booth, regardless of her feelings. Even if she wanted to stomp and cry, she'd need to control herself. He had every right to be in a relationship. And she had to deal with it. Even if she felt completely and irrationally upset all of sudden.

--

Brennan took a bite of her salad. She had to compartmentalize, needed to. She had to compose herself and think rationally. She should just be happy with the fact that he was back. Booth was her partner, and her friend.

"You sure you're okay Bones?" Booth asked, the concern weighed heavy in his tone.

She looked up from her salad and smiled. For now she had to forget about Amy, and her feelings, and focus on her friend, her partner, her Booth.

He was back.

She didn't want him to worry, she wanted to see him smile and laugh. To watch those deep brown eyes melt with hers in joy. She reached over to his plate and stole a fry. Something that was customary.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said smiling again as she saw his face scrutinize in uncertainty first and then light up in amusement.

"Hey eat your own food!" He warned, a sly grin appearing.

"Tell me about L.A."

--

The moment she took a fry off his plate he knew things would be fine, despite what he had seen in her face just seconds ago. What had looked like worry and hurt, had quickly turned into a smile and curiosity.

"Los Angeles was just what I needed." He said with his cheeky grin.

She seemed to think that through for a few seconds and then reached for another fry.

This time Booth didn't complain. Instead his smile grew wider.

"You know that Los Angeles is estimated to be the second most populated city in the United States and is only exceeded by New York." She stated.

He chuckled.

"Yeah Bones, there's a lot of people in L.A. What number are we?" he asked just amusing her. He knew for fact that she most likely knew the answer to that too.

"Twenty-Seven, Seattle is ahead of us. But the crime rate exceeds that of New York despite it being much more populated, well at least it's estimated so."

Booth chuckled again.

"What do you wanna know, if I caught any bad guys?" he asked. Though he had meant it partly rhetorical, her reaction caught him off guard.

She blushed slightly.

"Well you didn't bring up the subject very much during any of our conversations. It has only led me to believe that you would rather not share that information with me." She answered. Though Booth knew she had meant it as an observation, he could see that she was a little offended by the idea.

"I'm sorry Bones, it wasn't that I didn't want to share the details of my cases with you. It was just that I knew you weren't working on anything and Amy and I—"

"Booth, there is no need to apologize. I actually meant my earlier statement as a fact and the conclusion I reached. Not as an accusation." Bones said quickly.

Booth sighed. There was a brief silence which was interrupted when the waitress came to pick up their plates. She smiled again at Booth before leaving and then quickly returned with two cups of coffee and a slice of pie for Booth. His face brightened at the sight of the dessert.

"Pie!" he exclaimed.

Bones rolled her eyes at him but smiled brightly.

"It's quite childish how you can be so attached to cooked fruit—"

"—I'm going to stop you right there Bones." Booth said pointing his fork at her playfully after he took a bite from his pie.

"There will be no offending the pie!" He ordered. He was trying hard to maintain a serious and collected appearance but the corner of his lips threatened to deceive him. He quickly took another bite of his pie.

Bones smiled hugely. "Booth it's irrational how you—"

"It's pie Bones…"

"You should definitely talk to Sweets."

"What does Sweets have to do with my pie?"

"Remember, Angela and the pig?"

"Huh? Angela and what pig?"

"The pig she tried to safe while she was withholding from any kind of sexual activity," Booth squirmed and Bones seemed to only find more pleasure in what she was saying.

"Sweets said she grew a strong attachment to—"

"—What are you saying Bones?"

"That maybe sexual intercourse—" Booth squirmed again and dropped his fork.

"Bones! We talked about this!" He pled.

"I'm sorry Booth, but you have to admit sexu—" Booth held out his hand to stop her.

"Shhh!"

"Booth—"

"Shhh!"

"Childi—"

"Shhh!"

--

Brennan crossed her arms over her chest frustrated yet secretly enjoying their banter again.

Booth quickly finished his pie and when he finally did, leaving a clean plate, he lowered his hand.

"Okay now you can talk." He said obviously satisfied he got to enjoy his pie.

"We can talk about sexual—"

"No Bones, I vote that we change the subject."

"Booth we can't vote on that, there is only two of us. Without a third party we can't settle on…"

"Lets just make a mutual agreement to converse about something that doesn't make either party uncomfortable."

She took a sip of her coffee as she thought about his supposition.

"Can we talk about driving?" she asked.

He looked back at her cautiously knowing that she didn't exactly mean NASCAR.

"What about it." He asked suspiciously.

"Well, you didn't seem to complain about the fact that I drove us here."

"That's because I don't have my car."

"Either way Booth, I think that maybe—"

"No way Bones, government issued vehicle."

"What about—"

"We will not be taking your car."

Her face fell. "Your arguments are feeble. And they only support…"

They continued their banter. Brennan did most of the talking and Booth made faces of mocked hurt as he thought of ways to rebut. Both of them were clandestinely glad that things seemed to finally go back to normal.

**Don't forget to review!! (It reminds me that you guys are still out there reading this)**

**A/N; I hope the end made up a little for Brennan kind of freaking out… Don't worry next update will be soon and probably about the case haven't written it yet but I will as soon as inspiration strikes. Plus a little research is due so that I can appear to have a clue on what I am doing… I'll try to make it a long one or a double chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N; I know I know I have abandoned ship for like a week. No writers block or anything life has just been hectic. I got a very belated but amazing birthday present that has kept me occupied. A brand new grand piano!! It's a beauty I can't keep my hands off it (and I don't even play much piano anymore) **

**I know I should be ashamed, especially since I forgot last Thursday that it was Bones night. I know lightening should strike me right now I'm a horrible fan. But I'm back and I have found my way to the light. **

**Okay seriously after this chapter we're definitely moving things along. I'll try not to rush things but I really don't want to lose my muse and feel for this story and I guess I just want to strike while the iron is still hot. Mmmh is that saying even right? Okay so get to reading I won't hold you up any longer!!**

**Special thanks to Cally, aka LuvinBnB for being a great Beta and again CONGRATSZ!**

**And thank you all who are sticking around and have this story or me on Alert/Favorite/ or if you have left reviews! It means a lot!!!**

**BTW; This Chapter should've been posted on Friday but I believe that FF was under maintenance because it just wouldn't let me upload it sorry guys!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Bones but think of the kind of world we'd live in if I did=P**

**---**

"Bren, I'm glad you're here." Angela said as soon as her friend entered her office. Ever since Booth and Brennan had left for the diner, she had been anxious and desperate for information. Booth hadn't exactly left things clear about his living situation in L.A. What was even more strange was the lack of response Brennan had towards the news. She hadn't even flinched. Had she already known? Angela wasn't sure. Maybe she hadn't been paying attention. But how could she not?

Angela was more tuned in to their relationship than she has ever been in other people's love lives, particularly her best friend's and her hot FBI partner. The conversation with Booth rung in her mind and she had little attention for anything else once she entered the Jeffersonian. She'd been pacing back and forth in Brennan's office for every twenty minutes remembering the conversation in the car.

--

_Earlier in the car…_

_She had begun the topic jokingly, like she'd always do when she wanted to acquire certain information. _

"_So is that friend of yours, hot, single, married? Hopefully the first two." She added with a smirk. Angela was happily married but it didn't stop her from flirting, or making the occasional sexual related suggestion to any good looking man that past her by. Her husband luckily understood her enough, so he never reacted too strongly about his wife making passes at other available men, especially not if it regarded Booth. Everyone was well attuned to where Booth's feelings lay, and Angela's too for that matter. _

_When Booth just shifted in the back seat instead of answering it only made her even more curious. She was met with a disapproving look from the Agent when she quickly turned around in her seat to face him. _

"_What? It's not like I'm interested in him in particular it's just—" _

"_Amy is single." He said dryly, interrupting her. Apparently he wasn't quite fond of the personal subject they were breaching. But it didn't matter to Angela, it was usual for Booth. She did a double take as she imagined her jaw drop to the floor of the still moving car. Had she heard correctly or was she again imagining things. _

_Did Booth say Amy?_

_Her shocked expression quickly changed to one of curiosity as something in her mind clicked. _

"_You mean __Special Agent__ Amy?" She asked cautiously. Booth's stern eyes quickly moved to the driver's seat and then back to Angela's. _

"_Yeah." He said. Again his response was given unwillingly. _

_Angela turned back around in her seat and quickly looked at Brennan who was still driving in a calming manner. She was probably compartmentalizing, which is what Angela feared. Had it been she in the scientist's seat, she would've long ago swerved them off the road and into a tree. _

_She didn't dare continue with the same subject, knowing it was probably safer if she waited until she got either her friend or Booth alone. Figuring it was better to single them out, in the unlikely event either of them opened up to her. Booth too seemed relieved she hadn't pressed for more. _

_The silence in the car grew thick and unable to let her mind wander Angela spoke again. Clearly not a fan of awkward moments, she said the first words that came to mind._

"_So what did you wear? Speedo's or trunks?" she asked wiggling her brows wolf like._

--

As she replayed the conversation once more in her mind she tried to calm herself.

Angela watched her friend take of her jacket and put on her blue coat impatiently. She knew it was better if she allowed Brennan to do the talking first. But if her friend was reluctant to say anything, as she was prone to do at times, Angela would have no choice but to take initiative. She waited either way.

"Ange, he was staying at Special Agent Amy Sheppard's residence." Angela sighed in relieve that Brennan spoke first after all. Her relieve was quickly scattered when she noticed Brennan's voice had an edge to it. Angela knew she might now be on the midst of another crisis. Heck she was on the midst of one herself. Only she wasn't sure if this time Brennan's crisis would involve hysterics, outburst of anger or, a complete shut down on all her feelings permanently. Angela feared the last one the most.

"Yeah, I kind of got that in the car." Angela said trying to make it sound casual. If she didn't panic then maybe her friend wouldn't either.

Brennan looked confused. "Is that what you were conversing about in the vehicle?" She asked. Angela was sort of alleviated and thankful Brennan hadn't been tuned into their conversation earlier.

She just nodded not wanting to add anything about the earlier conversation and how uneasy it left her.

"Sweetie, what did he say about it?" Angela asked unsure to whether she wanted an answer to that at all. Brennan hesitated. But then she spoke as she began pacing.

"He didn't elaborate. I don't feel comfortable making a proper assessment without having more facts," She began. She stopped and her glazed blue eyes looked up at Angela. Again the uncertainty and fear was evident in them. There was also vulnerability, something Angela had hardly ever seen and it didn't go unnoticed.

"However, I believe that Booth might be involved with Special Agent Sheppard."

"I never thought I'd say this but I think you might need more facts before you jump to that conclusion." Angela said carefully.

Angela knew that Booth had spent the better part of his time telling Brennan to follow her 'gut' every once in a while. And she hated contradicting his hard work, especially knowing that her friend would just be putting herself at the point of no return if she took a step back to rationalizing, but she had no choice. There was no way she could just let everything go to waste by what could be a misunderstanding.

She hoped.

She watched Brennan's face fall. But before she even had a chance to blink, her friend's eyes flickered to slight anger and annoyance.

"Angela, you said once yourself that two good looking heterosexuals could never 'just' be friends. Sex would always get in the way somehow. Not to mention your rants about sexual tension. Booth and Amy have lived together for nearly two months, now I'm hardly jumping to conclusions if I gather the facts I have so far and properly asses they are somehow involved. Special Agent Sheppard has shown her interest in Booth before. What's not to say that he had decided to give her an opportunity therefore chose to leave?" Brennan snapped.

The words had come so quickly that it caught both of them off guard. Neither said a word still slightly shocked at Brennan's sudden outburst.

And honestly Angela wasn't sure how to respond to her friend. She could either, try and convince her friend not to give up, or 'out' Booth and tell the clueless Brennan the real reason why he left in the first place.

"Sweetie, can you trust me?" Angela asked breaking the silence. She studied her friend and saw she was calming down. She knew wheels were already turning in Brennan's head, probably figuring out several scenarios and arguments that seemed logical regarding Booth's unconfirmed involvement with Amy.

Brennan nodded but said nothing. Angela wasn't sure what to think of Brennan's silence. If it was because she was already forming her own conclusions and already begun making up her mind, or if she was still stuck between indecision and confusion because she was still figuring things out. She hoped it was the latter but she knew she couldn't waste time either way.

"Then trust me when I say that it is highly unlikely that Booth went to L.A. to give Agent Sheppard an opportunity." Angela assured her. As she said the words she knew they were true. Every doubt she had hours ago vanished. Angela was sure of one thing. Hunky Special Agent Booth loved only one woman and would never be able to move on in just two months. And he would never play with someone's feelings because he'd know better than that. In all the time Angela had known Booth he had proven that he was one of the good guys you hardly find around these days. She would need hardcore proof before her faith in Booth shook.

"Ange, you don't know that."

"Trust me, and trust him." Angela pressed.

"He never even told me why he left, it seems like the only reasonable reason, it makes sense."

Angela sighed deeply and shook her head. "Brenn…"

"Angela, think about it. The more I reevaluate the situation the more logical it seems."

Brennan's words grew more and more desperate like she actually wanted her words to be the right ones. Like she wanted this resolve.

She was searching for a easy way out so that she wouldn't have to confront her deep hidden feelings for her partner.

"Sweetie…"

"I'm not good at reading people and I hate psychology, but it makes sense! Why else would he leave me?"

"—He left because he's in love with you!"

Again both women were quiet. Angela's hand flew to her mouth. There she went again, meddling. Jack was going to kill her. No worse, Booth would torture and then kill her.

_Unbelievable Angela!_ She hissed mentally.

--

Brennan stared back at her friend incredulously. Did Angela say what she thought she just heard? _No that can't be right…_

"No, Angela that can't be right." She said.

--

Angela waited, unsure what to say next. Should she just deny it? Go back on her words? Pretend like it was all a huge misunderstanding? It would save her from decapitation but what good would it do to the two partners who _clearly _needed this push. She couldn't allow Brennan to continue to pull herself away and push away Booth in the process. They both didn't deserve that.

"It is Sweetie." Angela continued. No going back now!

"He's in love with you." She added just in case Brennan hadn't heard her the first time. She had to make sure Brennan knew this.

--

Brennan took in the words again. She _had_ heard it correctly. Angela just informed her that her partner of five years was in love with her.

Her best friend, the person who'd managed to get her to trust in people again. Got her to open up. To feel.

_He loved her?_

She wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel about this. Happy? Fearful? Confused? Was it possible? It just didn't make sense. Temperance Brennan didn't believe in love. Never had and she never thought she would. But Angela's words made her stomach flutter and her heart quicken and it felt pleasant. There had to be another explanation for what she was feeling. And she still felt extremely confused. Booth was capable of falling in love with someone, she knew that. He was a passionate man, and on occasion she was sure he was a romantic as well but could Booth fall in love with _her_? Could he while knowing what she believed in and what she didn't. Could she really be that person? It was unwise, illogical, and irrational to fall in love with someone that was you're complete opposite. There would be so many obstacles. It just didn't add up.

And even if Angela's words were true then why would Booth leave her? Booth had always talked wonders about love, and leaving a person you love that wasn't…

Everything around her stopped.

Was she damaged? Was that the only way people could love her? By leaving her? Brennan stomach felt uneasy.

Angela would never lie to her, Brennan was sure of that, but maybe she had read Booth wrong.

No, Booth couldn't love her. They weren't compatible and… he just couldn't love her. Not if it meant that he would leave her, she couldn't handle losing Booth.

"Ange, I think my theory makes more sense." She answered in small voice. It was barely above a whisper but it felt like her world was quite literally spinning.

Angela groaned and threw her hands in the air in defeat. She then stomped out of Brennan's office muttering under her breath.

Brennan stared in confusion at her friend retreating.

It was better this way.

--

As the days past she studied Booth closely as Angela's words rang in her mind constantly.

_He's in love with you_.

The only way she could disprove Angela's theory was to carefully watch her partner's action. She didn't know exactly how a man in love acted but she was sure she'd be able to see the difference. She couldn't read people as well as Angela or even Booth but she knew her partner for so long. Sure she was oblivious before but now she was paying attention. And the more she concentrated in the way Booth treated her, the more she began to think that Angela had been completely wrong.

Whenever they were in close proximity he would put space between them. He hardly put his hand on the small of her back anymore. And when she inched closer to him, rested her hand on his arm, or brushed her leg with his when they sat next to each other, he would gently move away or excuse himself. It was as if he was purposely avoiding any kind of physical contact. Brennan never thought it was possible but his distant behavior more than just bothered her. It made her feel uneasy, and sad. There was also a pain in her chest she couldn't identify, but was clearly aware of. It had been what she wanted. She was resolved on proving to Angela she was right to a certain extent. Booth couldn't be in love with her.

But there were times she wasn't so sure anymore. Like when their gaze would lock for a moment and as she stared in his muddy brown eyes she would feel like she was sinking, losing her way in them and her stomach would flutter. And just when it seemed like the strange experience was mutual his eyes would turn sad and he'd break their gaze abruptly. It was almost as if it pained him to be around her or even look at her, and this only made her wonder if it had always been like that between them. Had she really been that oblivious, or had it been the trip that changed him. It had to be the trip because there was no way that Brennan could've missed that sadness in Booth's eyes.

She also realized that she had carelessly allowed herself to fantasize with the idea of Booth loving her. She fantasized with the illusion that he wanted her, and every time she tried to contradict Angela's theory, _she_ wanted to be the one that was wrong. She actually came to despise the fact that she was always right.

However, even though her feelings for her partner ran deeper than she'd ever care to admit, even to herself, she had come to terms with them. She couldn't allow the acceleration of her heartbeat whenever Booth was around to distract her from her work. And the way something in her chest tightened and her stomach fluttered whenever he'd smile at her was something she'd have to ignore. Her reactions were silly and made her feel weak and she couldn't have that.

Things just seemed harder since they'd been seeing so much of each other, despite not having a case. As soon as they could both go back to work she'd be able to concentrate on more important things than the suddenly very attractive physique of her partner.

She couldn't allow herself to think of him that way. And she sincerely hoped he didn't love her, even if part of wished he did.

--

"…I just don't understand what kind of difference it would make.."

"I was quite certain you would not. But as someone with much more insight on the subject I—"

"Bones forget it, I give up." He said resound. He wanted anything but another self praising speech. Bones was many things, but modest wasn't one of them and she had made that obvious on more than just one occasion. And just because he loved her and her self confidence it didn't mean that occasionally he'd have to draw a line. It had been a few days now that he had been back and it finally felt like things were sheering into routine.

"We'll have Thai instead of Chinese!" he said with a grunt.

Bones gave him a smug smile, absolutely loving the fact that she got her way once again.

"Happy?" Booth asked, feigning irritation.

Bones quickly noted that he wasn't seriously annoyed and she allowed her smile to brighten.

"Very much so." She said contently.

Booth rolled his eyes at her while his lips pursed in a line and she punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Ow!" He yelped, a smile slowly creeping on his own face. The punch had hardly hurt him but he thought the reaction was appropriate nonetheless. Bones, not in any way fooled by his exaggeration, narrowed her eyes at him before she turned back to her office.

"I can report you for partner abuse! You hit me and you plan on making me starve as well!" Booth practically yelled after her. His voice filled with amusement.

Bones just waved him off not turning around.

He turned on his feet, a grin plastered on his face from ear to ear. Not paying attention he almost runs Angela over who'd had been headed in the opposite direction.

"Holy—" Booth took a startled step back.

He then took in the sight of Angela. She looked slightly distressed, like there was something bothering her. It was strange because Booth thought that Angela would've been attempting to track him down until he gave her every single detail about his two month leave. But instead he hadn't seen her around in days and it was beginning to look like she was avoiding him, which was _very_ unlike Angela.

"Hey Booth," She smiled but avoided eye contact.

"Hey Ange, I haven't seen you around." Booth answered.

"Yeah, I've been busy with work." She added quickly. "I was actually just heading to my office so…" she quickly stepped around him and began walking away.

"Hold it right there!" Booth demanded. She stopped walking but didn't turn around and he quickly walked towards her and again placed himself in front of her.

"What's wrong?" he asked narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Nothing Booth." She answered quickly.

"I'm beginning to think you've been intentionally avoiding me. And now you have guilt written all over your face. Now, if I'm correct, the last time you did this was after you pushed Bones almost—"

Booth was cut of by his cell phone and dug into his pocket to fetch it. Holding up his index finger warning Angela not to move he answered.

"Booth." He said into the receiver.

--

Angela hated avoiding Booth. It wasn't like her to run away from any situation. She usually confronted them head on, but she wasn't sure what to do. She had told Brennan the truth. She had meddled again, despite the many warnings she had received telling her not to. And now she was beginning to regret it.

Booth had changed. Sure he was still playful with his partner and sometimes things did seem like they were back to normal. But she couldn't help but notice that sometimes he also pulled away from her. Sure he always kept himself in control around her but now it seemed more than usual. He was struggling a lot more with being near her, even if he so desperately wanted to, and Angela saw it. She had a knack for reading people when it came to their feelings. She knew Booth still loved Brennan, that was evident, but she also knew the he was being much more distant.

It almost seemed like their roles were reversed, because as she studied Booth pulling away she could see Brennan getting closer. She wasn't sure if her best friend had taken her words serious or not a few days ago, but it did seemed like she was trying to decipher Booth's feelings. With the way he was acting lately it was clear she had to be coming up empty and it wasn't the way Angela had hoped things would go. She knew it be only a matter of time until Brennan gave up and retreated, but again she wasn't sure what to do. If Angela told Booth about what had happened in Brennan's office she didn't know how he would react. She wasn't even sure where _he_ stood anymore in all of this.

She watched his face light up by the phone call and sudden panic rose into her. That couldn't be the infamous Amy could it? He hung up but not before writing something down.

"Who was that?" she couldn't help herself she had to know.

"Charlie. We have a case." He said grinning. Angela let out a sigh of relieve and received a scrutinizing gaze from Booth.

"You should go tell Brennan, she'll be very excited." She said quickly before he could say anything else. Again his face lit up.

"We'll talk later." He added his voice serious before he turned around and headed for Brennan's office.

"Yeah, I really hope we don't have to." Angela muttered to herself.

"You know, I often talk to myself as well when it seems like no one wants to listen." A voice said behind her. She turned around to face the melancholy intern Mr. Fisher.

"That's… very sad." Angela answered truthfully though slightly empathetic.

"Well—" Fisher began.

"—ANGE!" Hodgins yelled cutting him of as he began walking quickly towards his wife. As soon as he reached them he glared at Fisher who took that as his cue to leave.

"What's wrong babe?" she asked Hodgins when Fisher was out of ear shot.

"Nothing. I just think Fisher's creepy." He said seriously. Angela shook her head and rolled her eyes, unable to keep the small smile from her face.

Being around Hodgins brought her to a much more positive state as her mind wandered back to the two partners. Maybe things would be okay now that they had a case. Maybe things would finally fall in to place.

_God she hoped so! _

--

Booth entered Brennan's office abruptly not bothering to announce his presence and with more excitement then he could contain. Brennan, who continued her gaze fixed on her computer screen held out her hand.

"I am not changing my mind Booth were having Thai and I will not accept any trickery on your part." She said unable to keep a small smile from appearing but otherwise didn't look up.

"I am insulted that you would assume I'm capable of tricking you." Booth said in a hurt voice. She finally met his gaze, her eyes wide in concern and saw that his were playful.

"Booth." She groaned.

Booth could see that she had been concentrating hard and he was disturbing her but he was far too pleased with the news he was carrying to actually mind.

"Weren't you supposed to go finish up some work at your office so you could pick me up in a hour? I doubt you'll make it back to the Jeffersonian in an hour if you proceed to waste time here." Brennan asked, her attention averted back to her computer screen.

"I was heading out but then I got a call." He answered. "And I'm afraid we might not make it to Thai tonight." He added.

At that she turned to look at him again. "Why not?"

"Because we have a case!" He said excited.

--

Brennan froze. Was it inconsiderate to actually be pleased by the news of a new case. The fact that there was someone out there that had lost a life and a possible murderer was hardly pleasant news. But the idea of working side by side again with Booth and doing something she loved to do did brighten her outlook of the upcoming few days substantially. But the loss of life was still something that shouldn't be taken as lightly as Booth was taking it at the moment. He seemed to almost be glowing and she couldn't help but feel that all too familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach. She tried to ignore it. But she couldn't help herself hope that some his excitement was because they got to work together again.

"Come on Bones! Didn't you hear me? Fresh body." He said taunting and still smirking.

"I did." She said turning off her computer quickly. She couldn't help but smile back as Booth reached for her coat and held it up impatiently. His eyes still filled with excitement.

"Booth I sincerely hope your excitement dims when we get to the scene. It's hardly appropriate for you to be smirking like that when were around a decomposed body." She said as she slipped her arms in her coat.

"Look who's talking!" He answered accusingly.

He was right she was excited and she wondered if he noticed exactly how much.

"I'm very skilled at compartmentalizing, Booth." She said smug as she adjusted her collar.

--

"_Don't I know it_." He muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something?" She asked, her brows frowning.

"I said I'll follow your lead." He answered, happy she didn't hear him.

--

She knew it wasn't exactly true but she let it go. She began walking out of her office and almost stiffened when she felt his hand on the small of her back. And just like that, her heart sped up again at his touch. How could something so simple threaten to weaken her knees? And why hadn't she realized before how much she missed his touch.

She tried not to make too much of it but her thoughts were suddenly partially incoherent.

"So is it a far drive?" She asked, her tone slightly edgy.

"No, it's right here in D.C." He answered still smiling.

His hand didn't move as he spoke and they continued walking past the platform. She turned to face him and as she met his gaze once again, she saw something she hadn't seen in a long time, the sparkle in his eyes that had seemed to have disappeared for so long. The flutter in her stomach became more prominent and her heartbeat didn't slow, instead it seemed to pick up in speed. She quickly looked away still in synch with his steps. They walked through the sliding doors, off to their first case since Booth's return, and for the first time, Dr. Temperance Brennan had doubts about her ability to compartmentalize.

--

**A/N; Okay Next update will be sometime next week hopefully Tuesday! Now on to serious business. DID YOU SEE IT! I can't believe it, okay I can, but still WOW! Please tell me you all saw it! Brennan trusting Booth and believing in love! OMG! I might be heading into a coma guys! I have to give it to HH, he is finally coming through. And does anyone know the exact predictions of what will happen after the 100****th**** episode? Assumptions, thoughts and facts are all welcome… I NEED TO KNOW!! I heard it was BIG and 'radical turning point' in the B&B relationship but I couldn't find anything on whether it's GREAT/AMAZING/WONDERFUL change or just good change. And I heard there will be a wedding I'm thinking about starting a poll and see who you guys think it is that gets hitched in the season finale. I sincerely hope its Angela and Hodgins... Just saying! **

**See that green button down there? Don't forget to click it! =D, =P, ;) or any other smiley signs count as a review and it REALLY, really, REALLY keeps me motivated guys! I love knowing what you guys think! Just click it! Yup click it and make me happy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Unrevised Chapter, Will be reposted Beta'd version!**

**A/N; Okay again I apologize for the delay! I am one of those people who wait obsessively for story alerts myself ****SouthunLady**** so I know how it feels;)! Which is why I feel horrible for making you guys wait! But I'm back and I've heard from a little birdy that there will be no new Bones episodes for the next few weeks… That kinda makes me want to go into destruction mode and destroy all furniture in my house BUT I thought of something better to direct my frustration in… Yes for those who guessed it right! I will be just taking it off on this story! I'm going into total writer's mode and I am going to type until I can type no more! So I will update sooner hopefully! Well things are definitely here and next chap we have a 'M' and a 'Y' dropping in! Hhehe I will try not to be to evil especially not after you guys read how this chap. Ends!! Have I railed you guys up enough? Okay good cause here we go! **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Bones because if I did tomorrow would be Bones night just like every Thursday night for the rest of my existance!!!!!**** (I will make the impossible possible!!)**

--

Booth turned off the Tahoe and took his keys out of the ignition. He hated admitting that he was already enjoying being back on the job. He had worked on cases in L.A. but without Bones it just hadn't been the same. Now they were back. Partners in crime.

He was finally learning to compartmentalize. If things got to be too much for him he'd pull away. And he learned from the best how to do so. Sure it still bothered him how everything had changed but he'd dealt with the short end of the stick a lot in his life. This shouldn't have been a surprise to him.

Booth really did always try to do the right thing. First with his dad, when all he had been trying to do was be a good boy and protect his family only to be rewarded with beatings. Then in the army where he really thought he was trying to make the world a better place by ridding it from evil, only to come back and be haunted for years drowning himself in addictions like gambling. And then Parker, as son he hadn't expected but Booth wanted to do the best for him either way and he tried to step up. He wasn't only rejected but now he only saw Parker when Rebecca allowed it. No. No this was nothing new to him. If anything he thought life had given him more then he'd been used allowing him to live in the fantasy and illusion of Bones ever caring for him as more than just a friend and partner. He fell harder and harder for her every day and it just dragged on for five years to long. Then it all came crushing down and though he should've seen it coming it had caught him by surprise. Luckily he'd been able to pull himself together quicker. Luckily he had Parker and Bones to fight for in life. And even though Bones would never be what he wanted her to be the most, _his_, he would take what he got.

And now he was finally constructing a wall again. A firm one this time. One with only harsh reality and the simple truth. And this time he'd be careful. Enjoying only what he could and wasted no time hoping and wishing 'cause it didn't do him any good.

They both stepped out of the SUV. In the corner of his eye he could see Brennan quickly glancing at the yellow tape surrounding the crime scene where several technicians and cops were already at work. She turned towards the trunk of the car to get her blue jumpsuit and her kit.

They were in a semi wooded area and the strong rotting scent of the decomposed body could be smelled all the way from the car which was parked a good thirty feet away. Booth wrinkled his nose and tried to keep the stench out by covering his nose and mouth with his hand. He didn't need to dim his excitement after all. It seemed to come naturally with the smell.

"BOOTH!" Bones yelled from behind the car.

"Yeah, Bones?" he yelled back only semi turning his head back in her direction.

He saw Bones's head sticking from behind the SUV. She didn't say anything her eyes did it for her as she glared at him.

"I'm on it Bones." He said back but she had already returned to finish changing. Brennan's look was only briefly and lasted a few seconds but Booth already started walking towards the busy scene. He was a man on a mission.

"Okay guys I need you to clear up and move away from the body." He said loudly waving his hands around at everyone around him. No one though seemed to be paying any attention to him. He took out his badge and blew on his index finger and thumb. A loud whistle stopped everyone on their tracks.

"FBI! NOW CLEAR IT!" He yelled. And in seconds everyone was moving around. He smiled proudly at himself. A young technician stood way to close to a big pile of white goo Booth had no interest in identifying. He had his back turned to Booth and was otherwise fixated on whatever lay in front of him. Whatever it was he couldn't take any chances of Bones getting upset because some idiot disturbed her crime scene. He could hear her mutter already. 'Incompetent people' and 'Idiots comprising the evidence'. No he avoided that speech at all cost.

"You there!" He warned pointing at the young man. As Booth stepped closer the stench grew stronger but it didn't stop him. His hard stomping seemed to alert the tech even though his loud and intimidating voice hadn't. The technician turned around his eyes wide and Booth saw he couldn't be more then twenty-one years old.

"What are you doing?"He asked harsh.

The boy waved some sort of sign in the air and then pointed at something he was holding, but otherwise said nothing.

"What are you in a gang? Didn't you hear me I said 'clear it."

"Booth?"

Booth turned around to face Bones. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and the blue Jeffersonian jumpsuit fitted her body perfectly hugging her in all the right places. God he missed seeing her like this. He quickly reminded himself that he wasn't allowed to dwell on things like that. Admiring what he couldn't ever have did him no good, and he was at a crime scene for crying out loud. Not that _that_ had stopped him before.

"Sorry, Bones but this idiot," he said pointing at the technician who stood still in the same spot. "doesn't seem to follow instructions well."

Brennan shook her head.

"Booth, that's because Mr. Jeffrey has a hearing impairment." She said as she signaled something to the young technician named Jeffery. "And he's just doing his job."

It was then that Booth noticed the camera in his hand.

Jeffrey and Bones signaled something back and forth and after another quick exchange the young tech grinned hugely at Bones. Booth who stared at the two confused and just damn right baffled felt suddenly embarrassed.

The young man glared at him and Booth nudged Bones, "Hey Bones can you tell him I'm sorry." He whispered. And Bones smiled signing Booth's apology. The young man waved it off and gave Booth a nod. Hopefully that was a sign that his apology was accepted. Bones confirmed it and then Jeffrey walked of continuing his work.

"Since when do you know sign language?" he asked curiously.

"I'll tell you about it some other time." She just answered her attention already averted to something else. She then took a few steps away from Booth and crouched down at the same spot the technician had been standing. Booth followed her taking out his notepad and a pen.

"Why can't you tell me about it now?" he pressed.

"Because it's a long story." She said snapping her gloves in place.

"Well is it an interesting one?"

Bones turned around slightly unwillingly and gave Booth a look. The look. The one that immediately set him on his toes.

"Right dead body first." He said quickly. It was then that he turned his attention to whatever Brennan was crouched over. What he saw made his stomach turn.

The barely decomposed body lay on the damped green grass. The flesh appeared torn to shreds exposing bare bone every few inches. Whatever there was left of the body barely seemed human at all. There was little to nothing left of whatever clothes the victim had on and what was left was drenched in blood. The blood wasn't even entirely dry and you didn't exactly have to be a squint or a genius to know this was a fresh kill. A fresh and brutal kill.

As Bones picked and prodded the left over flesh made squishy noises and Booth fought the urge to vomit. He had fairly gotten used to these sort of crime scene, heck he'd seen worse, yet there were still sometimes that he had to fight harder against all the normal responses his body displayed at the smell and looks of a corpse.

"Bones, ima go ahead and see if I can gather anything from the witnesses." He said loosening his color just a little.

"Yes, Booth that would make you very productive." She said in a jokingly tone.

Booth fought the urge to smile. "Are you implying that I slack?" he asked mocking hurt. "You, know you're on a roll today Bones."

"I don't recall rolling anywhere Booth and now seems hardly the adequate time to do any sort of strenuous activity. Especially not if rolling would indicate compromising my evidence." She rattled. This time he allowed the smile to make it's appearance.

_Haha, yeah it's damn good to be back! _

"You're right Bones what was I thinking." He said exaggerated and he turned towards the small crowd of people.

After he asked around a few questions from a few people who gathered behind the yellow tape and noted down any vital information he received. It seemed like it was two jogger's that had found and reported it. A young couple who chose this time at night to exercise. Booth wanted to bring them both in for questioning just because it was more than clear to him that only disturbed people would find their ritual remotely normal. Who the heck jogged nine a clock in the evening on a Friday night. FRIDAY NIGHT! Booth wasn't against exercising and eating healthy, he had his own routine and there were times even he did the latter, but this was ridiculous. To him that was suspicious. Not in a psycho killer kind of way unfortunately. He didn't get that vibe from them. No, just plain 'ol… psycho. He did however got their names and contact information just in case.

After it seemed like a appropriate time had passed to press for answers pertaining the dead body he turn back towards Bones who was now giving out her own set of instructions.

"So what can you tell me Bones?" Booth asked.

"We'll I can inform you how much I hate flesh, but I'm not sure what good that would do." She said as she crouched back down to continue to rummage around the body.

"Ha-ha Bones," he said again attempting not to smirk too brightly.

_Professionalism Booth!_

"No really, what have we got here?" he asked preparing to note down whatever information she had for him.

"Caucasian male, between eighteen and twenty-four. The remains indicate this happened recently despite the fact that the bones are predominant then the flesh. There are some bone and cartilage lesions on the ribs that indicate that he was struck by a sharp pointed object continuously across the chest," Bones shook her head slightly seeming frustrated but continued either way. "Cause of death appears to be a blow to the head around the temple region but I won't be sure until I examine the rest of the body thoroughly." She concluded.

"I hate to ask but what's that white goo?" Booth asked pointing at foamy white substance that seemed to have dissolved the victims entire right arm.

"It seems like someone tried to get rid of the body entirely by throwing hydrofluoric acid onto it but I suppose whoever it was didn't quite get to completing its objective because the other parts of the body weren't affected by the chemical." Bones explained.

"So we're talking murder?"

Bones frowned which made Booth even more curious as to what was bothering her.

"I would say that is affirmative."

"I feel like there is a but coming, what is it that you're not telling me?"

"I told you about the pointed object that may have cause the bone and cartilage lesions on the chest?"

"Yeah,"

"Well I can't say with certainty until I exam the body but…"

Booth gave her a exasperated look.

"Well it looks like someone tried to make it look like some sort of animal attack at first. The injuries seem almost claw like but I can't confirm that until further analysis back at the lab." Bones replied as she straightened up and took off her gloves.

"But it's murder?" he asked still unsure.

"Yes, the evidence so far point to it." She said more assured.

"Okay got it." He turned on his heels to face the tech crew surrounding the crime scene. He told the by standing men and women to wrap things up and ordered them to take everything back to the Jeffersonian. Right when he was about to turn around and head back to the SUV Bones gave him another stern look.

"AND DON'T COMPRISE THE EVIDENCE!" He added. He then raised his eyebrows expecting another scowl or dirty look but instead he was met with a smiling Bones. He grinned back hugely content that he was able to please her. She then headed to the back of the SUV to change out of the blue jumpsuit.

He, in the meantime, stepped inside the car and waited for her, placing the keys in the ignition without actually starting the vehicle.

His eyes darted unconsciously to the rearview mirror as he tapped rhythmically with against the steering wheel. It was a fraction of a second but it was all it took for Booth to catch a glimpse of Bones undressing out of the jumpsuit. She wasn't at all indecent but he still felt guilty when his eyes unwillingly locked themselves to mirror and he faced with inability to direct them anywhere else. She was just stepping out of the jumpsuit and the trunk was open allowing him to see just enough. Though she still wore her jeans she had taken off her red v-neck sweater earlier and was just wearing a plain white tank top. It seemed almost ridiculous but her bare shoulders was all the skin Booth needed to see to feel his hormones making their existence known. He felt a flutter in his stomach and his grip on the steering wheel tightened as he struggled to keep his mind at bay. She of course was oblivious to her partner's lack of self control and will power as he gawked at how she pulled her sweater back over her head. Booth exhaled in relieve when her bare skin was safely covered but his eyes were still unable to move.

He had to get a hold of himself. He had to practice self control. He knew it very well but he couldn't help himself sometimes. Bones was the only woman that had that effect on him and he doubted that it would ever change. Just as well he attempted with all his might to focus on other things that would not cause him a whole deal of pain when he rested his head against his pillow that night. The trees or the busy tech's attempting to move the body without doing permanently damage to its surroundings. He was almost entirely distracted when a annoying reflex shot his eyes back to the mirror of the back view of his car. Right then Bones had been pulling the elastic band out of her hair. Booth stared agape as he took in the sight of Bones slowly running her delicate fingers through her hair. She softly massaged her scalp and continued to let her hand to run through her beautiful soft hair. Then as if things couldn't get any worse Bones shook her hair sensually, at least to him, like they did in the shampoo commercials.

_Come on!_ Booth groaned mentally.

Temporary distracted by the view of his partner Booth's hand slid from atop of the steering wheel and though he had barely touch it the weight of his hand pushed hard enough against the horn to make a ear piercing blast loud enough to shake him out of his reverie and make him jump out of his seat.

He cursed under his breath and nervously started the vehicle.

That ought to teach him for being so completely out of control when he was supposed to be anything but that.

The loud horn didn't only startle him he was sure Bones had a fright of her own but he was suddenly to mortified to look back up in the rearview mirror. Afraid that God or Bones might strike him for being a idiot.

Booth heard the trunk door of the Tahoe shut an several moments later Bones joined him. Their eyes only met briefly but it was enough, Booth began worrying that she might have saw him staring. Though she didn't look mad, she didn't seem to be exactly in a joyous mood either. She was just silent for a moment.

"Are you in a hurry Booth?" Bones asked as she strapped herself in. He felt his cheeks heat up as blood rose to them.

_Damn horn! _

"No." He managed to choke out. "Sorry about that." He added.

Booth could feel the mood shift back to its earlier state. As they drove back Bones didn't say a word. Booth himself battled with his own thoughts of what he had seen earlier. He was still slightly amazed of how much Bones's presence exactly effected him. It wasn't just seeing her in her tank top. The sight of Bones in her tank top brought back flashes of that amazing day they had spend together before everything went haywire. That day that led to a morning he tried so hard to forget. A morning that filled him with 'What Ifs' and 'Maybe's' that were just never going to happen.

_Compartmentalize… compartmentalize … _

He forced his mind to focus on other things. The relieve of having a new case resurged. Yes, he could focus on that.

"So Bones, I suppose you're going to get right to work on the body as soon as I drop you of." He asked breaking the gnawing silence.

--

She couldn't help but notice that there was something different in his tone when he asked her if she was going to start working on the remains. Brennan attempted to decipher what it was but his facial expression and his body language were hard to read. She wasn't skilled at reading people at all, something she needed to repeat to herself constantly, but most of the times she could read her partner. He looked distracted and though his question was related to the case she felt like there was more to it.

"Yes, I am. I feel like it's best if I began as soon as possible." She answered simply.

"Bones, don't tell me you plan on spending the entire night at the lab." He asked sounding irritated. If it were anyone else she would've been extremely confused as to why her working habit should be a nuisance or cause for irritation to anyone else. But this was her partner. He hated it when she momentarily lost herself in indentifying remains and fitting broken pieces together.

Even so though she felt slightly annoyed at his reaction.

"Well Booth you know I like to get a head start on everything the sooner I have more answer the more beneficial it would be for you." She answered indignant.

"Besides it's been a long time since I've worked on a case outside of limbo, unlike you this is the first real work I've done in a while." She snapped.

Brennan was feeling like lately she had little to no control over the way she reacted and what she said. It was as if she was no longer herself and she didn't like the idea of that being the case. Particularly not when she felt a certain way about something but couldn't exactly say why she did. She was the kind of person whose life depended on consistent rationality. What had overcome her lately was something new and unfamiliar. Like now her sudden anger at Booth was random and irrational. But it was there. She felt upset but she wasn't sure why and she became even more displeased with the fact that she might never be able to identify her own sentiments.

--

If the car had been in movement he wasn't sure what would've happened. He quickly thanked the Lord they were waiting for a red light when Bones snapped at him. Booth gazed at his partner surprised. Where had the sudden anger come from. He hadn't said anything out of the ordinary. He was merely concerned that she was mostly likely not going to get a good night of sleep. He always worried about her especially during cases. Bones had a tendency to forget about everything when she wrapped herself around a new case, even to eat and sleep right. It had been years ago, almost naturally, that he had taken it as his duty to make sure she ate and slept accordingly especially during cases when things got to much. And even though he partially did it because he wanted the woman he loved to be as healthy as possible, he also did it because it was what a friend would do.

He was bewildered that she should snap at him for caring.

"Bones, I just worry about you sometimes you know that." He reminded her. Had it been so long ago that she might have just forgotten to what great lengths he ussually went to make sure she was okay.

When she said nothing and just stared out of her window her last words dawned on him and took new meaning. The words that she had practically yelled in anger. Was she still angry that he left?

"Bones, are you still angry at me for leaving?" he asked hoping that she wasn't.

--

She could hear the real concern in his voice. She had no idea why she had snapped at him. He was just being the sweet caring partner he'd always been.

_Was_ she still holding resentment towards him because he left? No, that couldn't be it. She didn't understand _why_ he left but she knew that it had been something that he had needed. He always gave so much to her, and though it hurt her she would've done anything to give him what he needed no matter what the reasons.

"No, Booth I'm not upset about the fact that you left. It was something that you said you needed and as your friend and partner studies show that it's expected of me to support your decisions even if I don't agree or don't comprehend what led to them."

While she said it she placed her hand on his shoulder. The movement had come naturally. She needed to assure him that she was sincere and she didn't think much of it until she felt him shift uncomfortably. She quickly withdrew her hand and intertwined her fingers with her other hand placing them firmly on her lap so that they wouldn't act on their own again. All the moments he had recoiled or looked uncomfortable when she had touch him these past few days came back to her. With it came a sense of rejection and confusion. She knew for sure that things hadn't been like that before he had left. What had changed? Her thoughts grudgingly wandered to the only possible explanation. Whatever that was wrong had to be related to Special Agent Sheppard. Her stomach did a uneasy flip and a wave of sudden sadness overwhelmed her. Why did that make her feel so incredibly morose. Even if that were the case she had no actually ties to Booth. He was just her partner, her friend.

--

He couldn't help shifting uncomfortably when she referred to him as her 'friend and partner'. Sure he was nothing more than that but the reminder that it would never change still stung. Again the thick silence returned and for a while Booth wasn't sure what to say. If she wasn't upset than why had she snapped? And why did she suddenly look so… sad?

He decided not to press. Bones was always blunt and never hesitated to inform him when there was something that bothered her. He was sure that if there were something she wanted to talk about she would have. Still it was hard to shake the feeling that maybe the old Bones might have gone about it that way but from the way she had reacted just seconds ago he wasn't sure if this Bones would. Something was shifting in their dynamic and change wasn't only coming from his part. It might've been his imagination but the quieter it grew in the car the more sure he became.

--

"Why are we stopping here Booth, I thought you were dropping me off at the Jeffersonian." Brennan asked wary as they pulled up by Wong Foo's. She had been so busy trying to control whatever it was that she was feeling that she had hardly paid any mind to her whereabouts during the ride.

"Well I'm going to pick up some take out so that you at least have something to eat for your rendezvous at the Jeffersonian with the remains." He answered as he unstrapped his seatbelt.

"Booth—"

"No buts Bones. If you're planning to stay overnight crouched over a examing table I want to be sure that you at least had something to eat." He warned. When she began protesting again she came to halt when he gazed back at her with his deep brown eyes filled with sincere concern.

"If you won't do it for you then do it for me." He said. Their eyes locked for a brief moment and it was all it took for the intensity of Brennan's feelings to not only manifest themselves but to completely overtake her. She was positive that if she were standing her knee's would've buckled beneath her sending her straight to the ground. As her pulse sped up she was filled with a sudden deep desire and yearning ache to embrace Booth. To caress and hold him.

He had always been caring and the many ways he showed her how much he actually cared for her never ceased to amaze her. It had been longer than she could remember when someone had taken such a constant concern for her well being. Yet Booth had managed to do that and so much more over the years. He had changed her for the good and there was no doubt in her mind that she was slowly becoming a better person.

This was just more evidence of what he had proven years ago and it was nothing new. But suddenly it was different. Everything she had been feeling when he was away rushed back to her. Everything she felt when he finally came back and years of _her_ caring for _his_ well being it all came together. It was abrupt, something she hadn't expected but not being able to hold him and… kiss him? and do so much more, was just unacceptable.

She quickly looked away.

_What was she suppose to do now?_

She had a few names to call this new irrational sentiment that seemed to have just irrupt inside of her, figuratively speaking of course. Some not very nice once at all. She felt weak and though the flutter in her stomach and the swell in her heart weren't at all unpleasant she knew it would end up doing her no good. Luckily Booth hadn't realized that something had changed drastically in just mere seconds. He took her silence as acceptance of the take out he insisted she take with her and left the car to pick said food up at Woo Fong's. Brennan remained practically paralyzed in her seat. One question repeated itself ceaselessly in her mind.

_What was she to do now?_

--

**A/N; Okay so I know not the greatest case writer I'm no good at that stuff I just googled a few things and re-watched a couple of old Bones re-runs! I know shame on me! But the only reason there is a case is because I needed a excuse for 'M' 'y' to re-enter the story… So you know what's coming next! I am writing chapter 10 as we speak and will update ASAP!! Keep in mind that I loooove reviews and they make me SUPER happy! Oh and don't be afraid to let me know that I need to hurry up between updates=D it actually makes me type faster! That and reviews so don't forget to do that! **

**Well toodles everyone.. **

**I'm with you guys in these horrible Bone-less weeks!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N; Hey guys!! As I post this I have a big smile on face=P I had soooo much fun writing this chapter and Chapter 11(which BTW is almost done). I had a little trouble getting this chapter up but I'm so happy that Robert Modean was able to Beta it!! THANK YOU!! Okay I'm too excited to continue the rambling so Thanks for all your wonderful reviews/alerts/favorites and for being so patient with my crazy updating schedule!! As promised I'm typing as fast as I can and really I'm having a blast because we are finally here!! **

**Read and you will know what I mean!!**

**Disclaimer; I've been told that I was a evil woman(Thanks RobertxD) so it's good for all humankind that I don't own Bones! **

--

Booth had dropped her off at the Jeffersonian hours ago. For hours she'd been overwhelmed with the new intensity her feelings had taken on. Though they weren't exactly new they were getting harder and harder to suppress. She had always felt physically attracted to agent Booth but there was more to it. For weeks she had been trying to define what exactly it was that she was feeling. She had a moderately good description of what love was, both the scientific and the sentimental. Yet what good were the descriptions if, all and all, love was irrational. Absurd. Weakening. Madness. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to be in love.

But then there was Booth. She definitely felt more for him than she had ever wanted to feel for anyone, and she wasn't sure if those feelings would ever go away. She doubted they would, as her feelings seemed to only worsen over time. And she could run, but Booth's absence had only proven that distance wasn't a solution. There was only one other thing left. Confrontation. She had come to terms with the fact that she felt something. Something that was quite possibly love. Now she had to confront the 'situation'.

Brennan knew that it had been best if she kept her plans to herself until she executed them. But now that she was finally determined and had come to a rational decision she needed to consult it with someone familiar with the matter's of the heart. The first person she thought to call was Booth, but given his prior involvement in recent developments, she found it hardly suitable to discuss it with him before speaking with someone else first.

This left her with two other people she could contact. There was Dr. Sweets a trained professional, whom she rather not entangle in this situation, not because he lacked the skill and knowledge, even Brennan had to admit that Dr. Sweets was highly skilled at his profession and even admired she'd heard. But the reason behind not wanting him part of this was because even though Brennan still had her doubts that psychology could ever truly benefit a person with its unquantifiable reasoning, she knew Booth wouldn't be pleased if she conversed about their 'business' with the young psychologist.

This led to her last available option. Her best friend Angela. Telling Angela had its negative attributes, one of them being her investment in the relationship between Booth and her. But even so it had been her most rational choice.

--

"Hello?" Angela asked groggy her voice thick with sleep.

"Hey Ange it's me." Brennan answered.

Angela pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at the lit display. The call had come from the Jeffersonian and it was a little past four A.M. Hardly a descent hour for anyone to be making phone calls.

"Bren? Is everything alright?" She asked quickly much more alert, fearing something might be going on for her best friend to be calling her this early.

"Yeah Ange everything is fine."

"Oh… Wait, then why did you call?" Angela asked confused now as she sunk back into her pillow.

--

"I have to tell you something and though it could probably wait until a more descent hour the unease in my stomach is rather uncomfortable and I have come to the conclusion that it must be the result of my temporary anxiety over a decision I've made recently." Brennan began nervously.

--

Angela tried to make sense of what exactly Brennan was saying but the words didn't exactly get through her still drowsy mind.

_Bren was thinking about her stomach pain and she couldn't wait till tomorrow to tell her this?_

"Sweetie, take a pepto." She answered already drifting back to sleep.

"Angela I don't know what that means but I'm assuming that you are incoherent due to being sleep deprived."

"Damn right I'm sleep deprived." She murmured.

"I apologize for that Ange but I really needed to talk but…" Brennan didn't finish.

Angela rose and turned on her bedside light. The tone of Brennan's voice caught her attention and she was now fully alert again.

"No, Sweetie I'm awake what's on your mind?" Angela asked. Behind her Hodgin's snoring came to a halt and she quickly turned the light back off and made her way out of their bedroom with the cordless phone. Just because she wasn't getting any sleep didn't mean her husband couldn't sleep in. She softly closed the door behind her and turned the lights on in the hall way. Brennan in the meantime seemed to be gathering her thoughts because for a second she thought that the line had been broken.

"Ange, I believe I'm in love with Booth."

There was a pause. Angela was sure she heard wrong. Something was definitely wrong with her phone or she was having one of her torturous nightmares where her brain played tricks on her enjoying the fact that she suffered a great deal studying the unmistakable love brooding in between Brennan and Man Candy. Or the fact that it was still dawn and her mind still needed to adjust on being awake was hindering her hearing ability.

She went with the third explanation. Yeah she must still be a little sleepy.

"Sorry sweetie, I think I'm still half asleep can you repeat that for me?"

"I'm fairly certain that I'm in love with Booth." Brennan repeated.

Angela's mouth slacked open in surprise. She _had _heard right. But before she could regain a firm grip on reality Brennan continued talking.

"I've been feeling very strange since he left. And whatever it is that I'm feeling seems to only get worse and I can't define it. I can't even quite explain it. Under any other circumstances I would've contacted my physician or a neurologist at the least. I've always felt physically attracted to him but since very recent it's become more than just that. Ange, I… I-I feel weak and I can't stop thinking about him. I hate it Ange. Ever since he left I just haven't been myself. I've considered leaving but being apart these past few weeks have been… I don't think I could… and he…" Brennan wasn't even finishing her sentences and Angela took her inability to complete them, something that she never thought would happen to her friend, to finally let Brennan's words sink in.

"Sweetie, I don't know what to say."

There was another moment of silence and Angela attempted to wrap her head around Brennan's confession but she was constantly distracted by chiming wedding bells.

Then Brennan spoke again.

"Well Ange that's extremely disappointing! I thought that you of all people could offer me some insight."

Brennan was right! She was here pondering over what color she'd look best as a Maid of Honor during the most important and ground breaking confession of her entire life and she chose this moment to be speechless? Angela mentally shook her head and the arguments that lingered in them as to why a monogamous relationship was best, Brennan could be incredibly stubborn sometimes. But this was what she had been waiting for. Finally Dr. Temperance Brennan had arrived to the most import point of her life. Of their life. Angela's eyes lit up she would tell her grandkids about this moment.

"You're right sweetie. I'm sorry, it's just that you've kind of caught me off guard but I'm back."

"Good, because I've been thinking about this very hard and… I've never lied to Booth, Ange. I'm planning to speak to him about this." Brennan then said.

Angela did a double take. She wanted to jump squeal, have a friggin' parade! But she knew that she would have to wait for all that.

"Bren, I think that's an excellent idea." She said quickly.

"I did too but I'm… I'm afraid. What if—"

Angela cut her off. She knew how hard this all had been on her friend but they were finally getting somewhere. She was not going to let any 'buts' or 'What Ifs' stop this from happening.

"—Trust me Bren, you and Booth have a very long conversation ahead of you and I'm sure you'll be surprised at how it will turn out. But you should _talk_ to him. Tell him how you feel."

_Aaaahh…_ It was when she said it that Angela realized how long and bad she'd wanted to give that cliché advice to her friend in regards to a certain Hot FBI Agent. And now she did at last. She felt a sudden relieve at finally letting the words go. _Now _she could go back to choosing a cake.

"Yes, I was planning to tell him today." Brennan said stern.

Angela could hear the slight shift in her voice. Her bravado attitude was set firm in place but now that Angela had a good and lasting glimpse of Brennan's guard completely down she wasn't ever going to be fooled by her attempts to appear tough. Brennan would always be a strong woman and would continue to be, that was something Angela couldn't and wouldn't doubt, but she was now at her most vulnerable. Well at least as exposed as Angela had ever seen her which meant they'd be walking on eggshells until she finally settled things with her partner.

But they were there. Angela could hardly believe it but they were finally there!

"Bren?"

"Yes Angela."

"You are completely and entirely sure about this right?" Angela asked just in case her mind had been playing a horrible trick on her.

"Ange, I'm as sure as I'll ever be."

Angela sighed in relieve. And then she couldn't help it. She squealed in happiness as quietly as her excitement allowed her.

"I'm SOOO HAPPY!"

--

Brennan smiled at her best friend enthusiasm. She knew now for sure that there was no going back. No more denying. She had to go through with her decision no matter what.

Even with Angela's assurance that Booth would reciprocated her sentiments she still doubted it. But she would prepare herself for rejection as well. What she couldn't do is lie to Booth. She had always been honest, or as honest as she could. She had never been sure about her feelings for her partner but now that she was, she had to deal with them. Either he did or didn't love her back.

She said goodbye to the overly excited Angela and was sure that she'd probably be unable to sleep. She sat down on the couch in her office taking a break from examining the remains. In a few hours she would tell Booth how she felt. In a few hours her entire life would change again. But she'd be as ready as she could.

Brennan momentarily took comfort in sitting peacefully in the deserted Jeffersonian.

--

As he entered the Jeffersonian the first person he saw and had practically run him over was Angela. She had a huge smile plastered on her face and Booth could see something was up.

"Angela—"

--

Angela cut him off quickly. There was no way she could risk running her mouth before Brennan got a chance to speak to him.

"—No can do Hottie! I have to get this drawing done." She said walking around him and towards her office leaving a confused FBI agent behind her.

"Angela WE ARE going to have a talk soon!" He yelled after her but she just waved him off as she entered her office.

--

Booth walked into Bones' office shaking his head and muttering under his breath. He was surprised to find her fresh and awake with a new change of clothes and her hair still lightly damp from a shower she must've taken. At first glance she looked nothing like a person who had just spend the entire night working. But he wasn't fooled and like the workaholic the Bones was she was typing away on her computer.

"Morning Bones." He said cheerfully trying to forget his earlier encounter with Angela.

"Good morning Booth." She answered not looking away from the computer screen.

"Did you go home last night?" He asked curiously.

"No, I did however go this morning." She simply said.

She still didn't look up.

"Oh, why didn't you call me to pick you up?" he pressed.

"Well I left and came back within a hour and it was still early. I figured you might have wanted a good night's sleep." She said finally eyeing him. At last he got a good look at her and though she was fully awake and alert he knew better. Even with her best warrior face he could see the exhaustion in her eyes. Something also seemed kind of off. His mind wandered back to their conversation in the SUV last night and how he had gone to bed confused as hell.

"Oh." He just answered.

Suddenly he felt awkward just standing there in her office empty handed. He had driven straight to the Jeffersonian once he was dressed and ready. He hadn't even stopped at the Hoover Building or for coffee yet. He wasn't sure what he was doing here.

"Booth, I wanted to talk to you about something important." Bones then said. Her tone was serious and hesitant.

_Uh oh, this can't be good_. He thought.

"Sure Bones, have you had breakfast yet?" He asked already expecting what she would answer.

"No."

"Good, let's go get some I'm starving!" He exclaimed trying to lighten the mood of the suddenly solemn atmosphere. Bones nodded in agreement and began saving her work and quickly organized her desk which had been scattered with papers something Booth had just noticed.

He held out her jacket and she slipped her arms in and pulled her hair in a low ponytail with a small hair tie. They then headed out to the diner.

--

Brennan didn't realize she was fidgeting tensely until Booth pointed it out.

"Jeez, Bones what's got you so worked up?" he asked concerned. She immediately stopped tapping her foot and released the piece of napkin she had been prodding and pulling apart. She then looked up at her partner sitting across from her. As she had foreseen her heart was accelerating and the yearning to grab a hold of Booth was already being suppressed in her mind.

"Booth I need to talk to you about something very important." She began, barely meeting his eyes finding his intense gaze distracting. She instead focused on the table or her surroundings.

"Okay…" he said waiting for more.

Brennan struggled with formulating the right words to tell her partner of five years that it was highly probable that she was in love with him.

They had already gone through the whole breakfast routine. He had done most of the talking and she listened. She made several attempts to begin the speech she had prepared earlier, which included the detailed reasoning that had brought her to the her current conclusion, but it was as if the words were constricted the back of her throat and the slight gnawing fear didn't help much. She went through all the scenarios of how Booth might react, including one that entailed a spectacle and even yelling at her for lacking the ability to remain professional. Every possible way he could reject her and what possible ramifications came with them.

The last thing Brennan wanted was to lose Booth but she knew how much he valued honesty. So she had to do it.

"Booth, I want you know that I've thought what I'm about to say through. And though you've informed me before as to where you stood when it came to our professional relationship I would like to share a recent development that has come to my attention."

--

Booth swallowed hard. He could feel the pit of his stomach clench. Did she find out that he was in love with her? And if she did what exactly did this mean in regards to their partnership? He couldn't lose her. No, that couldn't happen.

"I would like to make my sentiments known to you." She continued.

Booth prepared himself for her rejection unsure if he could handle another blow like it again. Wasn't what she said in Angela's office enough? He already knew how she felt. He tried to block everything out around him.

--

Brennan thought of what she had to say next and Booth braced himself for the worse. Neither of them paid attention to the familiar sound of the bell announcing that someone had entered the diner. Why would they at a public place.

--

"Booth I—"

"Hey there soldier. Missed me?" A voice asked cutting Bones off. Booth whom had been so busy concentrating on what Bones had to say and the aching pain in his chest that was already manifesting itself, that he hadn't realized that someone had approached their booth. He looked up and was surprised to see a all too familiar blonde FBI agent staring back at him her bright smile radiating and her perfectly manicured eyebrow arched in anticipation.

"Amy?" He asked bewildered his mouth slightly agape.

"Who else, do you know any other blonde chicks called Amy? Wait, don't answer that." She said jokingly. Booth chuckled slightly.

"Yeah I guess it's best if I don't." He said smiling wickedly making Amy laugh. He slid out of the booth and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him but made sure the hug was a friendly one.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he let go of her and took a step back.

"Well I'd love to say I came here to return the visit," she began her tone dripping with double meaning something Booth didn't miss. "But, I am here on official business, something about a body." She explained.

It was then that Booth took in her outfit. A black standard woman's suit similar to the one that she wore in L.A. but with a expensive touch to it. Also like in L.A. she looked amazing in it.

"Oh. It's great to see you again, how'd you find me?" he asked still smiling like a idiot.

"Well I was told at the Hoover Building that I would most likely find you at the Jeffersonian or here with your partner given the hour."

She said looking towards the table where Bones sat.

--

Brennan was more than just astonished when a strange good looking blonde stopped at their table and interrupted her mid sentence right when she was about to tell Booth how she felt. When the blonde recognized Booth her astonishment became one of curiosity. And then when she heard Booth call the blonde Amy she became even more curious, and gazed at the woman in a new light. She was tall and definitely good looking. She had a slim and toned body and was well dressed. Agent Sheppard was just as Brennan's vague memory remembered her. She was overall Booth's type and the way he kept smiling at her was beginning to look like he might be interested.

Brennan felt anxious and her stomach felt uneasy. Worse than that was the tug at her heart that made her practically gasp as she watched Booth hug Agent Sheppard. She watched as they talked and it seemed like Booth forgot she even existed and her eyes almost welled up with tears, but she fought them back and waited for Booth to acknowledge her presence, unsure of what else to do. She thought of a few things she could say, but since they all related to how upset she suddenly felt, she thought it was best not to.

"Oh yeah that's right," Booth said as he turned and reached for her hand. He carefully pulled Brennan out of her seat and to her feet.

"You remember my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan." He presented her. Booth was always extremely proud when he associated himself with her in regards to their partnership when he introduced her. This time was no different, and it was the only thing that made Brennan feel even a little better as some of the unease lessened.

She shook Agent Sheppard's hand and tried to make her strange dislike for the Agent not too evident. It was something Booth had taught her to do. Though he preferred honesty, he also held social grace and politeness in high regard, especially towards the ones you found less likable. Brennan thought it was completely ludicrous to pretend to like a person when it was, in fact, the contrary. But he insisted that you never knew when, later in life, a person could prevail in helping you, something that she found questionable.

"Dr. Brennan, how are you?" Agent Sheppard asked politely. Though her smile seemed sincere Brennan didn't quite trust her.

"I believe I'm doing fairly acceptable," Brennan answered unwillingly.

"Hey Bones, is it okay if Amy joins us?" Booth asked.

"Actually we need to head back to the Jeffersonian, Angela must be done by now which means we probably have a face for our victim." She said her tone assertive.

"That's right, work. What are you up to now Amy?" Booth asked

"I have a meeting at noon but I'm free until then." She answered glancing at her watch.

"Well do you care to join us to the Jeffersonian?"

"That sounds great." Agent Sheppard smiled.

"That's okay right Bones?" Booth asked lightly already reaching for his wallet to pay for their breakfast.

Anger shot through Brennan. She didn't like the idea of Agent Sheppard joining _them_ to _her_ work place at all. It was most definitely NOT okay! Yet she couldn't bring herself to say so, so instead she gathered her stuff and began heading for the door. Both Booth and Agent Sheppard in tow right behind her.

--

**A/N; Okay everyone PUT THE WEAPONS DOWN!! I repeat everyone holding a remotely dangerous object right now; it's in your best interest if you drop them!! I mean it, look at it this way, you NEED me for the next update=P Hehe, I believe that most of us Bones fans that write FF have a evil streak in them and I guess I'm not far behind, guys I just LOVE angst! **

**Next up Chap will drive you completely nuts, (maybe in a not so wonderful way) **

**I would apologize I really would but the thing is… I'm not sorry=P I really am enjoying writing these next few chaps! **

**Oh and just because you probably hate me right now doesn't mean I don't deserve reviews! Come on you can't be mad at me forever were not even at the good part yet=D so press the green button… you can do it… press!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N; Hey Everyone! **

**Happy horrible V-Day! One of the many holidays I find completely ridiculous, and not because I don't have a date… Really it's not... look it has nothing to do with that… Gawsh if you knew me than that piece of information would not astonish you=P I just don't date, AT ALL (despite being 18), I frankly enjoy my sanity and guys drive women crazy(learned that at 13)=D Absolutely no guy in my life other then my dad and two brothers…. This should make me a drinker right? I mean no guy and all… Well guess what… I don't do that either unfortunately. Hehehe now it's kind of hard to believe I am in fact the life of the party huh!=P Just name the time and place and I'll prove it xD!! All I need is caffeine and very sugared lemonade, I get super hyper and I'm up till dawn, it's like being drunk without the disorientation… or the occasional car crashes… or those horrible regretful one night stands… and the hangovers must be killers(I've heard)… You should try it=P **

**Oooh then I must be a smoker… nope!... What!? I am most definitely not boring! **

**Well enough about me… Despite sounding so cheerful up there I have some very important, and not so happy news I'll share with you at the end of the story.. I don't want to bum you out just yet! **

**Now I wrote this Chapter in cave at a unknown location I will not release for security purposes, specifically my safe being=P **

**I will from now on continue in hiding until the storm is over… I'll also disconnect my internet connection when I go to bed (try to track me down now!!) And to those of you who have ah-uhm threatened **

**texasloves9(**always a stray of sunshine**), **

**Lilliendream(**mmh you're close so you're extra dangerous**), **

**Mustanggirlz07(**just because you put them down doesn't mean you did not intend to use them!!=P Goes for everyone!)

**Oceanlover14(**aaaaahh! Direct threat ALERT**)**

**khalek-aeryn****(**suresounds like a threat**), **

**mendenbar(**just sounds suspicious to me**) **

**Robert (**Modean**) says I should be flattered cause I've got you guys hooked=PxD (did I just throw you the sharks RM?) He has also Beta'd so THANKS for that xD!! **

**And the rest of you wonderful people who have reviewed, Darktwilight418, Jdragonfire29, Lancome, mrsvartan07, Dancin'Phalanges(**hihi love the name**) BeatrizRustiguel, Jsiebert, Beverleymitchellrocks47, Natesmama!! Thanks guys!! **

**Wow that was more work than I thought writing your names and all=P Also thanks for the Alert/Favorites guys!!**

**So get to reading enjoy;**

**Disclaimer; don't own Bones and some of you thank God for that=P( I do to sometimes!)**

--

Brennan practically stomped through the sliding door straight to her office. Not only was she completely confused at what exactly was happening, but the stir of emotions brewing within her were threatening to drive her insane. Dozens of senseless questions sprung to mind. Questions she either already had an answer too or speculated one for. Questions she didn't even care to know the answer to, yet they were there, drilling in her mind as she fought the urge to blurt them out the entire way back to the Jeffersonian as she sat in the car with Booth.

She was so wrapped up with thoughts of what was happening that she almost ran through Angela who had placed herself in the middle of her march towards her office.

"Wow there sweetie, what's wrong?" Angela asked as she forced Brennan to stop midway. Concern was more than evident in her face. Wary Brennan glanced over her shoulder's to realize the causes of her distress had yet to walk through the sliding doors and when they did she wanted to be nowhere near them.

"Ange, I can't talk right now." She muttered as she quickly made attempt to walk passed her only to fail as her best friend again placed herself in her way. Brennan let out a sharp breath in irritation.

"No, no, no! What happened? Did you tell him?" Angela asked slightly agitated and clueless to what was going on.

"Not exactly Ange." She said and she again attempted to pass through with no prevail.

"Why not?" Angela pressed.

But Brennan had no need to answer because just that moment the sliding doors opened and in walked Booth and Special Agent Sheppard.

Brennan quickly glanced their way and back at Angela. Luckily she didn't have to say a word because almost instantly she moved out of Brennan's way and allowed the scientist to retreat to the safety of her office.

As soon as she entered her familiar space she closed the door behind her, something she hardly ever did, and she began to calm herself down. She wasn't sure how many things she began to fight. Tears. Anger. Love. Booth. All she knew was that she couldn't deal with it all.

--

Angela paced back and forth almost the entire morning. First she got a phone call at the crack of dawn with news that rocked her socks of her feet. She was an entire and complete mess the remainder of the morning after she hung up with Brennan. She had never struggled more with getting dressed properly, especially when carrying a bombshell that threatened to leave her lips as soon as someone so much as past her by. She had been so close to telling Rosa, their housekeeper, and would've succeeded if Jack hadn't walked in while she was still in midsentence. Of course Rosa hardly knew any English as she was from Russian descent or something, but it hadn't stopped her from spilling her guts out.

Much to her dismay no matter how hard she tried her nervousness didn't go unnoticed by her husband, and it didn't help much when she almost walked out of the house wearing two separate pair of heels on each foot.

"Angie? Baby?"

"Yeah?" Angela answered still pondering over the news.

"I don't think you want to show up at the lab looking like _that_." The entomologist said as he unlocked the car parked in the driveway in front of their mansion.

Angela glared at him.

"What are trying to say Jack?" She gave her outfit one last run down. "I look fine." She said dismissively.

Hodgins grinned while he opened the trunk and dropped in a few gadgets he planned on using that day.

"Look again." He advised and Angela did, this time thoroughly and it was then that she realized it.

"Oh dammit!" She exclaimed as she headed back in the house muttering under her breath.

--

Hodgins chuckled and shook his head. He had been dying to know what was on her mind but knew better then to ask for answers. He knew that he'd find out eventually, keeping a secret wasn't Angie's strong suit no matter how hard she tried. And that she did. He could see she was trying very hard to keep the secret and whatever it was it seemed important enough to cause Angie to have wardrobe malfunctions.

He watched his wife descent the stairs quickly, purse in hand, hair slightly disheveled but at least wearing the right pair of shoes which for the first time didn't match her purse. Yet still she looked beautiful. He started the car and buckled in as she entered and sat in the passenger seat.

"Okay let's go cause I don't want to be late for when…" she trailed off.

"What was that?" Hodgins asked smiling. She rolled her eyes in mischief.

"Nothing, just drive."

He chuckled again.

_Yeah, he'll find out eventually._

--

And to make matters worse after a whole damn morning of dropping pens, tapping her foot impatiently, realizing that her purse didn't match her shoes, her hair made her look like a cockatoo and avoiding everything with a beating that crossed her path just because she could hardly ever keep a secret, Angela watched Brennan stomp into the lab with a billion emotions flickering over her face, fear, anger, and sadness the most dominant ones. She knew something major was up. Her first thoughts were the worse. That she had been wrong in assuming Booth would take the news well, and it stuck with her as she set herself in Brennan's path knowing her eyes were fixed on her office. If Brennan entered her office before telling Angela what had happened, then Angela knew it would be just as likely that she'd die a horrible death from withholding vital information as she would having it withheld. She wanted nothing more than to wallow in self pity and prepare herself for life of disaster if she had to keep the secret any longer, but her concern for friend's well being was even greater. She'd get over it eventually but Brennan… No, this was _not_ good.

Brennan seemed almost as if she were literally running away from something and the only person Angela knew her best friend would run away from at a moment like this was Booth.

After asking twice what was wrong with no avail on what the hell was wrong, and finding out Brennan had yet to tell Booth that she loved him, Angela was in full panic mode.

"Why not?" She asked her friend studying her face for anything more concrete then the emotions that flickered randomly across her face. But Brennan didn't have to answer because seconds later the sliding doors of the Anthropology department opened welcoming Agent Booth and a blonde chick that walked by his side. Angela, with her keen ability to read situations involving drama, didn't need any words to address who Booth had walked in with. The tall blond woman dressed in a black expensive pants suit, who's smile was radiant and who's eyes sparkled as she fixed her gaze on Godly sexy Booth, had to be Amy Sheppard.

She turned her gaze back to her friend and her heart almost stopped as she saw something that she never thought she would see on Brennan's face. She quickly let Brennan pass her and fixed her faze on the two people heading towards her.

Behind her she could hear Brennan's door close but didn't break her gaze as she glared at the Blond ahead of her.

"Hey Ange" Booth greeted.

"Booth." She said drily as she approached them. She was in no mood to play nice. Not after what she had just witnessed.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he quickly glanced behind her towards his partner's office surely, Angela thought, noticing the closed door.

_That's a 'you're unwelcome sign' buddy! _Angela thought, unsure if it was just for the blond or Booth as well.

She then saw the concern in his eyes which soothed her anger towards him slightly. But not as much as he'd like!

"You remember Special Agent Amy Sheppard?" he asked gesturing towards the woman standing next to him smiling friendly.

She was classy and beautiful; Angela had to give her that, not that she would ever admit it out loud. She was blonde and if memory served she was fairly intelligent. Nothing compared to Brennan of course but there was no denying Amy was most definitely Booth's type. Therefore Amy Sheppard was the enemy and was behind enemy lines.

"Angela Montenegro, right?" The blond asked as she held out her hand. She took it unwillingly and spuriously smiled.

"Yeah." She confirmed.

"I saw some of your work at a gallery in L.A., I have to say it was amazing. You're extremely talented." Amy added and she seemed sincere.

But Angela knew how to play the game and wasn't going to be fooled by flattery or niceness. She remained unfazed.

An awkward silence charged the air for a moment as Angela tried not to glare to intensely at Amy. Not yet at least. Booth whose gaze continued to flicker towards Bren's office was unaware that the two women had stopped talking.

"Hey Ange, is Bones alright?" Booth asked breaking the silence.

Angela knew he always worried about Brennan, yet his question brought a wave of serenity to her and his eyes declared it all. There was genuine concern and most importantly, Love. It was all it took for Angela to cave and release all anger he felt towards him. Of course she remained frustrated but not more.

"She's not feeling so well, but she'll be okay." As she said the last part she looked intently at Amy.

Booth sighed in relieve. He was still unsure however whether to approach the office or not and Angela could see his indecision.

"Booth, I did the facial reconstruction on the victim and I have a face for you it's on my desk, I've already uploaded the image in the database and it's currently looking for a match." Angela's said trying to capture his attention. As much as she wanted Booth to talk to Brennan, really talk, she knew no such thing was going to be possible anytime soon. Not until Brennan had calmed down and the entire situation was assessed properly and 'rationally'. Besides she knew Brennan would never forgive her if she allowed Booth to see her in the state that she was. The look on her face and the way she had been practically running away told her that much.

"Oh that's great." he said finally focusing on Angela.

"Yeah, do you mind checking real quick how far along it is I need to go check something with Jack." She lied.

Luckily Booth had other things on his mind because for someone as perceptive to whether a person told the truth or not he didn't catch her.

"Oh sure. I'll be right back Amy." He said over his shoulder already heading towards her office.

"Yeah," Amy answered but Booth was already out of ear shot. She shook her head smiling. "Man, does he love his job."

"Mmm-hmm. So what brings you to D.C. Agent Sheppard?" Angela asked brusque not wasting any time.

--

Amy studied the artist and from the moment she had enter the lab she had felt her hostility. Angela Montenegro was showing all the classical signs of a woman who felt threatened. It was something she had gradually become familiar with, women almost always felt threatened by her for whatever reason, though it usually related to men. Only Amy was sure she hadn't even approached her _husband_, which left only one other person that would cause to produce this sort of hostility, one that wasn't exactly product of real jealousy or love Amy noted. Angela was most definitely trying to clear out the playing field for Dr. Brennan, whom was suddenly nowhere to be found. Amy couldn't help but admire her loyalty, she had yet to find a girl friend like her, but she found that the animosity was something she could live without.

"I was called on for a case." Amy said as friendly as possible. She knew Angela was just trying to defend her friends turf and though her first motives for coming to D.C. were strictly for business, being in proximity of Seeley Booth was an unmistakable perk, one she wasn't going to deny. But she wasn't there to start any wars or make any enemies.

"Just business huh?" Angela inquired her tone dripping with sarcasm, and it wasn't disregarded.

"Actually yes," Amy began getting tired of beating around the bush. Angela rolled her eyes, but Amy continued. "But I have to say that seeing Seeley again was also on my lists of reasons for coming back to D.C.."

Angela was partly taken aback by her blunt honesty. Amy took this as her chance to set the record straight.

"Look Angela, I've learned from the best that honesty is the best policy, so here's what's going on." Amy paused to take a deep breath but spoke before Angela got to chance to recover.

"Seeley Booth is a wonderful man, one of the best I've met. And I'm well aware of Seeley Booth's emotional ties to his partner. Now I know that you're probably concerned for a friend which is evident by your enmity towards me. That's understandable. As a matter of fact I respect your loyalty to Dr. Brennan, but you should know that I'm not overstepping any boundaries here. As far as I'm concerned _Seeley Booth_ is single and I can easily see myself falling in love with him. As long as no one has claimed him, I have every right to be as close as I want to him and from where I stand that shouldn't concern you or Dr. Brennan."

--

Angela absorbed the words and analyzed Amy as she said them. If it were any other woman she was sure Amy had just challenged herself into a battle over Booth, but this wasn't just any other woman. She was confident and honest and there wasn't any real threat in her voice. Even if she used an amicable tone in Angela's mind they were anything but friendly. She knew about women like Amy, they were rare, perfect, and _dangerous_. And worst of all, she was right. Booth was single. He had emotional ties that bound him to Brennan but in every other sense he was single.

_Damn it Booth!_

"You maybe right but just as well here's a little advice before you strain yourself trying for what frankly, is the impossible. Seeley Booth's heart will _never_ belong to your." Angela said menacingly.

Amy just smiled which irked Angela even more.

"Thanks for your insight. Redundant, but welcomed either way."

Angela's eyes flamed.

"Now can I offer some advice as well?" Amy didn't wait for a answer. "I've been told that Dr. Brennan is an incredibly talented and intelligent woman, so next time she has anything to say to me she should confront me in person. There is no need to send a spokesperson."

With that Amy walked away. Angela felt like she had been slapped in the face. Right when she was about to turn on her heel to give Amy a real piece of her mind and fist someone yanked her arm back.

"Hoooooold on there!" Hodgins said as he held on to Angela.

"Did you hear her?! Ugh, I'm so going to… Who does she think she is?! I should… and…" Angela's fist balled up as she fumed over the conversation she just had. Her knuckles white in anger.

"Yeah, I think you should calm down there babe." Still not letting go of his grip on her arm.

"CALM DOWN?!" Angela exclaimed throwing her hands in the air in exasperation. "MY _wedding_ Jack Stanley Hodgins! I've waited SO damn long for this… to get them _both_ to admit… and then she…" she made frantic movements with her arms and for a moment Hodgins feared that one fraction of a second of misdirected anger and he would be the one to end up out cold so he let go of her.

"Angela, we're already married. What wedding?" Hodgins asked confused as Angela began pacing and muttering under her breath and paid little to no attention at all to her husband.

--

Cam who was only now aware of a small spectacle occurring in the lab walked out of her office and towards Dr. Hodgins as she stared bewildered at a more than just upset Angela. She was pacing around muttering things like, 'dragging them to a church' and 'so help me God I'll lock them up with the pastor'.

"Oh God don't tell me she's finally lost it?" she asked Hodgins her eyes wide in concern. This was definitely not normal behavior. Not even for Angela.

"It's that Agent that worked briefly with us a few years back, um…Special Agent Amy Sheppard." Dr Hodgins said his eyes firmly set on his wife, not missing one heartbeat of her tormented anger.

"Oh my, what was Agent Sheppard…? Did she make a pass at you?" Cam asked finally connecting some dots.

Dr. Hodgins chuckled.

"Not exactly, I wish though! It would've most definitely made this scene sexier." As he gestured at Angela who was still pacing and muttering but was slowly calming down as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Then what-" Cam began but she didn't get to finish.

"Uh-oh…" Hodgins said suddenly.

--

Jack Hodgins could recognize that murderous calculating look anywhere. It was the same calculating murderous glance that she had the day he accidently ruined her Roberto Cavalli freakishly long boots. How was he supposed to know that the chemical he was holding would burn through leather? Okay so he did know but it was a once in a life time accident and he vowed never to do it again or at least be as careful as possible. A vow he intend to keep especially after she had given him the look. _The_ look every husband feared, and all because of a pair boots. He worried about her well being while she wailed over the damn boots. Never mind the third degree burns his accident could've cost her, noooo it was the boots that made him sleep in the garage. For a WEEK, because he wasn't allowed in the house until he learned his lesson. Not even in the lab. He was gadget-less for a week.

This was much worse, and beside him Dr. Saroyan was anything but oblivious of _the_ look.

"Maybe we should take her to her office." She said quickly just loud enough for Angela to hear.

"Right… _my_ office. I'll be in _my_ office!" Angela answered cold as she began heading towards her office the evil gleam in her eyes.

"NOOO!" Hodgins quickly jumped forward to grab a hold of the fleeing Angela. There was no way that he could allow her anywhere near the office, especially not as it currently occupied two distinctive FBI Agents.

"JACK!" Angela warned as again he held onto her.

"I just think it's better if you go to my office instead." Jack said quickly. Angela glared at him

"No, I want to go to _my_ office." She insisted.

He couldn't help but smile at her beautiful upset face.

"You know I can always call Dr. B." He warned.

"Go ahead I think she'd enjoy what's about to happen." Angela challenged but her voice calmed down considerably. Jack knew that deep down she wasn't entirely sure of her statement.

"In the off chance that she would, I don't think Agent_ Booth_ would be."

He knew he had her then and he couldn't contain the grin that spread across his face.

"I knew you'd understand." He said smug at being able to control his wife.

"I hope _you_ understand that from now on you call the garage your HOME!" She snapped as she stomped angrily to his office. The grin on his face faded quickly.

"Hey! What'd I do?!" Jack yelled as he followed his wife towards his office.

--

Cam who secretly watched the scene as she pretended to be occupied otherwise was still confused as hell.

_What was going on here?!_

She didn't have to wait for a answer long because just as she was about to turn to her office two of the Agents in question were leaving Angela's office.

It only took Cam one glimpse at Agent Sheppard as she adoringly smiled at Seeley to understand the whole ordeal.

_Now I get it… _

Agent Sheppard nudged Seeley playfully in a flirty matter and giggled.

_Oh this is definitely not good._

"Hey Camille—"

"Seeley,"

He glared at her and she smiled.

"You remember Special Agent Amy Sheppard?"

Cam forcibly smiled and shook the agent's hand. "Yeah, a little."

"It's nice to see you again Dr. Saroyan." Agent Sheppard said her smile genuine.

_Poor girl, I wish I could say the same. _Cam thought.

She wasn't at all happy with all the drama going on around the Jeffersonian but knew well either way where her loyalties lay if she were ever forced to include herself in said drama.

"Have you seen Ange?" Booth asked as he looked around for the missing artist.

"Yeah, she's busy with something," Cam said quickly knowing that it was best if the artist stayed far, far away for now. "Why, do you need something?"

"No, well I have the name and address of the victim I plan on notifying the family now." As he said it Booth glanced behind him towards Dr. Brennan's office.

It was then that she noticed the door was closed. Cam didn't miss the look of obvious concern that it caused Seeley. Heck she too was concerned now. Dr. Brennan hardly ever closed her door.

"Is Bones feeling better?" He asked as he fidgeted with the file he was holding.

Dr. Brennan's sick? This was the first time Cam heard of something like that. Cam couldn't imagine Dr. Brennan being actually physically ill, which left only one other explanation.

_Maybe Dr. Brennan finally… and then Agent Sheppard… and that's why Angela… _

Things finally began to click even more. She rested both her hands on her hips. Slightly upset at Booth.

"I don't know, _you_ tell me Seeley?" She asked, squinting her eyes at him. Could he really be as much of an idiot as she was currently thinking he was? After all the patience he declared to have for Dr. Brennan? As if to answer her question his adorable brown puppy dog eyes told a different story as he stared back at her completely clueless and hurt.

"I was just kind of hoping she would…" he trailed of as he once again glanced at the closed office door. He waited unsure of whether to approach the office or not. Frankly Cam found it painful to watch.

"Seeley you know Dr. Brennan, better than _anyone_. No one speaks for her so if you want to know if she wants to join you or not you're going to have to go ask her."Cam said. Sure there was a double meaning to what she meant but she wasn't certain if Booth noticed.

With that she walked away, but not before hearing Booth saying, "You're right." Followed by footsteps heading towards Brennan's office.

--

**A/N; Okay so I admit the shout outs were partly because I don't want to get killed! I also kind of love you guys=P**

**Now onto more serious matters, my terrible news… I wish it were a guy Robert, because yeah he'd be a ass… a very unfortunate one, but were that the case it would've made life for me less horrible right now. But I guess not dating guys(for lack of time btw) kind of rules that drama out for me, why do you think I write FF!!(my only source for drama)**

**This morning I received some terrible news that my best friend for ten years now is in the hospital because doctors have diagnosed that she has a tumor. I don't know the exact details yet I haven't pressed for much answers(I'm still digesting what I do know) but she's been in the hospital for two weeks now and next week she starts the first of many rounds of chemotherapy to come. Now they've told me that I shouldn't worry, so of course… I worry. Now my best friend, Emma, means the world to me and we've known each other for so long she's like a sister to me(two days older but I think it should be the other way around). The thing is she lives in a different state/city then I do which means that I will be making frequent long visits to that state to be closer to the hospital starting on Monday for as long as the treatments take. She needs me and there is just no way I can **_**not**_** be there for her. She hasn't got that many people in her life that know her as I do and can be there for her and in all honestly I would in a heartbeat put my life on hold for her and anything in it…**

**But since I do need something to keep my mind off of things I will try to keep my promise and write as much as possible(I've already started Chapter 12) but bear with me guys! I'll still try to be in writermode but I've never been in this sort of situation before, I've been blessed with a very strong and healthy family(extended as well), especially the women(ask my great-grandmother!! she can still kick ass… with a wooden spoon of course… don't ask) so I'm not sure how this will continue to hit me over time it's all kind of surreal right now, I've been on the phone with Emma for hours today and she's taking this way better than I am, which only scares the heck out of me.**

**I'm just giving a fair warning for when I need to take a breather, I'll try not to take long ones though!!**

**Like I've said before I've been having a blast writing these few chapter so as long as they keep me upbeat they're a great distraction! So are you guys btw;)**

**Thanks for everyone who took the time to read this and don't forget to review, I forgive even the threatening ones!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N; Hey here's a quick update, it's a short one (sorry) and the next one will probably be just as short(sorry). This one kind of took a few days because a certain doctor had to be re-integrated into the story and for the love of all things good I just didn't know how to go about it. Who knew the trick lay in just opening MS word and writing. That's how this blessed chapter came to be, I just began writing with nothing specific in mind and this is the result of that groundbreaking method. I was so concerned that I had done permanent damage to the story by having 'M' and 'Y' back and Angie meddling but as it turns out everything can be saved. From now on though I won't have TOO much fun writing this, I can't afford to lose control again!**

**Also A very special thanks to Robert(**Modean**), check his stories out guys!, for being a wonderful Beta! I'm just so happy Beta's exist! They actually make you seem like a descent writer even when you make a mess of things! So thanks!!**

**Thank you all for the wonderful get well wishes for Emma, and the prayers! You guys are amazing and she appreciates them (as do I), I've showed them to her and she was amazed at how many people that hardly know her could be so good to her! **

**Thanks for the reviews/alert/favorites, check out the authors note at the end and get to reading!**

**Disclaimer; Wondering if it's a good or a bad day today to not own Bones…**

--

He softly knocked on his partner's office door. His heart was racing and even though he knew he was doing the right thing he dreaded it. She had been ready to tell him something important at the diner and he just knew it had to do with how he was stupid enough to fall in love with her. He had been trying so hard to not make his affection evident by shying away from her. Booth was sure he didn't give any indication that he was in love with her. Maybe it was because of the case, he thought. Yeah, it had to be the excitement of the case. He was so wrapped around the thrill of being back on the job with Bones on his side that he must've at some point acted inappropriate. Staring as she stripped off her blue jumpsuit certainly fell under that.

Now she knew, and she was going to let him down easy. He didn't want to go through the rejection all over again but he had to take it like a man. At least this would end things once and for all, make them definite. Heck, maybe he'd give Amy a chance after all.

He mentally shook his head at the thought. No, there was no way that would happen, it wasn't possible. Bones was the only one for him, and he was more than sure that no other woman could just replace her in his heart. It was a waste to even try.

When no one answered he knocked again slightly louder this time.

"Who's there?" Bones asked, clearly agitated.

"It's me Booth." He answered.

It was silent for a moment and he waited afraid that maybe she wouldn't even let him in. Was she that bothered with him? Had his feelings done her that much damage?

Luckily he didn't have to torture himself pondering to long because he heard a soft click of the door being unlocked and then watched it open slightly. When the door didn't open any wider he realized Bones had already walked away from it. He took the door handle and entered carefully.

"Bones?" he questioned as he first duck his head in. He quickly scanned the office but didn't have to look long because Bones was behind her desk with her back turned towards him.

She was leaning against her desk with one arm wrapped around herself and her head resting on the other. When she didn't talk or give him any indication that she did or didn't want him entering, he walked in, figuring that if she hadn't want to see him she wouldn't have unlocked her door.

He closed the door behind him to allow them some privacy. He didn't need anyone overhearing his rejection, or seeing how pathetic he was. Once in her office he was unsure on what to do next so instead he waited.

When Bones didn't move or say anything he figured it was best if he initialized the conversation. The sooner they got this over with the better.

"Bones, you wanted to tell me something important at the diner before we got interrupted." He stated.

He didn't add that he already knew what it had been that she wanted to say. Instead of a response he got a soft sniff and a almost inaudible sob. Was she crying? Another more audible sob followed and alerted Booth immediately. She was, and it was all his fault. He reached for her, almost instinctively, but stopped himself midway. Bones was crying something she hardly ever did. She was vulnerable, and it was most likely his fault. If he reached towards her she might see it as sympathy, and Booth knew that would only make things worse.

"Bones?" he practically pleaded. Booth knew the pain evident in his voice wasn't helping, but knowing that she was hurting because of him, was like being shot straight through the heart. It felt even worse than her rejection.

When she didn't answer he couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't sure if he was reaching for her for his own selfish needs, or if it was to ease her pain, he only knew that comforting her in the only way he could, he'd be helping them both equally, and this time he didn't allow himself to over think things. Walking around her desk he caught a glimpse of her tear streaked face before he took her in his arms. He was surprised that she didn't fight him, instead her hands clenched tightly on the hem of his shirt as she sobbed continuously. The thought that he'd caused this broke his heart. Dr Temperance Brennan was falling apart in his arm, his Bones was falling apart, and not knowing what else to do he continued to hold her, rubbing her back softly and whispering words of comfort that seemed fit at the moment. He fought down his body's response to smelling the sweet scent of her shampoo, the shiver it sent down his spine. He fought every thought that would cause Bones or him more pain at the moment, and just held on to her.

It seemed like hours, but it was really just a few minutes before she finally calmed down and he could feel fear suddenly coursing through him. Now the hard part came. How could he explain to her that he never meant to hurt her, that he was a complete idiot for letting his feelings get the best of him when he escaped to LA? That if him loving her was too much, he'd do anything in his power to make it better? How could he do that if the mere thought of saying those words was enough to rip his heart out, there was no imagining what saying them out loud would do to him.

--

She was feeble. She was completely useless and weak. She opened her heart and this was what it did to her; irrational thoughts and uncontrollable behavior, total and utter misery. Brennan never believed that she would be capable of loving someone so much and yet completely despising the feeling. When she locked herself in her office earlier she couldn't help but begin assessing the situation, despite her persistent desire to forget it all. Going back to ignoring her feelings wasn't an option anymore, because now the feelings overwhelmed her. That meant the only option left, the only option available to her was confronting her feelings, and discussing them with Booth.

She had been right about to do that when they got interrupted by Agent Sheppard. Now she wasn't just dealing with the love she felt for Booth but also the feeling of turmoil Agent Sheppard's presence brought to her. What bothered her most was the significance of Sheppard's presence. Bones had absorbed enough insight from years of studying Angela's knowledge on relationship, and normal female behavior, to know what reasons other than work brought the Agent back to DC. No one needed to tell Brennan that the Agent's ulterior motive for being here was to see Booth, and maybe even engage him in the amorous relationship they may, or may not have, pursued when he was in LA.

She didn't know much about their relationship, and preferred it that way, as the subject stirred up feelings of discomfort. Besides she knew that Booth wouldn't lie to her, and he'd referred to Agent Sheppard as merely a friend. Now that the Agent had come all the way to DC, however, Brennan was forced to consider the situation again, and the possibility that Booth might not have lied about his relationship with Agent Sheppard, but could have withheld information and there were plenty of reasons as to why Booth would do so. One of them being that he rarely discussed his personal life with anyone, and though they had gotten extremely close over the years, he still might not have felt comfortable discussing it with her anyway.

All her insecurities, and all the possibilities and probabilities of what might be going on between the two agents, began an upheaval in Brennan's thoughts. The level of discomfort that she felt in the diner when they first spoke of Agent Sheppard was nothing compared to what she felt as she thought about it more and more in the quiet of her office. Agent Sheppard was everything Booth would want in a life partner, and would no doubt readily comply with all his needs and desires, including the ones about marriage and having his children. Not that Brennan hadn't thought of having a child with Booth herself, because she had. She'd been so close to doing so, but her way of going about it had displeased Booth. Besides, Agent Sheppard's physical appearance was what he'd always been attracted to.

She had all the attributes that he would want in a life partner, and Brennan was sure he wouldn't pass up a chance to have everything he wanted in life. That realization alone made her heart ached, not just ache - she was heartbroken. At least that's how Booth and Angela would probably put it.

She was weak. Because all in all, even though the odds of Booth's response to her revelation being positive were unlikely, she had allowed herself to hope. She tried to pull herself together but the feelings overtook her and became too much.

Before she knew it, she was crying in Booth's presence and then shortly thereafter in his arms. As soon as she took in the scent of his cologne and normal Booth smell, another wave of tears overpowered her and she continued sobbing, burying herself in his chest, holding tightly onto him as she allowed her emotions to completely rule over her thoughts for once, something she had always dreaded before.

It took a while before she could finally put a stop to her tears and begin composing herself. All the rationality she had blocked out momentarily came quickly rushing back, and she realized that she wasn't only weak, but pathetic. Booth had been forced to comfort her in her sudden lapse of control, and he probably had better things to do. They had better things to do. Someone had been murdered and they were supposed to be out there finding a killer, instead they were here.

When Brennan realized she was still holding onto him she began slowly letting go, but before she could untangle herself entirely Booth began to speak.

"I'm sorry Bones." He said in a pained voice, and she felt the discomfort in her chest following his words. Her heart was aching again as he apologized once more. He had no need to do so. _She_ was the one that had to make excuses for so many things, one of them being the inability to control her feelings and the emotions that she'd attached to them. He needn't apologize because he hadn't done anything wrong.

--

He waited for her to speak say anything but when she said nothing he thought it was best if she didn't. She was probably still hurt.

"Bones, I never meant…" his voice cracked. He sighed deeply, taking strength in the fact that she was still in his arms.

"Booth, it's not…" her words, thick with emotion, failed her too.

He took another deep breath and she followed with the same, before they both began letting go of one another.

Booth took a step back, letting his hands fall to his side in defeat.

--

Brennan quickly reached for a tissue and began drying her cheeks. When she looked back up at Booth he was rubbing his forehead with one hand and then brought that same hand to the back of his head and placed it there. It was a habit that indicated that he was emotionally drained something that only happened when a case took too much out of him or when something significant happened in his personal life.

"Look Booth, you don't have to apologize, because you've done nothing wrong." Brennan began, her voice more steady. His head shot up in alarm, and his gaze met hers, causing another agonizing look of hurt and pain to flicker across his features.

"Bones the thing is, I do have to apologize. I—"

"No Booth, you don't." she interrupted him. He sighed deeply again. They held each other's gaze for another moment unsure of what came next. The heavy silence got interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Dr. Brennan?" A male voice asked. The familiar voice immediately registered to both Booth and Brennan, and they at once began composing themselves before the young therapist entered.

One last look of affirmation, that they were ready, between them and Brennan spoke. "Come in Dr. Sweets." And on cue the doctor entered the office his eyes flickering immediately to the partners.

--

Sweets ignored Dr. Brennan's slightly red rimmed eyes and Agent Booth's pained and worried gaze. It didn't take a genius to figure out that if things had been bad before Agent Booth's departure then things had definitely not improved since his arrival.

"You have a case." Sweets said once he closed the office door behind him and faced them once again.

"Yes, we do." Booth said irritated that the psychologist had come all the way over to the Jeffersonian to state that fact.

"But that's not possible Agent Booth." Dr. Sweets added.

Booth frowned. "Actually Sweets, it is, and I've got the papers right here to prove it." Booth said as he reached over to the folder he had placed on Brennan's desk.

"Well it may be that you have a case, but until I give my recommendation clearing your partnership with Dr. Brennan, you are technically not allowed to work alongside one another." Dr. Sweets continued. The two partners exchanged a panicked glance.

"W-what are you saying?" Brennan stuttered slightly her voice once again unsteady.

"That Agent Booth's departure has caused repercussions, and until we come to a clear understanding to where you both stand in this partnership, said partnership is dissolved." Dr. Sweets said as he tried hard not to falter under Booth's murderous glare.

"You can't be serious!" Booth practically yelled. He almost lunged towards the young doctor, who winced preparing for the worst, but his attempt was blocked by a alarmed glance from Brennan. One look and Booth was again frozen in place.

Sweets made a quick note to himself, gratefully, that Dr. Brennan still had marginally control over the quickly tempered Agent. He then composed himself at once and continued.

"I'm actually quite serious Agent Booth. For both your benefit and Dr. Brennan's we need to come to a mutual understanding of whether or not this partnership is actually still viable, and until we do, there is no partnership. The FBI will continue to collaborate with the Jeffersonian Institute but only in the way that things have always been done." The doctor observed the panic continue to rise in both partners but continued either way.

"Crime scene evidence will be sent here where it will be analyzed and where other lab work will be done, but there will be no fieldwork until both you and Dr Brennan come and see me so we can discuss the events that led to Agent Booth's abrupt reassignment, the shift in your dynamic that I'm sure it caused, and how you both plan on proceeding from here." The psychologist explained. When both Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth failed to say anything, Dr. Sweets spoke again.

"You can both come and see me as soon as you'd like, but I must repeat that until you do Dr. Brennan isn't authorized to do any fieldwork and Dr Saroyan has been informed of this as well."

"Why wasn't I told of this before?" Dr. Brennan asked irritated.

"I apologize for that but since I found out about Agents Booth's return, I've waited for either one of you to come and see me. When a week passed by without hearing from either of you I was forced to make a decision. I just heard about the new case this morning and was reminded of that my decision was pending, I could no longer put things off. So I thought I'd come over here and tell you both personally about the temporary dissolution of your partnership, instead of having you guys barge into my office later." Dr. Sweets said sincere.

--

_Their partnership temporarily dissolved? _

Booth's free hand balled up into a fist, his knuckles turning white in anger. Bones met his eyes and he could see the panic in them which only fueled his anger even more. They couldn't do this. Not now, not ever.

Seeing the resolve in Sweets eyes said quite the opposite.

_They couldn't possibly…and yet they did. _

--

Brennan felt like she had already lost Booth. She couldn't lose him again, not like this. This was the only thing she had always been able to count on. Their partnership. Their friendship. They couldn't separate them.

_But they did._

--

Sweets knew what he had done would seem wrong in a million different ways from the two partners perspective, but there was no way that he could allow things to go on as they had. Agent Booth spent almost two entire months in LA for reasons that were still not entirely known to him. He knew that his departure caused a considerable disruption; a large shift in their partnership, and that could either lead to something greater, a better mutual understanding of their feelings for one another, or it could be a complete disaster.

To avoid the latter he felt like he had to step in, and knowing the pattern of behavior the partners had shown over the years, and with a firm grip on their overall personality, he knew every possible way they could turn the situation into a disaster, with simple miscommunication being high on his list, and he just couldn't allow it. He wouldn't. But to get the two into one office, and to get them to finally be serious about things, would take more than just the usual 'psychobabble'. He needed to hit them where it hurt so that they were forced to confront what they could lose if they didn't resolve their underlying issues. If it took threatening to end of their partnership? Then so be it.

_He had to do it. _

--

**A/N; Okay so no overreacting guys it's not as bad as it seems, I've specially made this chapter 'M' and 'Y' free! Gotta give me credit for that right?**

**Well some of you wonderful reviewers have dropped hints and wonderful insight and I just wanted to let those of you know that I take these insights in high consideration as I write these chapters and as requested next chapter a few specific requests/hints/insight that have been a long time coming will become the main subject. I feel like you guys are practically writing the story with me! **

**So don't forget to hit that green button and drop a review and be sure to check in for Chapter 13 which is already halfway written! **

**Oh yeah before I forget, we're nearing the end guys=(. I don't know exactly how many chapters we still have to go but were definitely getting there in a few, sooner than you might think. I'm just afraid that if I drag this on any long a certain 'M' and 'Y' will do something that I just can't allow her to do. It's my job to nip her in the butt before I drive you guys to insanity=P! **

**So review and I'll update soon again!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N; Hey I'm back! Hehehe I hope you guys stuck around for these next few chapters who were suppose to be done ages ago, the direction this took was not what I had originally planned(I didn't have anything planned actually) but inspiration struck and who was I to refuse my muse it's wishes and desires!=P**

**Okay so this chapter is slightly short next one is MUCH longer and is completely done and I will post it as soon as… (read authors note below for the next part of that sentence!)**

**Okay so I want to thank as always you wonderful people who take the time to review! Facorite/Alert too!! I know it must be kind of frustrating as I keep on putting off those three little words to be finally spoken, Heck I've delayed it for so long I don't know if I'll live to the expectations for when it does happens(soon)…. I hope I do though….**

**A mind blowing thanks to Robert(**Modean**) who has just surpassed the words, incredible and amazing! He's done a great job with this one and really like I said without Beta's my work would be total crap! The first few chapters prove that=P Robert is also one of the ONLY people here on FF who understands me=D! That's kind of hard to find these days!!**

**Also Cally aka LuvinBnB who is still very much alive and also took the time to read this over and supply great insight!!**

**I won't keep you any longer this part of the Authors note is never exactly earth shattering but don't forget to check the one belowxD!!**

**Disclaimer; I'm pretty sure God doesn't want me to own Bones, which is why I don't. **

--

It wasn't until Sweets left that it dawned on them. Their feelings were jeopardizing the most important thing they had. Their partnership. They had been so enwrapped in their feelings that they failed to notice they were slowly allowing a already thin line to waver. They couldn't allow that to happen. That was in no way a option.

"We need to talk to him." Brennan said definite the panic in her voice was still evident.

"Soon." Booth agreed.

The silence between them took again as they thought about the situation they had put themselves in. They didn't only need to talk to Sweets. They had to talk to each other as well. They had to work things out. They had to come to a definitive solution that would put an end on this constant emotional tumult.

"_We_ have to talk." Booth said breaking the silence.

"Yeah." Brennan was the one to agree now.

"I'll swing by your place tonight?" he asked.

Instead of answering this time she just nodded evading his gaze.

--

Booth began walking towards the office door but stopped midway there before he fully past Bones. He couldn't just walk away leaving her in the position she was in. Her eyes still slightly red rimmed and her face scrutinized in concern. He softly grabbed her chin and leaned in, kissing her forehead.

He ignored her startled expression, forcing her to look at him as he smiled weakly at her.

"It's going to be okay Bones." He said sincerely, lightly brushing her cheek with his forefinger.

'_And I mean it, damn it.'_ He thought, as he began walking out of her office.

He would do anything in his power to keep them together, in whatever way it was necessary.

--

As he walked past the platform his mind wandered over all that Bones and he would have to discuss tonight. Someone calling him by his first name startled him out of his reverie.

He turned around to face Camille who just waved him to follow her inside her office. Having no other choice, he did as he was told. Camille didn't waste any time and got down to business as soon as he made it through the doorway.

"Agent Sheppard left, and told me to tell you, she did so because she had a meeting she was going to be late for."

It wasn't until her name was mentioned that Booth remembered her presence. He had been completely rude and evasive, dragging her all the way to the Jeffersonian only to completely ignore her.

"Damn it I forgot." He cursed.

A small smile appeared on Cam's face content that the blonde with all the good looks, couldn't hold a candle to what Dr. Brennan meant to the man, not in a million years.

"Good," she began, unable to resist. Luckily Booth hadn't noticed and she quickly wiped the small smile from her face before she continued in a warning tone that immediately had him on alert. "Seeley I'm only going to tell you this once, you need to get your head out of your ass and open your damn eyes!"

Cam snapped at him, the slight anger in her tone catching him off guard and leaving him completely baffled. He knew he was in trouble.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't believe I stuttered." She said and his brows furrowed.

Cam sighed deeply. '_He couldn't possibly be this dense could he? Someone with keen sniper sight and killer instinct couldn't possibly be this oblivious.' _She thought shaking her head.

"Seeley, my best anthropologist has hardly _EVER_, in the years that I've worked here, had that door of hers closed with her locked inside. And she hardly _ever _fails to compartmentalize everything she confronts. For your partnership to be temporarily dissolved something big must be happening and not just on _your_ side of things. Compared to you I hardly spend any time with Dr. Brennan, and even I can tell something is troubling her. So I suggest you start paying attention before it's too damn late." Cam said doing her best so as not to appear too agitated.

Booth was paralyzed, standing there, his features profoundly dumbstruck, as he took in Camille's words.

"You can leave my office now." She added politely when he failed to compose himself.

He finally pulled himself together and walked away Camille's words repeating themselves in his head.

_The words couldn't mean what he thought they meant could they?_ He wondered as he walked out of the Jeffersonian.

--

Booth's kiss and words lingered in her mind for hours. She had seated herself behind her desk and stared at the door he had walked through earlier and kept deliberating what exactly had happened. His kiss could've easily been construed as one of friendship but the smoldering look in his eyes definitely said something else. There was a intimate touch to it. She had seen it. There was just no other probable and she doubted that her mind would purposely play tricks on her. But what did the kiss mean if it were… different than any other of his gestures. Did it mean what she hoped it meant.

Brennan shook her head mentally. She was over thinking it and she tried to stop but it just didn't seem possible. The reaction her body had to something as simple as a kiss on her upper brow was startling. The shiver it send through her spinal cord, the weakening in her knees, not to mention the unsettling pleasant commotion in the pit of her stomach were all unexpected, yet it had become somewhat of a natural reaction whenever she got close to him.

She wondered how a real kiss would be between them. Not a forced one under mistletoe for someone else's enjoyment, but a _real_ one. One that was initiated by one of them, if not both. She wondered if she would ever get the opportunity to test that theory. She actually yearned to.

Again she tried to direct her attention to other things. It wasn't as if Brennan didn't have enough to worry about with their current situation, yet her mind was focused on unimportant things instead of the grave one it should've been pondering. Her partnership with Booth was in danger.

When she tried to get some work done as quickly as possible so that she could home early and speak with Booth, the mention of his name in her thoughts enabled her mind to wander heedlessly to what happened earlier right here in the office with Booth. She couldn't extract her mind from what his kiss and the look in his eyes meant. It all became too much and her brain began demanding answers, and soon enough she was on her feet grabbing her jacket from the coat rack and began switching her Jeffersonian one for the outdoors one. She grabbed her keys and left her office. She was so focused on her objection in mind that she paid no attention to anyone around her, not even Angela who was yelling her name from Dr. Hodgin's office or the entomologist who was blocking his wife's way. She just kept walking straight out to the parking lot to her car.

--

Booth had already come back from the victim's house, and informed a pair of very eccentric parents that their son had been found dead. He followed a few leads and thought he was well on his way to solving the case with the two suspects he'd already tracked down for questioning. Everything though seemed so dull. Without Bones there right next to him for him to bicker or laugh with, his work seemed strangely unfulfilling. The hype he usually had when he thought he was onto something hadn't even manifested itself when he found out the two suspects had high probable cause to kill the victim. All this only fueled his need to fix things, soon, before he lost his mind.

He had been so deep in paperwork that he was still working through for almost entire week now, that he hadn't realized someone had entered his office. When the person cleared their throat his head shot up in surprise.

"Amy!" he exclaimed. She greeted him with her radiating smile and guilt immediately shot through him.

"I'm so sorry for earlier I tried-" Amy cut him off holding her hand up.

"Don't worry about it, I had to leave anyway and it seemed like you had _important_ things to discuss with your partner." She said simply in her usual friendly tone. Booth winced, despite not hearing any sort of resentment in her voice even though he knew she was infatuated with him.

"Amy-" he began and again she cut him off clearly noting his worried expression. He was still very firm on where he stood with Bones no matter what, and he didn't want to hurt Amy in any way.

"Booth, if you say one more thing regarding leaving me at the Jeffersonian unattended so help me God you'll tempt me to do things to you that I'm sure are illegal here in D.C." She said. Her warning tone and glare were only jokingly which immediately relaxed him.

"Mmh, and it's not in L.A.?" He asked arching and eyebrow in amusement as he gestured her to sit in one of the chairs across his desk.

She took a seat and smiled mischievously.

"No, they're a little more kinky down there." She said wiggling her perfectly shaped eyebrows, the corner of her lips turned upwards.

Booth's cheeks heated up as he tried to cough down a chuckle. He knew the last thing he should be doing was fueling her steady and inappropriate flirtation but Amy reminded him much of Angela in that way. He was sure they'd get along great if they ever got to know each other better. He shuddered involuntarily at that thought; one Angela was more than enough. Still he couldn't help but smile at her antics.

--

Brennan was in turmoil, pacing back and forth outside her partner's office. For the tenth time since she got there she cast a sideways glance at the glass wall with its blinds were drawn, and chuffed. She'd come over to see him because she wanted answers, she wanted to know why he kissed her on the forehead. They were going to talk later, they needed to talk later, but she wanted answers now and she was about to storm in there and get them when she heard Amy's voice. The blonde agent's voice hit her like a hammer, and suddenly Brennan didn't know what to do.

Chaos reigned within her. Brennan wanted answers, needed answers, but she didn't want the perfectly blonde, perfectly curvy, and perfect for Booth woman known as Agent Amy Sheppard to be there when she demanded to know why he kissed her. Sighing in defeat, Brennan was about to walk away when a little voice inside her called out. '_No_' it said, '_Asking Booth why he kissed you is exactly the conversation you want to have in front of Blondie._' The voices sounded suspiciously like Angela, which made her only more confident about what she was going to do.

So Brennan turned around and marched right through the door, immediately wishing she hadn't.

--

"Thanks Amy for being a great friend." Booth said as he attentively squeezed Amy's shoulder.

"No problem soldier, I just hope you don't forget what I told you before you left L.A." Amy said pulling her purse over her shoulder. Now was as good a time as any for her to start planting her feet on some firmer ground.

"Amy-" Booth began his expression one of a pained man. Amy however didn't allow him to say any more as she reached up and kissed him. The kiss was quick, just a peck really, and he pulled back quickly which didn't really matter to her. She had been itching to finally do just that for so long and now she had.

Booth was still startled by what Amy had just done that he was actually lost for words.

"There, now I can leave." Amy said content a small smile appearing on her lips. Lips that had just come in contact with his. She was just turning around as Booth began regaining speech when she froze midway.

"Dr. Brennan?" she stated startled by the presence of the anthropologist. Booth's head shot up and it was then that he too noticed her standing by the door inside of his office the handle still in her hand and her face completely blank.

"Bones." Was all that left his lips and even so it was a mere whispered he wasn't sure she would've heard.

Her eyes locked with his and he could see a dozen emotions and questions flicker in them. But what was worse was what he saw a second before she spoke. Hurt. It brought a sharp pain in his chest and he suddenly felt sick.

--

Brennan tried to compartmentalize what she had just seen but her brain refused to cooperate. She stood there in a daze. She could feel the pit of her stomach drop, and her heart, the one that was already beating at an abnormally fast pace, began to accelerate until it was practically tachycardic. Now however she swore that it almost felt like she was having a heart attack as she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She wasn't sure if her lungs were working properly because she found it suddenly heart to breath, like the air was constricting itself.

Her eyes locked with her partner's threaten to well up with tears and she though she couldn't be sure how she had managed to formulate words when her whole body seemed to ache, she had.

"I… I'm sorry I didn't… I didn't know-" she began. She wanted to look away from the beautiful dark brown eyes that held her frozen in place. But she couldn't.

"No, Dr. Brennan, it's not what-"

"I-I should leave." She said, and she tried. She tried to move but it felt like her feet were made of lead and she was stuck in place.

"I was actually already leaving Dr. Brennan." Amy said quickly as she began to move.

It was only a fraction of a second but that was all it took. When Booth broke eye contact Brennan turned and fled, and before Amy could even take a step the good doctor was out the door, gone before either of them could even speak.

--

"Dr. Brennan!" Amy yelled after her but it was too late. She quickly turned to Booth who was still staring at the now empty place where the doctor had been standing. His face was pale, and the pained expression she'd seen so often in LA was threatening to reappear.

"Booth!" She yelled, in an attempt to snap him out of whatever moment he was having. This was not the time for him to be thinking of anything except moving his butt out of this office and doing what he was suppose to do.

"BOOTH!" He finally broke his gaze and looked at her. "You work with a lab full of geniuses for crying out loud, don't be an idiot!" When he still hadn't said anything she yelled again. "Go after her!"

--

He finally began to move, regaining his grip on reality. After what seemed like ages of trying to figure out what the hell just happened, Booth stormed after her.

He practically ran over people in his rush to the elevator, and more than a few agents felt mauled as he man-handled them out of his way. When he saw the lit arrow indicating it was already going down he bolted for the stairs and began his descent, taking them several steps at a time, not wanting to waste any more time than he already had. He set aside every thought or emotion he had, and held onto the only objective that mattered, getting to her before she got away.

Finally when he reached the door leading to the parking lot, he slammed it open and his eyes immediately began to search for her.

--

Brennan was trying very hard not to give into the tears that were threatening to spill in merely seconds. She shouldn't be crying. She had no real reason to cry. Every horrible possible thing that could've happened to her had already taken place in her life. She had been abandoned by her family; she had been placed in foster care with people who couldn't care less about her some of which whom have managed to show so by beating her. This was nothing compared to all that. Yet it felt so much worse. She was so consumed with pain of something that she felt she had just lost, something she never knew she even had, that she was hardly paying attention around her.

--

He saw her a few yards away walking to what he was sure was her car. Her head was glued in one direction and Booth saw that she wasn't paying attention as she crossed the rows of cars. He began running towards her yelling her name to pull her out of her reverie but she wasn't listening. He ran faster and when he reached her he pulled on her arm.

She swung around to face him and seeing the hurt and her pale blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears almost broke his heart all over again.

"Bones, you gotta let me explain." He said trying to catch his breath.

"Booth," she began shaking her head. She didn't need to hear this. Things had been more then clear to her. She saw… she saw them.

"No Bones, what you saw… it wasn't like that."

"Booth, Agent Sheppard kissed you." She stated coldly trying with all her might to detach herself from all that she was feeling.

"Exactly!" He exclaimed. "_She_ kissed _me_."

Brennan flinched, '_Was he going to flaunt it in her face now?'_

"Tha… That's what I said Booth." Her voice cracked. He was supposedly good at reading people. Why couldn't he realize he was hurting her even more?

"No, no, no, no, Bones, you don't understand! I didn't-"

"—I understand perfectly well Booth!" she snapped pulling her arm out of his grip. Just because she was incapable of understanding certain social situation didn't mean she was entirely inept.

"NO! You don't!" he yelled back. Her eyes widened. Booth never raised his voice at her that way. "I'm not-" he began again, but she didn't allow him to continue.

She didn't want all of this. He had no right to be angry at her. She hadn't meant to barge into his office and interrupt him. It hadn't been the first time she had done it, how was she to know he was making out with a woman in there. She suddenly wished more fierily that she hadn't. Then she wouldn't be feeling so broken like she did at the moment and Booth, who never yelled at her like he had just seconds ago, wouldn't be so angry at her…

"Just… Leave me alone Booth." She said in a small voice. She knew the longer she listened to him the more awful she would feel. She began walking away. All she wanted was to get to her car before she made things worse by crying. That was the only thing on her mind, to reach the safety of her car. She was so focused on doing so that she didn't hear that the car approaching her wasn't slowing down.

He yelled after her but she wasn't listening. She wasn't giving him the chance to explain. He needed to explain. He began walking to catch up with her. She was already a few cars away.

It all happened so fast. She was crossing in between the cars and walked right in front a oncoming vehicle.

His heart stopped.

"BONES!" he yelled once more.

--

**A/N; *Wailing Police Siren***

**iRONiCGiRL91 Grabs the megaphone and climbs onto the roof of a familiar black Tahoe- SWAT Team arrives to back her up—**

"_**What happened in this chapter and the next one is completely Robert(**__Modean's__**) fault!!**_**" Looks frightened at the massive crowd of BonesFF fans and flinches in fright.**

"_**I'm too young to die keep that in mind guys so hold onto the pitchforks, machete's and other life threatening objects or abilities, like being able to track my IP address down to kidnap and torture me!"**_** Cringes in fright when Texasloves9 holds onto a keyboard and start manually ripping the 'M' and 'Y' keys. **

**Her palms sweating and her hands trembling but iRONiCGiRL91 continues in a high pitched voice after gulping loud…**

"_**He brought these disturbingly angsty idea's to my mind and I just couldn't resist!"**_** SWAT teams blocks several users who have begun lunging at iRONiCGiRL91 who is moved from the top of Booth's FBI issued vehicle and is escorted to safety. **

**Robert who disguised in black clothing, had been hiding from the riot, shakes his head at iRONiCGiRL's inability to take responsibility for her actions and the path she willingly chose to take, **

**he also wonders where he went wrong with her…**

**The rest of this statement has been written at a safe haven…**

**But at the bright side… This story only has three more chapters to go! It ends with chapter 15 and in chapter 16 I'll deliver an epilogue, at least that's what I plan to do so far… Or should I maybe I don't know.. drag this on a little longer after what happens, happens(B&Bfinally hooks up)? Maybe I'll put a poll but otherwise things will continue to go as planned! **

**Okay like I said in the first part of the A/N next chapter will be posted as soon as… I find that enough of you have left a review! Yeah I know didn't want to be the whiny one that asks for them but I'm just so in love with them I can't help myself! But you should know that the next chapter is written, done and Beta'd and there is little to no chance that I'll change what I have already written down=P So accept the fact that… well… I'm under the influences of Robert!!! **

**REVIEW and I'll promise I'll post next chapter tonight or tomorrow morning at dawn!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N; Yay about 20 of you reviewed xD! THANK YOU!! So Here it is Chapter 14! **

**Okay this is probably the last chapter with …. Ahem… Amy… So hihi probably the last of your threats! Or not=P **

**So this is my LONGEST chapter so far 6,000 words and again this chapter came to be thanks to Robert(Modean), he has a better grip on angsty situations then I do sometimes, and I myself thinks he's done a AH-mazing job, seriously he practically co-wrote this so don't forget to thank him! **

**I won't keep you any longer, I'm sorry in advanced and good luck…**

**Warning; it is best if Texasloves9 does NOT read certain parts of this chapter… OMG, I shivered after I read your review… wow. **

**BTW I had a little problem posting this one which is why you probably received a few story alerts!**

**Disclaimer; I got a call from HH calling me a hypocrite, so it's.. *sniff* good that I don't own Bones…**

--

Booth paced back and forth through the small corridor leading into the emergency room. It seemed like hours since they'd taken her through the doors. The pale walls of the hospital ceased to make him comfortable, and he restlessly looked back at the door waiting for news on her condition. All he could do just then was to wish that he could turn back time and hold onto her. He should've never let his grip to loosen around her.

She was unconscious when they had brought her in, and the fact that his hands were still slightly stained with her blood wasn't making him feel any better. Every time he looked down at his hands he could feel his stomach churn and though he debated going somewhere to wash up, he couldn't leave until he knew for sure how she was doing. How could he have allowed this to happen? He never should've let her go.

He sank back into one of the nearby chairs and tried to hold back tears. He was desperately trying to hold himself together, so much so that he was unaware of heels hitting the cold vinyl hospital floor at a rapid pace heading right towards him.

"What happened?" Angela asked frantic once she was near earshot.

Booth shot up of the seat and met her eyes the concern burning in them mirroring his.

"W-we…" Booth swallowed hard. "We were in the parking lot… the car came out of nowhere… I tried to…" his voice ultimately cracked the emotion thick in his throat was now fully preventing him to speak. He dropped his hands to his side in defeat and once again slumped into the chair behind him. His eyes gazing aimlessly ahead of him.

"Well?! Do you know how she's doing? Did the doctors say anything?!" Angela questioned him, her voice only hinting at her agitation.

Booth just shook his head. Right when Angela's was going to push for more answers, Hodgins and Cam arrived.

"Hey, we came as soon as we heard." Cam said breathlessly.

"Yeah, how's Dr. B doing?" Hodgins asked worried, staring at his wife who was still as hysterical as when she'd first heard the news. He tried to comfort her, resting a firm reassuring hand on her shoulder, then his gaze dropped onto Booth and the man looked like hell. His shoulders were rigid and tense, and his gaze was fixed on the doors where he suspected a doctor would be appearing any minute to update them on how Dr. B was doing.

He gulped as his eyes saw the agents stained hands from dried blood and he could feel his own heart beat falter. It wasn't much but enough to make him worry substantially more.

"Booth here doesn't know anything yet!" Angela snapped as she glared at the agent who barely even flinched at her frigid tone. "You were supposed to protect her!" She hissed.

At that Booth lowered his head a ghastly look overtaking his features but otherwise remained silent. He felt he deserved that, and much worse. He was supposed to protect her and he failed her. All he'd done was cause her even more hurt.

Hodgins squeezed Angela's shoulder warningly, while Cam looked down at her friend sympathetically but otherwise did little to comfort him, choosing instead to begin searching for a doctor or a nurse. When Angela noticed he hadn't said anything, she spun around looking for Cam, and realized she was already at the nurses' station asking about the anthropologist's condition.

Booth had tried several times to get an update on his partner's condition, all to no avail.

"WHAT IS TAKING SO GOD DAMN LONG?!" Angela yelled at the terrified nurses.

Of course Booth had yet to try _that_ approach. Even Cam's eyes widened at Angela's outburst. Just then, as if to answer her prayers, a doctor came through the double doors, one Booth immediately recognized as he sprung to his feet practically jumping onto the poor man.

"Is she doing okay?" Booth inquired, sounding just as frantic as Angela had, not moments ago. Quickly the other three joined him circling the doctor who was now holding up his hand in surrender, and possibly as a sign that he needed some breathing room. He was denied the latter, as he was rewarded for his efforts by everyone crowding even closer to him, like predators circling their prey.

"Dr. Brennan is doing fine," The doctor began. Everyone sighed deeply in relief, everyone that is except for Booth whose eyes were still fixed on the doctor. The doctor, noting Booth's continuing distress, quickly proceeded to explain her injuries. "The fall broke her right arm and fractured her wrist. She also sustained a mild concussion from her head hitting the pavement."

"What about the blood." Hodgins asked as he looked down at Booths hand, causing both Cam and Angela to drop their gazes as well their eyes widening.

"Oh my God." Angela let out and Cam slightly gasped. The doctor again took charge hastily.

"Rest assured, it was just a small scalp laceration, again from the fall. It's been treated and she'll be fine in a few days." He said in assuring tone. This managed to calm everyone down considerably, even Booth let out a quick sigh of relief.

"Can I see here?" he asked, though his thoughts were much calmer knowing Brennan was fine, Booth's muddy brown eyes still shimmered in concerned.

"The hell you will!" Angela interrupted the doctor before he even got a chance to respond.

Angela's eyes narrowed waiting for Booth to contest her demand, but Cam's hand squeezing his shoulder told him it was better if the maniacal Angela saw Brennan first. If not for her own sake, Cam thought, then for everyone else's mental well being.

The doctor nodded and turned back around towards the double door with Angela right on his feet, leaving a hopeless Booth behind.

--

'_It wasn't his fault'_, Brennan thought as they finished wrapping her hand into a cast and placed a small bandage on her throbbing head wound. Her head ached even with sufficient painkillers meant to ease it.

She knew it couldn't possibly be his fault, but that didn't stop her from being angry with him. She had no right to be but the anger still gnawed her. It was as if the unbearable feeling of pain from before was being turned into one of fury as she remembered the events leading up to her being practically run over by a car. At first she tried to justify the hurt and the anger by blaming it on the lack of trust that Booth displayed. How could he have kept a serious amorous relationship with a woman from her? Didn't he trust her? He had several opportunities to just tell her the truth yet he'd kept his relationship a secret while she, on the other hand, told him about all of her relationships. Hadn't he been the one that advised her that every once in a while you had to offer a bit of yourself up? She had done that. Why couldn't he?

The door to her hospital room opened abruptly, startling her. For a moment she thought that Booth would appear at the door, but she was both relieved and strangely disappointed to find Angela there instead.

Angela quickly made her way to her friend who lay on the hospital bed.

"Oh Sweetie thank God you're okay!" She took her friend into a bear hug which was quickly ended when Brennan let out a small whimper in pain.

"Sorry, sorry." Angela apologized quickly as she let go of her best friend and took a step back. "What happened Sweetie?"

Angela wasn't one to waste time and Brennan should've figure out that eventually she would have to answer her questions, yet she was still caught off guard. She didn't feel ready to talk yet, and she wasn't ready to relive the moments that led up to her being here, the moments that brought knots to her stomach. She bit her bottom lip softly as she looked away. But she should've known Angela wasn't going to let it go.

"Uh-oh, sweetie what happened between you and Booth? Is he the reason that you're here? Because if that's-"

"No, Ange! It's not Booth's fault." Brennan assured her. Angela's features relaxed a little but they quickly tensed up again as she saw the storm brooding behind Brennan's eyes.

"Brennan, tell me what happened!" She insisted.

"I… I saw him…" she said, the image flashed once again in her mind and Brennan felt her stomach clench. Angela waited for more but her friend instead began shaking her head at some distant memory as anger suddenly flared in her eyes.

"Booth can do whatever he wants with his life!" she snapped, at no one in particular.

"What makes you say that?" Angela inquired.

Unable to keep it bottled up she finally let it out.

"I saw him and Amy kissing."

Angela's mouth gaped open, completely startled by what her friend had just informed her.

"Where?" she barely let out.

"In his office."

"No, where?" Was it on the cheek, cause that…"

"On the lips Angela."

Angela shook her head slightly at the possibility of Booth kissing another woman.

"No. You must've seen wrong."

It was hard for her to comprehend that after all these years seeing how much Booth loved Brennan that he would go around and screw things up.

Brennan's brows furrowed, creases appearing on her forehead.

"No Ange, I'm perfectly sure of what I saw." She assured her friend. Seeing the confidence and genuineness in Brennan's eyes made her snap.

_How could he!_

"I'll be right back." Angela said, venom clear in her voice as she turned around.

Without another word she stomp out of the room and began walking to where the others, including a certain FBI agent, were waiting.

--

To her utter surprise, Cam and Hodgins weren't the only ones waiting for her. Amy Sheppard was there as well.

'_The nerve!',_ Angela hissed mentally as she glared at both agents, noting how close they were standing to one another. One of Amy's hands lay protectively on Booth's shoulders as she tried to sooth him. Anger flared even more in Angela's eyes.

"YOU!" she said pointing at Booth. "How could you?!"

Booth baffled looked towards Angela who was now being restrained by Hodgins who had jumped to hold her back, his grip firm on her forearm and her shoulder.

"I didn't do anything."

"Oh come on Booth," She spat. "Who are you kidding?! How could you do that to her."

"I would never hurt her!" Booth exclaimed with the very last ounce of strength he had in him.

"And with her?" Angela continued looking at Amy with pure disgust.

Booth flinched. "Bones is wrong…" he said unsure of how long he would have to battle against everything that threatened to ruin him completely.

"Booth?" it was Cam who spoke now. His eyes turned to her and he could see that even she was filled with doubts. "You didn't."

It wasn't a question, more like she was looking for confirmation of what she already thought had happened, and that pained him. He felt the pit of his stomach drop and a sharp stabbing pain in his heart. What had he possibly done to deserve this? How had things gone so wrong? He was inflicting pain on the woman he loved the most in this world. The last person he had ever wanted to hurt. His head dropped low as he continued to feel the pain rising up in his chest. When it became unbearable he turned, looking for the nearest exit. Unable to think or breath properly, Booth left the waiting room and headed down the hall.

--

Angela now turned to Amy, glaring at her as the agent stood there, looking just as pissed off as Angela was. Cam glared at her as well, holding back none of her current distaste for the blonde agent.

"You and Booth can both go to straight to hell!" Angela hissed at the shocked looking blonde.

Amy Sheppard wasn't a rash or intemperate woman. No, she was disciplined, self assured, and above all else patient. As an agent these traits had served her well, and she had the performance record to show for it, but suddenly in this hospital waiting room she found herself in uncharted territory. She watched her friend slink away, his heart in tatters at the hands of his putative friends, and she reeled under the sudden attack from Angela, and the pointed glare from Cam, and for the first time in her adult life her patience had run out, and her discipline failed her.

Nurses say you could hear it all the way to the nurse's station halfway down the hall. The sound of Amy's open hand as it contacted Angela's cheek resounded like a miniature thunderclap.

Angela doubled over in pain, clutching the side of her face as Hodgins instinctively moved to comfort her. Cam stepped forward to tell the female agent off, completely missing the look of cold steel in her eyes.

"That was complete uncalled for Agent Sheppard, and I guarantee you your superiors at the FBI…"

"Shut up Dr Saroyan, before you embarrass yourself anymore."

"Excuse me?"

"Hey, you can't talk to Cam like that!"

"You too Dr Hodgins, you aren't exactly blameless here you know."

"What are you talking about! Hodgie has done nothing wrong, it's your boyfriend…"

"I said shut up! Or do I need to explain it to you again?" Amy raised her hand in one fluid motion, and Angela instinctively drew back. "Good, seems you people can learn to listen given the right motivation."

"Agent Sheppard…" Cam began, this time with a calmer, more conciliatory tone.

"I understand why you all are acting this way, Dr Saroyan, I get that you're being protective of your friend, Dr Brennan, and you're worried about her feelings, her injuries, and that's why I'm going to explain this to you, so you'll all understand where I'm coming from when I say what I've got to say: You're being unfair to Booth." Amy took a moment to let what she'd said sink in, brushing invisible pieces of lint from her perfectly pressed blazer. Looking up and seeing that she had their rapt attention, she continued. "When Booth came to LA two months ago he was a broken man. Whatever your friend Dr Brennan did to him? Well, I'm not exaggerating when I say it nearly killed him."

Seeing the words take effect she pushed on, allowing her voice to show the emotion she'd held in check until how. "He was morose, inconsolable…he wasn't Booth. I'd never seen him like that before, and honestly it scared me a little. I spent two months trying to help him get his life back together, two months dealing with a man who wasn't Booth, trying to help him get over whatever it was she did to break his heart, and when he left LA he was better, not perfect, but better."

Amy looked down the hall where Booth had gone. He was leaning against the wall, head slumped forward. His pain was obvious, but so was his discomfort at being anywhere near the rest of them. She turned back to address the three of them, but spoke only to Angela.

"Look at him now. He's broken again. He's broken and it really _**pisses**_ _**me off**_, because nothing, and I mean _nothing_ that happened today was his fault, and yet all you can do is blame him!" Amy watched the fire dim in the other woman's eyes as the words washed over her. "I wondered why he had to come to LA and see me, and now I know. Seeley had to come to LA because he doesn't have any friends here in DC."

With that Amy began heading towards the same exit, walking down that same hallway, for one last attempt to piece back together the Agent's life. Only this time she was putting back together the pieces she helped break.

--

She found him leaning with his back against the wall his head tilted with his chin upwards and his eyes tight shut.

"I'm sorry Soldier," She began. "I didn't mean to cause all this drama. I didn't think that a simple peck could cause this many problems."

Booth said nothing.

"Hey, if I'd known there was going to be this kind of fallout I would've at least pushed for tongue." She laughed weakly. "I know, it's not my usual good stuff but at least I'm trying here."

Even she knew it had been a lame joke. But Booth features remained impassive. Undaunted Amy tried to reach him again.

"Booth… you know she loves you right?" Her voice was soft as she joined him, resting her back against the wall. She could feel Booth shift.

"Oh, come on, don't give me that look." Amy admonished, feeling his eyes on her. "I can't believe this is news to you. I mean how could you not see it!"

He thought about her words. Was it actually possible?

"Why else would she be so angry?" Amy continued. "I mean even in the diner, the way she looked at you…"

Booth recalled the conversation in the diner. He had formed his own conclusions as to what Brennan had been on the verge of saying.

She felt Booth sighed deeply beside her.

"Booth, I've seen that look. It's the same one you wear whenever you look at her."

The corners of her mouth turned up in a slight smile as she saw the wheels turning in his head.

_One last push, you idiot and you've lost him for good, _she thought to herself. Amy turned to face him.

"Are you really that blind?" she asked arching her brow. "Open you're damn eyes soldier!" She chided. And it was then that she finally saw him react.

--

Cam had spoken the same words to him, and that brought him back to an earlier conversation.

Could it possibly be true? Did Brennan want him after all? Was that why…

Booth was combating with two distinctive reasoning's. He had to be sure. He knew he shouldn't allow himself to hope. Not again, not after everything that had happened, but he had to. How could he not. Bones was the reason for his existence, he could barely breath without her around, without knowing that she was in his life.

"Go on, and see for yourself." Amy said. Though her words put him in immediate motion he couldn't help but notice the slight tone of defeat and hurt she said them with. He hesitantly glanced back at her, for the first time noticing that there were actual tears right beneath the surface of her now deep green eyes that stared firm ahead of her.

"Amy—"

"No, go ahead soldier," she said looking away. "Go check on Dr Brennan."

--

Amy fought the tears that unwillingly threaten to spill waiting for him to leave before she gave into them. Booth hand suddenly appearing under her chin and tilting her head up, took her by surprise. For a moment there she was lost in his touch and she almost took back her words, but what she saw in the deep brown eyes that stared deeply into hers, made her refute her own decisions. She saw the hope that had been dormant for so long sparkling bright even as he gave her a pained expression. The hope that emanated assured her that she was doing the right thing.

The love that she had come to feel for Booth in such a short amount of time was pure enough for her to feel elated at his happiness. And evidence of that was the small smile that appeared on her face as he stared back at him.

"I'm going to be fine you know." She answered the unspoken question in his eyes, and she saw the corners of his eyes crinkle in understanding. He placed a soft, chaste kiss upon her cheek and it sent a shiver down her spine that was even worse than the kiss in his office. She knew then the reason why, because unlike the kiss in his office this kiss was real. It was a real kiss, given freely, but it was a kiss of friendship not love. Any other time and she would've found that insufficient, but at that very moment it not only healed her broken heart but assured her that if there was a man out there even a fraction as good as Booth was, then she'd be okay.

He smiled and turned, heading down the hall and back towards the waiting room, and when he was finally out of ear shot she let out a deep sigh.

"God I need a drink!" she exclaimed to no one in particular. With one last glance back at Booth's retreating form, Amy started for the nearest exit, hoping it would bring her closer to her car, and from there to the nearest bar.

--

Booth reentered the emergency waiting area where he saw them all clustered together. Angela tirade continued, only it seemed that in his absence she had momentarily directed at her husband instead of him. As soon as they spotted him both Cam and Angela began heading towards him, and for a moment Booth thought he was going to be on the receiving end of another onslaught, but the look of shame in their eyes told him that, that wasn't the case and he suddenly felt relieved.

"I'm so sorry Booth!" Angela pleaded.

Booth could see that her apology was sincere. Cam stood off to the side, nodding along, a look of genuine regret in her eyes as she apologized as well. Even Hodgins gave his shoulder a squeeze, though he said nothing. Somehow knowing that they were no longer angry with him did a lot to alleviate Booth's guilt.

"I shouldn't have, I mean… I should've known you wouldn't-" Angela struggled to get the words out, her voice choked with emotion.

"Ange, it's okay." He said quickly, realizing that his artist friend was truly bothered by her momentarily lapse of faith in him. Angela studied him for a moment, searching his eyes to see if her apology had really been accepted. Receiving what she must have felt was confirmation; Angela launched herself into his arms, pulling Booth into an unexpected bear hug.

Only then did Booth realize how truly sorry they all were, and how guilty they must have felt - as guilty as he'd felt just minutes ago. As Hodgins carefully attempted to extricate his wife from the arms of another man, Booth gave him an appreciative glance and hurriedly turned to continue his path toward a certain forensic anthropologist. He had had to speak with her on an urgent matter, and he couldn't wait anymore. Passing by Cam, Angela and Hodgins, he headed through the double doors and to wherever Bones was staying.

--

The three looked at the receding back of the suddenly determined agent, and they needed no further confirmation of what it was he was going to do. As they exchange knowing glances, all three smiled quietly to themselves.

--

After a few mortified attempts at finding her, Booth asking around and a nurse finally directed him to the right room. Headed towards his goal, Booth could hear the nursing staff murmuring complaints about how a certain Forensic Anthropologist had managed to drive them all crazy in so little time, and he smiled knowing how much Brennan despised hospitals.

He entered the room without knocking, not wanting to risk her shutting him out. He found her in the hospital bed looking more than fragile. Her right arm was in a cast up to her elbow, and he saw and glimpsed at the small bandage that probably concealed her scalp laceration. He flinched at the memory of what caused her injuries, but quickly focused on the woman in front of him. She was gazing at him, her eyes wide and the pale blue irises focused intensely on his. Like windows, he could see whatever it was she was feeling. First he saw a flash of vulnerability that made his heart ache, then in matter of seconds what seemed like hurt turned to blazing anger.

He didn't need any further confirmation, because during the change from hurt to anger, he saw a flicker of something else, something that shook the very core of his being and sent a shiver down his spine.

He finally saw it.

It was so deep, so profound, and yet so real that he had no idea how he could've missed it. If only he'd paid better attention. He knew, though, that even if he'd paid careful attention before LA he most likely would've missed it, because what he saw was something new. It was more than what had been there before he'd left, but since he returned he'd been focused on the surface, and never bothered to look deeper. Booth's observations were clouded by her words and his insecurities. He was afraid of what he would've uncovered if he dug deeper. He should've known better.

Joy quickly overtook him. He could feel his heart sing, and a grin threatening to burst onto his face, but he knew from that angry look of hers that he wouldn't be able to achieve anything if he started jumping for joy.

"Booth I don't want you in here!" Brennan snapped.

"Why Bones?" he said not faltering his gaze as he stared deeply into her eyes.

"I want you to leave Booth!" she said again in the same upset voice her tone firm.

Booth arched his eyebrow playfully suddenly feeling as if his heart was soaring inside of him.

"Or else what Bones?" he goaded her.

A small smile was dangerously close to appearing on his face and her eyes narrowed in response. Right when Brennan was about to respond with something very close to profanity, a doctor walked in.

"Hello, Dr Brennan I hope you're feeling somewhat better?"

The same doctor from earlier exclaimed cheerfully. His name tag read Dr Emil, and the doctor gave Booth a reassuring glance, even managing a smile at Booth's sudden change in attitude. He quickly attributed it all to the satisfactory condition of the patient, especially considering how much worse it could've been. Of course Dr Emil had no idea that the real reason for the change in Booth's demeanor was the utter joy of having found true love.

"I'm not, actually!" Brennan said sounding quite upset and causing Dr Emil to raise his eyebrows in concern. "I would very much like to be discharged now."

Booth smiled sheepishly at Brennan's pouty face and the doctor chuckled.

"So you're the one that's been harassing my nurses." Dr Emil said smiling.

"I wouldn't exactly call it harassing; it was merely pointing out their incompetence in certain aspects of their jobs. I have a simple distal radius fracture, a small scalp laceration, and a mild concussion. None of these are life threatening injuries and I am not in any grave danger. I don't see why exactly you continue to require my presence here. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."

"Dr Brennan I'd like to keep you in for observation over night just in case. You took a bad fall when Agent Booth pulled you out of the way, and you do have a concussion." Dr Emil said, his voice serious.

"Dr Emil so far I have been showing exemplary progress, my head barely even hurts." Booth could tell she was lying.

"Even so Dr Brennan head injuries-"

"Dr Emil I insist, you said so yourself. A mild-"

"Common procedures Dr Brennan, you said that you lived alone and-"

"I'm very capable of-"

Booth saw that the discussion would continue unless he put a end to it, so he interrupted them in mid-argument with his suggestion.

"Look Doc, your big concern is the concussion, right? So what if I take her home and stay with her?"

Brennan's eyes widened as Dr Emil looked slightly relieved.

"That would be-"

"Unacceptable!" Brennan interrupted.

"Actually, if you have someone to accompany you tonight I don't see any inconvenience in-"

"Then I'll ask Angela." Brennan interjected still glaring at Booth.

"Actually, Angela and Hodgins have plans," he said quickly. "I'm sure you wouldn't want her to cancel her plans with her husband while you have two very viable options at your disposal , right Bones?" Booth he asked sweetly.

"And what are those options exactly." She said through her teeth. He took a step closer to her bed, his eyes once again intensely gazing into hers, his smoldering stare rendering her speechless and making her heart rate increase.

"Well you can let _me_ keep an eye on you, and stay at you're apartment all night and you'll have me at your disposal for _whatever_ you need," As he spoke his voice was deep and sultry, causing her to fall into an almost trance as her gaze dropped to his lips before shooting back to his eyes. "Or, you can stay in the _hospital _with the nurses checking on you all night." He said slight humor in his voice as he gave her the second option. "Right doc?"

Brennan was sure that, had she been standing as he spoke just then, that she would've buckled forward and she was suddenly grateful to be seated in the hospital bed. She did, however, have to shake her head slightly to shake herself free of the almost hypnotic state Booth had left her in. He glanced at the Dr Emil, who returned Booth's smirk with a smile.

"That's right." Dr Emil said.

Brennan sighed, deeply unsure of what the hell just happened. She shook her head mentally once again and tried to slow down her heart rate, thankful she wasn't connected to a heart monitor, imagining how embarrassing it would have been to have the men witness the sudden increase her heart rate had taken when in close proximity of Booth.

"Fine!" she said, resigned to her fate, seeing as she really didn't want to spend the night in the hospital. A grin over took Booth's face seeming content with himself.

"Okay, then I'll go and sign your discharge papers." Dr Emil said still smiling as he patted the Agent's shoulder in amusement. He then left the room letting the two partners be.

--

"So Bones, are you sure you want to head to your place because we could always go to mine?" Booth asked as he pushed the wheelchair he had to practically force her into, over to the Tahoe. He'd brought the SUV up to the entrance of the emergency area so that she wouldn't have to walk far to the parking lot, worried as he was because Brennan was still slightly dizzy despite being as irate as ever.

"Isn't Amy staying with you?" She snapped, though Booth hardly missed the slight vulnerability in her voice as she tried to make it sound like a question. Instead it came off as an accusation, and Booth ignore her, chuckling lightly.

He helped her out of the wheelchair and snuck his right arm around her waist to carefully steady her. He felt her shiver slightly under his touch, and he couldn't help but smile knowing that she reacted the same way he did when she touched him.

"Bones, there isn't any chance that you might be a little jealous of Amy, is there?" he asked her in a low voice, trying hard to calm down the flutter in the pit of his stomach as he helped her reach the SUV.

Bones head shot up, a blush quickly making itself known as it crept up her cheeks. She didn't want to lie, but she wasn't ready to admit that, that was indeed the unfortunate case. She resolved to say nothing, not until he answered her question first, not until she was sure it wouldn't make any difference if she did or didn't admit her feelings. So instead of answering she changed the subject.

"I didn't see Angela." She said.

--

Booth tensed slightly as he opened the passenger door for her. Once they reached the car he realized he'd have to do more helping than he'd anticipated getting her inside the SUV with one of her arms still in a sling.

"Uh, yeah, she…" he began nervously, only to lose his train of thought.

Trying to maneuver her into her seat, he was forced to put one of his hands on her hip and as soon as he held her he thought that his heart would jump out of his ribcage. The intimate touch woke up all kinds of sensations in him, sensations that he'd tried to suppress for too long, and for a moment he was speechless until he got her safely into her seat and buckled. Once he was able to retract his arm, Booth regained the power of speech.

"Like I said she had plans." He answered.

Luckily he wasn't entirely wrong. Angela did have plans. Plans that had unexpectedly come up when both her and Hodgins agreed to have dinner so that Booth could take care of Brennan, something everyone agreed too quite quickly.

--

Brennan, whose blush only deepened at the feel of Booth's warm hand on her hip and the thrill of electricity that it sent coursing through her body, just nodded silently. She tried to concentrate on anything but the entrancing scent of his cologne and something else that was uniquely Booth when he buckled her in. She ignored how her breathing became almost constricted when his chest only slightly brushed against hers as he adjusted her seat. She had to keep reminding herself that she was upset with him for more legitimate reasons than simple jealousy.

Once he was sure she was comfortable, Booth carefully closed her door and made his way to the other side of the car, got in and instantly put his key in the ignition.

"Let's get you to bed!" he said excitedly, as he began driving off. Brennan sat quite still, looking dead ahead and never moving in her seat. She was trying very hard not to read anything into his comment, because she had more pressing issues to attend to. For starters, Booth was staying at her place tonight.

--

**A/N; *sigh* Glad that's over with… **

**I think you guys can still get a refund on those pitchforks, machete's and even the guns you purchased… or maybe store them away, they give me the creeps!**

**Okay guys prepare for the (Story Finale) Review and Motivate me to write it!!**

**I have a view ideas on how to handle it but what really pushes me to put them down on words is knowing that so many of you are out there waiting for it!**

**So press press press that button and let me know what you guys thought of this one, and I am considering starting a poll on how you guys want the next two chapters to go down=P**

**PRESS!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N; Don't look at me like that we all have life's we have to lead right? Okay fine I'm sorry but I'm back so be happy for a minute! I wrote half of this in complete anger and frustration after watching the 100****th**** episode of Bones, read AN below… but don't worry it's all fluff that's ahead, here you go the first part of the finale, we still have a second part I believe and the epilogue which is in the midst of being written. I figured most of you guys might need this chapter after watching what you're all about to watch tonight, which is why this is only half beta'd by Cally my first Beta ever who offered her assistance for ol' time sake since were hitting the end of the road! It's been a fun yet bumpy road and I'm sad to see the end nearing soon! So I won't hold you any longer…**

--

Booth fetched for Brennan's apartment keys in her purse and opened the door to the apartment. He helped Bones in and followed her making sure he locked the door behind him. He threw the keys in the bowl placed on a small table near the door. He then shrugged off his jacket and took Bones' coat which just draped around her shoulders. He hung both up and turned to face a clearly distressed partner, and Booth allowed the small smile tugging at his lips to escape. He knew all the possible reasons that could cause his partner to look slightly upset. One of them being him having to spend the night in her apartment and the other a certain sexy agent, that in this case wasn't exactly him that had been irritating her, causing waves of jealousy to emerge in her persona. A feeling he was sure, she wasn't used to. He contemplated how to handle the situation and quickly chose the direction that came the most natural to him.

"So Bones' do you need me to tug you in?" He asked smirking brightly. Her eyes narrowed and her brows furrowed in even deeper. Seeing her expression excited him even more and he knew he would enjoy driving her a little nuts. It was the least she deserved for the two horrible months he spent running away from what he wanted most in life. Her. "A kiss good night will do as well." He said in husky tone as he took a few steps closer to her.

Her eyes widened and she took a few steps back. "Booth, maybe it's best if you just go back to your place." She said quickly in a slightly new tone. Booth quickly realized that this indeed was a very nervous Dr. Temperance Brennan. A doctor that he just recently discovered loved him just as much as he loved her. And he was out to hear the actual words leave her lips and he would stop at nothing until he did and try whatever method possible. He had already spend too much time waiting around, practically walking on eggshells, taking a certain pace, trying to be patient for her. It had almost driven him to complete self desolation, to a life of loneliness and he wasn't going to risk losing any more time.

"Oh and disobey doctors orders?" He asked in a almost playful seductive voice. He began closing the gap that was set firm between them for years now. That short distance that had managed to cause so much pain and hurt, he was now determined to put a end to it, too surpass the term, 'personal space'. His gaze was fixed with hers, his eyes penetrating her barriers where he saw the same uncertainty that haunted him for so long. The way she fidgeted with her shirt as she took a step back, away from him, shrinking as if afraid, all indicated that his attempt for close proximity wasn't unaffected. "I don't think so Bones." He answered to himself his voice a octave deeper.

For a second she seemed just as in trance as he was. But she wasn't entirely lost in his charms, cause somehow she managed to open her mouth to protest. Booth however didn't allow any actual sounds to escape her beautiful lips, and spoke first.

"You know Bones, I never pegged you for someone capable of lying." He said accusingly. Though his tone of voice was the least bit angry or upset.

Her brows furrowed and she looked back him confused. "I'm not—"

"And who would've thought that one small lie could've almost destroyed me." He continued. This time a bit of the sincerity dripped into his words even as he tried to disguise in exactly how much pain he had been for the last two months.

He could see that she was still confused and again she tried to speak, "Booth I—"

"Think back Bones. Before I left, or even thought of leaving, you said something." Booth said. He took another step closer. Bones was deep in thought and failed to realize that Booth was now officially crossing that barrier that for so long had cause more bad then good. When she came up with nothing she began shaking her head.

"I don't—"

Once again Booth cut her off and though she felt the frustration slowly rise, she was beyond noticing it. Her mind had quickly wondered elsewhere in only seconds. And it was all Booth's fault. He was getting dangerously close to her and it was beginning to affect her breathing.

"You said this particular lie to Angela, but you've been telling it to yourself for a even longer time." Booth explained.

He practically saw the wheels begin turning in her head. She met his gaze expectantly and he nodded in conformation.

"Never more than friends and partners, huh?"

Her mouth gaped open for a moment.

But it was only for a moment. This time she spoke a full sentence.

"That's what we are Booth. Were friends and partners."

Booth chuckled and took one last step towards her and just as he had calculated it she took another step back, only this time she softly collided with a wall. He had almost a smug smile as she looked up with a panicked expression. Booth had her right where he'd always wanted her. Finally cornered. He placed his hands on each side of her head and leaned in placing his mouth by her ear. He felt her shiver and hoped it was because now it was only inches that separated them from having skin to skin contact. His lips were so close to her ear, he knew she felt his warm breath and he fought the urge to kiss the small gape behind her ear.

Her skin was so soft and Booth didn't fail to realize that he also was having certain reactions to her closeness. His heart was accelerating and for the first time he allowed that spark and electricity that always ran through his vein whenever he was close by her, to completely overtake him. "Are you sure about that?" He whispered. It was all that he managed as his breathing—like Brennan's—became somewhat constricted.

Brennan felt the words emanating from his mouth, leaving his lips and it was as if it went through her ear straight through her blood stream and she practically shivered all over once more. And as if to make matters worse he then traced the edge of her mandible with his lips. Softly brushing her skin, down her jaw stopped close to her chin and then traced his steps back to her ear. It sent another wave of shivers down her spine. A small moan escaped the back of her throat and it was the first time that had ever happened with so little actual contact. Usually it took sensual and inappropriate touching or at the least removal of clothing. She should've known that with Booth a simple brush of his lips _anywhere_ on her body would cause her knee's to weaken.

And disconcertingly, even though it had been barely audible, Booth's keen hearing didn't miss it.

"I didn't think so, either." He said smugly his voice still deep. He slowly edged back to face her and her closed lids fluttered open as soon as his lips left her skin. Her pale blue irises filled with something he'd never seen before. A desire that ran deep to her core and it almost sucked him in.

She saw the hunger the rumpled in his eyes filled with the same desire she felt. Her eyes were fixed with his and she seemed to lose herself again in the darker sexier version of his muddy brown eyes. She bit her bottom lips unconsciously as she fought the urge to just crash her lips onto his.

His eyes dropped to the small movement by her mouth and as he watched her teeth take in her bottom lip he felt himself close to falling off a ledge. It completely drove him crazy. His right hand dropped to her shoulder and moved down her arm until he found her hand. He intertwined his fingers with hers.

The touch send a jolt of electricity through both of them.

He brought up her hand and pressed it against the wall behind her not letting go of his hold. His eyes never left hers. Seeming as she still had one hand in a cast he needed to find a better place for his remaining free hand. He needed her closer, and lost in desire he again did the only thing that came to him naturally. He took his unoccupied hand and wrapped it around her waist and brought her closer. Now there were _several_ jolts of electricity shooting right to his very core. He was officially falling of the ledge. Her chest was pressed against him and a sense of belong he so badly needed came along with every jit of electricity. He leaned in to finally allow his lips to touch hers. He got close enough that his lips were brushing hers, their noses touching and they could feel each other's warm sultry breath.

But Booth restrained himself at the last possible second from allowing his lips to crash with hers.

--

She gasped waiting for him to do what she had just seconds ago, been contemplating to do herself. But then he stopped inches away from her lips. Were his intentions to drive her mad? Her breathing hitched as she waited. She wanted to take matters into her own hands but it wasn't the same if she gave in. It was as if admitting a weakness and she couldn't do that. Temperance Brennan was _not_ weak.

But his scent was so delicious and she'd waited so long for this. She never knew how much she had longed for this to happened. She wanted this to happen. She _needed _this to happen.

--

It almost hurt him that he had stopped. Physically it practically did. But for a moment he'd forgotten what exactly it was that was supposed to be doing. He obviously miscalculated his will power. He went from seducer to being the one seduced and all that just by her presence. And now he was less than a inch away from giving into her. And as much as it pained him he couldn't do that. No, he needed to be 110% sure that they were both on the same page.

Sure he knew deep in his heart what she felt for him. But he needed those words said out loud.

--

After just a few seconds of just standing still, their eyes moving up, meeting in a deep gaze, then down to where their lips were close to touching one another, Brennan gave in to a part of her she never knew she had.

"Booth.." she pleaded against his lips. She might as well have gotten on her knees, because God damn it she_ was _weak!

--

Booth groaned unable to resist and he finally closed the gap, allowing their lips to meet.

The kiss was soft before it became needy. Their lips barely making any movements at first. It lasted only seconds before it became an almost desperate search for full satisfaction, both needing to be closer to one another. His grip tightened around her waist and he pushed her even closer to him their hips touching. His mouth moved in synch with hers as if they were made for each other. He knew he was close to deepening the kiss, his tongue wanted nothing more than to graze hers but he couldn't. Once he did that he'd be lost and he could give in. Not more then he already head. He unwillingly pulled away breaking the kiss.

"Temperance," he began his voice deep and just slightly out of breath. "I need to hear you say."

-

She stopped herself from asking what. She knew what he meant. The three words that were forcing her to derive rationality to every inch and part of her life she needed it most. Words that exhausted her, keeping her up at night, searching for their exact definition or explanation and threatening to drive her to complete insanity, or close to it. Letters that in a specific combination spelled out everything she'd lose if she gave into them, bringing down her entire belief system.

"I can't."

Panic again rose inside her and the words left her lips before she could stop them. She instantly felt their intertwined hands falling down aside them and his grip loosen as he untangled his fingers out of hers. Again she panicked. Only this time it was much worse. Worse then when Booth had left her the first time when he faked his death and the second time when he needed space and time. Neither of those times were like this one, because of the simple fact that; you can never fully mourn the loss of something you never had.

And she knew that this time she did _have him_, in almost every sense of the word, and she messed up, she 'blew it', lost her chance once again, and…

--

He brought his now free hand to her cheek holding firmly onto her face, feeling her instantly relax at his touch. He brought up her face and waited until her pale blue eyes met his brown ones.

Then with his deep intense gaze, his eyes molding with hers, he spoke slowly, "You can… and you _will_." He said firmly. Ordered was more like it.

--

Though Temperance Brennan did not believe all the stars in the universe could align themselves, it was a ridiculous prospect, for a moment it seemed like a rather acceptable metaphor. She no longer needed a definition or a explanation. Truthfully she never did. Booth loved _her_. And the simple fact that he did was all she had ever wanted and needed. Besides love seemed like such a inadequate word for what she felt, anyway. It was so much _more_.

So with all the sincerity in the world, it was her time to speak, "Booth, I… I love you."

There the words were said and a smile immediately appeared on Booth's face.

"It's all I ever wanted, as I love you too." He said smugly. Brennan smiled too at this.

Again his lips caught hers only this time there was no withholding. He allowed his tongue to freely explore the inside of her mouth as she did same. He tried hard not to crash his body into hers. She was already practically pressed against the wall, and it was so easy forgetting she was injured. They could've spend hours kissing and both seemed to quickly realize that they might never find the full satisfaction they were so desperately seeking. Even if they removed every inch of clothing that separated their skin from touching one another. Then again, Booth thought, he didn't mind spending the rest of his life searching for it.

She broke the kiss first to grasp for air, her mind for the first time in a long time contently free of any aggravating thoughts.

As he too caught his breath his lips still lingering on different parts of her skin, first her cheek followed by her neck then her earlobe up to her temple to her forehead and finally the top her nose only to repeat the cycle over and over every time kissing slight inch aside the previous kiss.

Once again his mouth closed on hers, which were slightly red and swollen. This time as his lips defied the limits of the best making out session of his entire life, a moan escaped the back of her throat for what seemed the umpteenth time since they began their new level of intimacy. He groaned into the kiss, as slight frustration for not being able to rip her clothes apart, filled him.

She was injured earlier, he reminded himself. He slowly stopped kissing her. It took every drop of will power to restrain himself from taking her right there. As he softly pecked her one last time he removed the hand that had been rummaging in her hair during the kiss. The amazing, mind blowing kiss.

He wondered if doing everything else with Bones was as amazing as the kissing her. He was sure it was but quickly banished all thoughts of that before a certain part of his anatomy became even more predominant then it already been.

"How about we watch some TV?" he suggested as he quickly ran through his available options for the night.

Brennan raised her eyebrow playfully, "How about you tug me in, as you suggested?" she questioned.

--

**A/N; Okay for those who watched it; Ain't that a bitch?!?! Who wants to strangle HH? It might've been necessary and all but Dammit what a downer! I just want to grab something a squeeze it very hard, unlucky in this case is my bear A.J. lucky for HH he's not here instead of poor teddy! UGH! UGH! UGH! **

**Just as a general announcement though it will bring me unrepairable heartache I'm not above abandoning the Bones ship permanently if HH doesn't fix this by the season finale!! Even so I will NOT be tuning in on the next episode purposely in hope that the drop of at least one viewer can show him how pissed I am! Maybe we should start a small protest spread the word to NOT tune in next Thursday and watch it online secretly instead! That way HH gets the message; were not kidding around! **

**Anyway lemme know what you think about 100****th**** episode and of course my story! **

**P.s. click the Review button even if you don't have much to say! 1 word or sign will do!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Alert! **

**Okay so after I watched episode 21 and calmed down considerably, thanks to a large dose of NyQuil (at 8 a.m.) I got re-inspired to finally write the finale to my own little project. It's still being tweaked at but it will coincide with the real Bones series finale. It will serve kinda as a 'Now What?' continuance to what the season finale will probably bring us, if that makes any sense… I have no clue what's so ever what will happen in the Beginning in The End but I have faith that HH knows better than to be at the end of the wrath of millions of fans who can easily (with enough rehabilitation) stop watching his show… **

**Okay now for the apologies for anyone who still has me on story alert and have reviewed faithfully even with my going unexpectedly on hiatus, I'm sorry. **

**I did not do it on purpose but I've been doing my best at ignoring Bones existed since it's been interfering with my actual, self mutilating-ly boring, life. I might have deferred for a year but apparently it does not mean I get to 'slack off'. Despite the fact that I have no actual need for the poor excuse of a salary my employer tends to give me, I still need to show up 4/5 days a week to make it known to my father and the world that I do in fact live on this planet instead of in my room behind the computer as he often likes to insinuate. (There is no hard evidence of his accusations, it's merely his words against mine and his allegations will never hold up in court thanks to my extensive knowledge*cough* in whatever court terms I picked from shows like, Law and Order, and movies like Liar Liar when I was eight. "I OBJECT!" See, I've already mastered my stern calculated voice tremors to make it seem as if I have a clue on what grounds I just objected on.) Also guys keep in mind that I nowadays spend every two weeks or more at the hospital to provide moral support for my dear friend whom is nearing her surgery date and it's making me a bit anxious. This was the only way I was able to pry away from Bones for a entire TWO weeks! Yup, I managed to stay away from anything Bones related for TWO weeks! **

**Okay kind of trailed of there.. uhm … where was I? **

…

…

**Oh yeah, again sorry! **

**I haven't read any good jealousy stories B&B related, then again I haven't read much of Bones FF lately, so if there are any good ones(favorably completed) anyone care to advise or direct me to them? I might be contemplating writing another one but I don't want to be copy-ing other story lines. And I think it's fair to say now that my writing skills can only get better from this point on… So if I do intend on driving myself and you guys crazy again I'll wait until any future story I write is semi completed before I post it, I really do not enjoy leaving you guys hanging, I know how it feels!**

**Oh, and yeah I have a love of B&B and I'm totally rocking the same boat as Hodgela fans, I even shed a few tears during their first official real wedding, don't judge it was adorable, and sweet, and … and … well and at least SOMEONE is getting some action besides apparently Cam and Sweets! COME ON PEOPLE!, Anyways I'm sorry as repulsed as some of you might be by this but some honest to God(well written) Booth&Angela stories won't kill people in the BonesFF world, right? I mean what is fanfiction all about if not, fans taking shows and making it completely and entirely their own even if unheard pairing occur? I just can't seem to find anyone with the cajones(that's the Spanish word for 'balls' right?) to post their secretly stashed away fiction of Booth&Angela, or at the least finish it! Okay so this might include myself, but in my defense the story that I have written up and stashed away is not up to standards to win even the truest B&B 'live and die' fans over which makes it not worthy of going through some of the bashing it will un-doubtly receive… Anyone care to deliver insight on this?**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N; Okay so here it is. The end… just not entirely the end. Actually this isn't really a end at all just kind of… there. There is a massive epilogue in the works after this one and you'll read more about it down under. **

**Disclaimer; I would shed a lot less tears if I did own Bones…**

Chapter 16

Brennan groaned internally as a stray of sunlight, the only stray of sunlight, escaped her curtains hitting her closed eyelids. Her brows furrowed as she slowly began regaining consciousness of a satisfying slumber. She had slept better than she ever had, a realization that just dawned on her. She had slept peacefully and was for once complete and entirely relax. As she let out a small smile she contemplated getting up and starting the day, but quickly voted against it. Her mood was too elated for her to leave her bed and be met with worrying about all the work she still had to do. So instead she chose wisely, under these particular circumstances, and rolled onto her side away from the disturbance that was mother nature and towards the shaded part of her bed that held the promise of more sleep. She had expected to roll right to the middle of the bed, calculated it even, but

instead a body, a man's Brennan quickly noted, stop her from reaching her destination. Startled and maybe even a little frightened Brennan's defense mechanism kicked in and she sat up in a fluid motion and moved away carefully keeping her casted hand close to her chest. Thankfully

though recognition of the man's skeletal structure, set her mind at ease as she stared at his uncovered bare back. It was only, Booth. A set of different emotions went through Brennan in just seconds. First was surprise and confusion, what was Booth doing in her bed? Then as to

answer her question a series of recent events flooded her mind and reminded her of all that had happened. She let out a grateful sigh and relaxed allowing her previous state of happiness to once more course through her. It only lasted seconds though before the part of herself, she

was trying to keep at bay, seeped through and began rationalizing the situation. None of all this was going to work. There was too much at risk. Parker. Her partnership with Booth. Her friendship with Booth. Maybe people wouldn't agree with their relationship. What if he unintentionally hurt her? She couldn't go through pain like that could she. She'd already been enough pain to last her life she couldn't survive the hurt if Booth was the cause of it. No, it was all too much.

"Bones, would you please stop thinking so hard." a deep muffled voice said. She was startled back into reality and let out the breath she was unconsciously holding.

"Booth...?" she managed to choke out somewhat surprised he was awake.

Booth turned to his side to face her, sleep still evident in his face despite looking well rested. His hair was slightly disheveled and as he sat up still facing her he ran a hand over his face. "Yes, Bones?"

he asked a sly smile playing on his lips. Brennan couldn't help but to smile back as her eyes drifted up and down his being. His perfectly toned chest was mesmerizing and it took actual will power for her to keep her hands at her side. She still couldn't believe how much effect he had on her suddenly. She thought back to last night and how badly she wanted him. Frustratingy even more when he insisted they'd slow down for fear of hurting her. How he could think of her injuries when a certain member

of his was evidently turned on, she couldnt comprehend. She did however convince him to stay the night with her, after she promised to keep her only remaining functional hand to herself that is.

She continued staring at his tone chest trying to maintain her levelheadedness and failing miserably.

His brows furrowed questioningly as he fought a smirk when he realized what she was doing.

"Are you, Dr. Temperance Brennan. World renowned anthropologist and writer, checking me out?" he questioned smugly.

Brennan immediately took her bottom lip between her teeth as she fought the blush that was creeping up her cheeks. Booth fought back a groan at seeing how sexy yet so innocent she looked.

"I was merely admiring you skeletal structure as a anthropologist." she quickly said keeping her eyes on his face.

He scoffed playfully at her attempt at covering her tracks. "Whatever you say Bones."

Booth stared back at her careful demeanor. He knew that giving into loving him and admitting it, was a big step for her and that she was calculating and rationalizing every pinpoint that would backtrack them to a state he refused to return to. He was therefore being cautious and ready for whatever she threw at him. He wasn't going to lose everything he had again.

Brennan tried, she really did, to go back to the panicked state she was in just minutes ago before Booth woke up. But as she stared back at his muddy brown eyes radiating love and something she couldn't quite name yet, though she was sure it was along lust and desire she lacked the ability to form coherent thoughts. Sure he was staring at her like he did many times with suspects, as if waiting for any slightest flicker of whatever that made them look guilty. But she saw past that annoyingly. She didn't want to waste her time on trying to figure out what he was waiting for. Her rationality was clouded by the quickened pace of her heart and the elated feeling in her abdomen. Booth was there with her. In her life and in her bed.

When just staring at him became too much, she did what came most natural. She leaned in, her good hand resting on his chest, and her lips met his.

Booth hadn't seen it coming. One moment he was waiting for a outburst of panic attack, or extreme rationality then the next, Bones was kissing him. It took only a few seconds for him to realize he finally had her in his arms. The perfuse worry he felt just seconds ago disappeared. The gnawing doubt he had playing in his thoughts was overshadowed by the thudded beating in his chest that seemed to only quickened the as her lips stayed on his.

As euphoria coursed through every inch of his body he kissed her back passionately. One of his hands automatically went to the back of her neck as to deepen the kiss and as his tongue finally traced the

contour of her lips seeking permission she gladly granted it. As soon as their tongues met it was as if electricity sparked through every inch of their body's. With one swift movement Brennan was straddling his hips and his free hand wrapped itself around her waist bringing her closer into him. She knew things were getting heated but she had lost all self control the moment he came into skin contact with him.

Booth wanted her, badly, but he knew in the back of his mind that it was still too soon. He agreed that years of sexual tension was bound to explode with every piece of brain matter that allowed him to think, at a moment like this. And he could feel himself falling quickly but he had to pull back before he lost the last shred of gentleman manner he had left. The very one that was keeping him from ripping his oversized t-shirt from her very back.

"MmhMones" he managed between kisses as she finally reached for air.

"Booth?" she let out between kisses. She softly traced her lips down his neck.

"We should stop." he said biting down a groan as her lips touched a sensitive spot on his neck.

"I doubt we should Booth." she kissed his shoulder.

"If anything our bodies natural responses demand the contrary..." She began retracing her kisses from his shoulder back to his neck.

"You see Booth, I'm once again very aroused by you.."

She kissed his mandible and he clenched his teeth as she shifted her hips closer into him, as if it were possible to get any closer. She felt his arousal and instantly felt a small tug at her heart.

"And if I'm not mistaken, you are as well." she said a small lustful smile playing on her lips.

"Bo-o-nes, don't make this harder on us." Booth said his voice slightly strained.

"Fine, Booth. But you are making me a very frustrated woman." she said as she got off him and began leaving the bed. She didn't however miss the slightly disappointed look on Booth's face and she smiled contently to herself. At least they were both dissatisfied.

"We need to talk you know." he said as she carefully began sliding a sling over her head and onto her shoulder.

"About what Booth?" she asked almost disinterested since she didn't get her way, _again_. She was so focused on calming her hormones that she jerked her arm accidentally out of the sling and hurt herself.

Booth quickly climbed of the bed to her aid when he saw her wince.

"You okay?"he asked worried.

"I'm fine. It's actually strange but the pain just kicked me." she said as he helped her put the sling back in place.

"Hit me, Bones." at what she thought was a command her free arm swung towards his chest causing yelp to emanate from him.

"Why'd you do that for!" he exclaimed.

"Well you asked me to inflict pain on you, so I did. I'm not entirely sure on the reason behind it Booth, that's your department." she stated.

Booth fought the smile on the corner of his lips. "Bones, what I meant was that the saying is 'the pain just hit me' not 'kicked me'"

"Well you should be more clearer the next time." she said as she began departing the room, with Booth hot on her trail.

The way her hips rocked in the short pajama bottoms, should've been illegal. But then again, her long pale legs that went on forever and the way she looked in his FBI shirt, should've been too.

"We can do some of that talking now," he began as his hands grabbed both sides of her waist stopping her in her tracks causing him to crash into her. Usually his normal response would've been to back away as quickly as possible, for avoidance of his natural reaction to large amounts of sexual tension and the awkwardness that followed. He didn't this time, as he remembered that as of recently he was allowed to release some of said tension with making out sessions. So instead he pulled her even closer to him, so that her back pushed right onto his chest. "if you'd like." he whispered in her ear causing shivers to run through both of their bodies.

"You know Booth, it's not fair of you to continue doing this if you're not going to follow through" she warned weakly.

"Soon baby, I haven't got much will power left." he answered before kissing her neck and releasing his grip on her.

Brennan prepared coffee and Booth made breakfast, both moving swiftly around each other in the kitchen, as if they'd been doing the routine for years. They moved in synch as they conversed about their ongoing case and several other casual subjects. Booth itched to breach the subject of their official status of their relationship but didn't want to push. Brennan was well aware her partner wanted to drop the subject of the ongoing case and converse about the new terms of their relationship, but she found herself too nervous to breach that conversation just yet. She wasn't sure what exactly she wanted besides Booth in her life permanently, in as many aspects as was considered normal in a monogamous relationship. But how would they do it. Would he move in with her or she with him. What would they tell people, and when or how. And how serious did he want the relationship to be? Would he suffice with her promise to be faithful or would he want it official. Marriage. Was it right to be thinking about marriage so soon and was it even a possibility. Where did she stand on that particular subject? Her opinions hadn't changed but did her unwillingness to be a part of it change now that she had Booth? A new and different panic settled in her abdomen as she considered all the questions that had yet to be answered.

Booth wanted it all. Bones as his wife, as the mother of his kids and ultimately his for the rest of their lives. But he wouldn't mind settling with what she wanted. If marriage was out the picture then he'd give it up. If she changed her mind about having kids, he'd still have Parker. As long as she was his he was as happy as he could ever be. He was a traditional man though and it was hard for him not to at least try getting what he so badly wanted, and he knew what she'd have to give up which was why they needed to talk.

He gulped down the last sip of his coffee and placed his now empty mug onto the table. He then laid his eyes back on her beautiful features. They'd been giving each other a mixture of longing and worried glances over the course of their meal. Both were concerned of the many questions they had yet to answer. What now? lingered in their minds, annoying and frustratingly.

**A/N; So I know it's been like a eternity but in my defense one of my Beta's is MIA and my life has gotten a lot more demanding lately. I had to have laryngitis this week to finally post this. It wasn't easy. Okay so I have been working on the epilogue every chance I get, it has gotten so long that I am actually going back and nipping a few paragraphs in the butt. It'll be lots of fun though and it will most definitely close this story up forever! No sequel no nothing. Just 1 large chunks of epilogue divided into two parts, and served sometime in the near future. Have patience please.**

**Oh yeah what kinda of B**S** was that last episode of Bones? I know it's kinda late and some of you already made peace with it but seriously that crap made me so angry! No kiss no nothing! I hated it so much I still feel the wrath boiling inside of me. I'm sure as hell not tuning in next season, at least not until the 15****th**** episode or something. And then only to check if HH got them together… ARGH I oughta twist his neck! **

**Anyway review please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N; I think I did it… HH did it so… OMG this might be it… **

**In honor of a incredibly awesome and life altering season 6 finale I publish hereby the rough draft of my final chapter! It still needs to be tweaked and Beta'd so HEELPP PWEASE! **

**Disclaimer; Right now I don't even want to own it because Bones is awesome as it is!**

Chapter 18

After breakfast they had settled in Brennan's living room, awkwardly facing each other on opposite sides. Brennan's eyes were wide and by the way she fidgeted with the hem of Booth's shirt and restlessly averted her gaze it almost seemed like she'd been momentarily placed in a interrogation room stripped of every pretence of calm rationality that usually guarded her. This of course was to some degree the case.

"This is ridiculous." Booth said finally when the silence became unbearable. He purposely sat on the larger couch in hopes that she'd join him, but was rather disappointed when she chose the recliner over a comfy place next to him.

Brennan looked at him apologetic, she hadn't missed his disappointment when she sat across him. But she found it necessary as she couldn't risk being distracted by his closeness during the very important conversation they were going to partake. Her head had to be cleared of all the inexplicable fogginess his proximity usually caused.

She was just about to speak when Booth spoke.

"When did you first know?" he clarified.

The seriousness of his tone didn't go unnoticed and neither did the curiosity and even some pain that burned behind his question. Brennan knew what he had meant with the question, but the uncertainty of how she wanted to answer his question forced her to question what he meant. There was no impatience that even graced Booth's features as he automatically clarified what he meant.

"When did you know you loved me?" he asked more clearly. Brennan evaded his gaze once more and for a moment Booth wished she were sitting right next to him. If she had been he could've at least coerced her to look at him with maybe a supportive gesture. He stayed adamantly patient though, as Brennan gathered her thoughts.

She wasn't sure how to respond when she wasn't sure of the answer herself. When did she realize she loved him? There were so many moments that shaped the growth of her love for Booth how was it even possible to even quantify it. She was almost sure she always loved Booth even when she didn't like him, at least to some extent.

She took one last moment of gathering herself together before she spoke as she continued to fidget unconsciously under Booth's scrutiny.

"I'm still not sure how to exactly estimate or determine love I just recently learned to acknowledge and recognize some of the characteristics so I honestly don't know exactly, Booth." She answered sincere. Booth sighed.

"Can't you use that incredibly smart brain of your to maybe pinpoint a timeframe for when you began experiencing some of the characteristics?" he asked softly.

"Why is it even important anymore."

Booth wasn't sure he had an answer for her, but for some reason he just needed to know.

"Call it morbid curiosity."

Brennan sighed at Booth's determination before she answered.

"Well, as I've told Angela once, I've always felt aroused by you." She began, making Booth smile a little.

"But at our first official case, when you taught me that you have to offer a little of yourself if you expect people to do the same, I… I uh" Brennan pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear feeling suddenly so exposed. "I felt intrigued. More so then I had ever been with anything else."

Booth eagerly took this new part of Bones, absorbing it in every pore.

"Then as the time went by it was like… well you're a very riveting person, Booth and you we're one of the first man that was my friend without being sexual involvement. Before I even took the chance to really asses what was happening, I had met Parker even though I never really got along with children before I did with your son and we had saved each other's lives, more than once I might add. We just… you became very important to me. You're my best friend." She finished softly.

"Bones…" Booth got in little after the small speech. Much of what Bones had said he could relate to as it had happened to him as well. They had formed a unique friendship so quickly and profoundly, now it seemed they had barely blinked before they meant everything to one another, when in reality it took five years in the making. His heart seemed to soar at the news that she had gone through it all just as he had.

"Yet you we're also so much more. Whenever you're hurt, it's like I'm hurting too, and it's irrational and impossible but that's what it feels like. And when you faked you're death,"

Booth winced slightly at that particular reminder.

"I was so angry with you. I almost hated you Booth, because it felt like I had died with you, and that doesn't make any sense either, but nothing did at the time." Her eyes had glazed over and there was some moister at the corners, and it was that that propelled Booth to walk over the recliner and quickly but carefully moved the both of them so that they were leaned back comfortable his arms wrapped around her as her head laid on his chest and her hurt arm safely on top as well. She sniveled for a few moments her arms securely around her partner as they both reveled in the feeling of completion.

"Do you need to know more?" Her quiet voice broke the silence this time, and Booth's arms automatically tightened around her.

"No, I think I get the picture." He answered. "You're in love with me and you love me." He added for good measure, just to make it a hundred and ten percent sure they were on the same page.

Brennan wasted no time in answering as she turned her head to face her very soon to be lover.

"Well I'll refrain from calling that sentence redundant, and say that, yes, I love you and I'm in love with you." She said hoping that her _eyes _conveyed everything Booth needed to know.

"Good, 'cause I'm in love with you and I love you too." He answered when he managed to find himself after being lost in her gaze. No longer able to resist he leaned in and kissed her soft lips that we're looking more and more inviting by the second. Again it felt like little electric shots went off in their very bloodstream. Booth chest seemed to tightened and then lift off with all that he was feeling. The euphoria long away from even dimming. Brennan to never thought it was possible to feel so entirely conscientious and absolute.

Booth broke the kiss only momentarily, "You know I'll want to marry you." He murmured against her lips as he nuzzled his nose with hers before giving her another chaste kiss.

"Angela's itching." Kiss. "to plan a wedding." Kiss. Booth allowed himself a small triumph smile loving that he was getting his way, though he was very aware that it meant a lot that she'd accepted. He kissed her deeply tongue's touching to convey his gratitude.

He broke the kiss once more reluctantly eliciting a unhappy moan from the woman in his arms. "I also wouldn't mind revisiting the idea of a child… with you." This question was asked more cautiously, he nuzzled just below her ear not wanting to distract her too much with kisses.

"As long as you don't mind we practice quite efficiently." She said teasingly, though there was a serious tone in her voice it was mostly clouded with sudden lust.

"I'm more then fine with that idea." He practically growled in her ear his arousal evident instantly. He gave her a quick warning for her arm before maneuvering off the recliner and scooping her in his arms. She giggled in delight as she buried her face in his neck, as he walked them to the bedroom for what she'd hoped would be an entire day, at the least, of complete and devouring.

And boy was she right.

**Epilogue**

Angela shook her head disapprovingly at the sound of the arriving partners on the premises. Their bickering had almost become rhythmically over the course of the last few cases and though it used to sound like foreplay, there was little doubt in Angela's mind it had become just that lately. She smiled at the memory of catching the two with their tongues stuck down each other's throat when she was

sure they'd retreaded to Bren's office to kill each other. It was the last time she even contemplated meddling in between their fights. As they entered the lab she could hear their voices booming and growing louder, the bickering reaching all the way to her office.

"It's suppose to be a walk in closet but I can't even take a step inside that thing." Booth exclaimed.

"Booth, I'm convinced that you were not even entirely sure what you were looking for in there, so how am I supposed to conclude this is somehow my fault." Brennan answered calmly and clearly little frustrated.

"Geez Bones, what else could I possibly be looking for if not clothes?" Booth said somewhat annoyed.

"I'm going to ignore the various possible ways to answer that question for the benefit of not embarrassing you in front of our colleagues. But you don't have to be so snippy about it Booth." Bren shot back. "Besides most of your clothes are in the guest room closet, you know that already Booth you've practically lived there for the past three months."

"Do you even know how many things are wrong in what you just said?"

Brennan's brows furrowed as she began feeling thoroughly insulted. "I converse

at a above average capacity, and I'm hardly mistaken with my use of grammar, so

I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't demean my persona or manner of speaking unjustifiably."

"I didn't mean your grammar, I meant the context of what you just phrased. My

clothes are in the _guestroom_ closet, Bones, is that what I really am a _guest_?"

"No of course not." A few particular memories of the past three months came to mind to support her answer. She certainly did have morning sex behind her living room couch with her house guests. Well at least she hadn't with anyone other than Booth in a long time. "You know you're more than just a guest."

Booths features soften at that. Though he was slightly taken aback by the way her eyes stared almost predatory at him he refused to drop the current subject that had him buried under a mountain of clothes this morning.

"Nice try." He said drying adjusting his suit pants demanding that certain body parts behave. Why do you have so much clothes. Do all of you really have that much clothes?" He asked in bewilderment.

"That would be a obvious no Booth, some women in third world countries only have the clothes on their necks."

"Backs, Bones."

For a second Brennan got a tentative look on her face, as she tried to figure out what Booth meant. Booth fought the urge to kiss her right there and then by the way her nose scrunched up adorably, but knew that kissing Bones the way he wanted, had a tendency of becoming entirely inappropriate for their workplace. Especially for some of these squints virgin eyes.

"I conclude that you're correcting me?" she asked as soon as she reached a reasonable conclusion.

"That's right Bones, you know you're getting better at this." he said a proud grin brightening his face.

Brennan fought the desire to wipe the smile of his face with a passion filled kiss but voted against it momentarily.

"What if we go through the several alternative suggestions to deal with our current situation and at the end of this case we could discuss what we've come up with?" Brennan suggested. Booth nodded in agreement before steeling a quick short kiss and swiping his card onto the platform. Brennan fought a small smile after her momentary surprise wore off.

The past three months had gone by so quick and smoothly that Brennan had hardly gotten a chance to slow down and take it all. After that first night they slept together in one bed there was hardly a night that followed where she didn't fall asleep in his arms. And the nights she had spend alone were oy for the benefit of Parker at the earlier stages of their relationship when they were still unsure about things. It wasn't as if they had it all figured out, but deciding for a natural course for their relationship had been exactly what they both wished they'd let happen from the beginning. The drawing of a line had proven to cause more bad then good and they both agreed it was best to make the important decisions when they both felt it was time to make them.

Being partners for five years had luckily prepared them enough for a life together under a same roof. And if the last three months were any indication on whether they were ready for more permanent settlement together then they were more than ready. Booth knew every detail there was to know about living with his Bones. He knew how she'd like her cups, mugs, and glasses all to occupy a different space in her kitchen cabinets. He knew she liked a cup of a nasty tasting Chinese herbal tea before she went to bed. He also knew the she did her laundry on Wednesday's for God knows what reason , and that the right side(occasional also the middle) of the bed was occupied solely by her. If he hadn't been in the army, and hadn't gotten used to being happy if he got a nights worth of sleep at all, that last little quick would've irked him. Also there was that little detail that when she did move to the middle to the bed she was always gliding straight into his arms, which happened almost every night.

Also Brennan had gotten familiar with living with man in her life. She knew that Booth was a fairly simple man that demanded little and that comprehension, trust, and good communication were his most important points. Sure Brennan still had a few things to learn in the comprehension department(something that irked her as a fellow valedictorian and successful anthropologist) but what she lacked in fully comprehending the terms of sharing a life with someone she made

up with, when it came to trusting and being completely honest, or as honest as one could be. Honesty though did come easier a she was always one to blurt things out. Trusting Booth had come slow but when she did he had only shown her there was no reason not to as he was one of the most- no the most trustworthy man in her life. And he had yet to fail to disappoint.

And three months after they had finally reached a level in their relationship and they were already ready for the next. It had begun small with just a few suits and a change of clothes for when he wanted to relax at her apartment and watch a game. Then before they knew it more and more of Booth's stuff had made

there way into Brennan' apartment. From toothbrushes, to favorite mugs, to hockey sticks. And though anyone would've expected the anthropologist to freak out she had quite the opposite reaction at coming across Booth's copy of the TV guide, or a pair of his jogging pants in her laundry basket.

Part of the reason why she didn't freak out was because the most important thing Booth brought along with him was the sense of Home, something she had lost for half of her

life. She wasn't aware she longed for having someone waiting for her at the end of the day. Someone she could vent endlessly to. At a certain point she no longer felt surprise when she came home to the aroma of a home cooked meal just waiting for her. The melting feeling she felt at having encountered a hot bath run up for her after a particularly tiring case was welcomed. As well was his companion during said bath's. Booth had integrated himself so deep into her day life contemplating freaking out and distancing herself from him wasn't even considered an option.

And Booth to felt the sense of home and hanged on it for his dear life. It was almost impossible but he found himself falling deeper and deeper in love with his partner whenever he discovered something knew about her. And that he did, almost ever day. From little facts like how little make up she actually owned compared to most women, or that she adopted and put through college several kids

around the world through certain child aid programs. He was constantly touched by her thoughtfulness and about how much she cared. And frankly he couldn't wait for the next point in their relationship. Running out of closet space was slowly becoming a blessing in disguise.

They were both nervous, neither knowing exactly why as they both knew getting a new place was the next logical step in their relationship. Sure Brennan's place was roomy and big but they both had the sense of wanting more and they could hardly do that in a two bedroom apartment. Brennan came to the conclusion that she needed her office space and could hardly give it up for more closet space.

If Parker planned to stay over(like he had been) he needed a more childlike environment and guest bedroom just wouldn't do. And Booth was running out of his own closet space and he also needed his own place of privacy like Brennan had her office. They also wanted kids, at least she did, and she was sure Booth wouldn't mind procreating again but this time with her. He had expressed his longing for more children once or twice but again it couldn't happen at Brennan's two bedroom apartment. So the logical solution was to get a new place together.

Then why was she nervous?

Why was he nervous when this was what he had wanted? He knew this was coming he had prepared a whole speech as to why this step was best. Then why did his throat feel dry. He drew a gulp from his beer and swallowed hard. It was the end of their case, and it was almost as if this case was wrapped up quicker than any other of their cases.

"So..." he began as to fill the awkward silence they both found themselves.

"The obvious solution to closet space issue would be to move in together officially and for that to happen I think it's best if we start looking at houses."

Booth let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I mean our current places aren't big enough to start a family in."

"Of course not, and Parker will soon want his own space." Brennan rationalized, as Booth's heart swelled up at how she remembered to think of his son in all of this.

"That's right Bones." he said with enticing smile. He stared at her with his deep penetrating gaze that in seconds shifted to a mixture of uncontrollable lust and endless love she had become quite familiar with. She couldn't help it as the heat rose in her cheeks as she returned her own loving and lustful look his way. Unable to resist he reached over and kissed her fully on the lips with passion yet so softly it made her knees weaken as his lips softly moved with hers.

He broke the kiss when it dawned on him that they were at the founding fathers under the watchful eyes of several of their colleagues. As they both fixed their postures Brennan regained a new sense of confidence and began discussing the move and further developments.

"So I've located a realtor that would be up too both of our standards and requested she look for houses in Washington, focusing on something more in the suburban area while not being too far away from the lab or the Hoover building of course."

Booth nodded, happy that they were looking at actual houses for their family. No more townhouse or apartments but a actual place they'd call home. Least to say he was itching with excitement

"I was thinking that the most important points were, four to five bedrooms, preferable five, a office and a backyard."

"Five bedrooms?" Booth asked slightly strained.

"What do you think that we would need more space? You're probably right, I'll call the realtor tomorrow morning."

"No! It's just... Five bedrooms?"

"Well yes Booth, there would be our bedroom, Parker's bedroom, a guest bedroom, and of course we'd have a extra bedroom left for if you'd want a office of your own or a room you could call entirely your own. I read men prefer their space just as much as women do in monogamous relationships." She explained.

"But that still leaves one bedroom Bones." Booth answered his brows furrowing in confusion. He watched as she shifted uncomfortably and her a rosy color emanated in her cheeks, a little of the same blush she had earlier.

"I know we haven't approached the subject since your surgery, Booth, but... well I would very much still want to reproduce." she explained conveying her desire to procreate as much as possible. Every now and then she still felt vulnerable when it came to subjects that relied so entirely on Booth to happen.

Booth however couldn't help but smile so broad that it almost look like the sunshine literally erupted on his face.

"I would very much like that as well." Booth answered contently. "So the fifth bedroom would be for our kid." he said and it was as the sentence alone brought him to a whole new level of elation.

Brennan nodded happily as well, relieved they still stood with the same terms especially if her suspicions we're correct. Her hand moved to her stomach involuntarily as she imagined the look on Booth's face when she told him the news. Her smile matched her partner, best friend, lover, soon to be husband, and father of their child.

It would feel amazing to welcome something like a baby to a new beginning to this so far happy ending.

**A/N; So feedback would be much appreciated, though mostly I just want a beta.. and gawd wasn't that season finale something? Freaking LOVED IT! I want to like kiss and hug HH and the rest of the cast 'cause I'm soooo happy! What did you guys think?**


End file.
